Er Avengers Tougher than the rest
by MarvelAvengersHawk
Summary: 'La strada è buia, è una linea sottile, ma voglio che tu sappia che la percorrerò con te ogni momento'. Il Dottor Clinton Francis Barton, detto Clint, assume l'incarico di Responsabile Pronto Soccorso del Policlinico di Boston, conoscendo cinque medici che diventeranno i suoi amici più cari, e la a Rafflesia Tyler, la collega dagli occhi ametista, che gli ruberà il cuore.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitolo 1 Benvenuto fra noi, Dottor Barton!**

Clint era appena arrivato, di fronte al desk dell'accettazione del Pronto Soccorso del Policlinico di Boston, insieme al Dottor Nick Fury, Direttore dell'Ospedale, per il suo primo giorno di lavoro.

Si sentiva molto nervoso. Entrava in servizio, come Responsabile del Reparto di Medicina d'urgenza; aveva superato innumerevoli selezioni e, alla fine, il nero aveva dato a lui l'incarico, facendo avverare il suo sogno professionale.

Aveva trascorso l'intera giornata precedente alla guida della sua auto, riempita delle poche cose che possedeva; in tarda serata, aveva preso possesso del piccolo appartamento, affittato proprio davanti la struttura, sistemandosi, in maniera sommaria, data l'ora.

La mattina aveva fatto fatica a trovare un vestito elegante ed aveva anche sbagliato la scelta, optando per una camicia bianca ed completo grigio chiaro, molto più adatto al clima dello Stato che aveva lasciato, l'Iowa. Alle nove era già sudatissimo!

Per di più, non appena aveva messo piede al Pronto Soccorso, tutte le teste del personale si erano voltate nella sua direzione, zittendosi, simultaneamente; e non era solo per la curiosità nei confronti del nuovo venuto, lo capì al volo.

Fury aveva richiamato l'attenzione dei presenti, invitandoli ad avvicinarsi, poiché desiderava presentarlo, in via informale.

In quel momento, una donna, certamente un medico, casacca e pantaloni blu, si era affacciata, da una Sala Emergenza, recando con sé delle cartelle che stava compilando, mettendoglisi accanto, senza degnarlo di un solo sguardo.

Se ne rammaricò, non potendo fare a meno di notare quanto fosse attraente: mora, capelli corvini mossi, corti all'orecchio, un ovale perfetto dai tratti delicati, gli occhi di un colore mai visto, una sfumatura particolare di lilla chiaro, il corpo flessuoso e femminile.

Percepì una stranissima tensione, giacché i presenti la rimiravano e poi scrutavano lui e Fury, che, per fortuna, iniziò a arringare 'Signore e signori, vi presento il Dottor Clinton Francis Barton, da oggi nuovo responsabile del Pronto Soccorso e del Reparto di Medicina d'urgenza. E' brillante e titolato, avrete modo di apprezzarlo col tempo' gli dette una pacca sulla schiena, continuando 'colgo l'occasione per ringraziare la Dottoressa Rafflesia Tyler, che lascia, di conseguenza, l'interim del compianto Jim Rodhes' si voltò verso la moretta, che fece un cenno con la testa, gelida.

Clint, data l'inquietudine nell'aria, era sempre più accaldato.

Finalmente, dopo averlo googlato, ed aver imparato a memoria il suo notevole curriculum, la Tyler, vedeva di persona il suo nuovo superiore, colui che le aveva rubato il posto per cui lei stessa aveva fatto domanda!

Altezza media, castano, occhi azzurri, lineamenti regolari, il naso a patata, lenti a contatto. Le fece tenerezza... era visibilmente emozionato e spaesato. Agitato da morire!

Si impietosì e gli passò un pacchetto di fazzoletti di carta e la bottiglietta d'acqua minerale, intonsa, che sbucava dalla tasca della casacca, senza un fiato.

'Grazie mille' l'uomo si asciugò la fronte, con un fazzolettino e bevve un sorso d'acqua, porgendole la destra 'Clint' mormorò, nella sua direzione, un sorriso timido. Lei strinse la sua mano umida 'Rafflesia, benvenuto fra noi!'. Maleducata, non era mai stata.

Mentre il nero si addentrò in una filippica sul ruolo di un buon leader, dalla radio trasmittente, posizionata alle spalle del desk dell'accettazione, una voce turbata annunciò il crollo di una palazzina, conseguente un incendio di vaste dimensioni.

L'addetto, Phil Coulson, rispose all'alterato paramedico dall'altro capo del filo, per organizzare i soccorsi e, subito, si rivolse a Rafflesia 'Dottoressa Tyler, cosa dico, quanti ne prendiamo?'.

Lei fu lapidaria 'Non hai sentito il Direttore? Da ora in avanti, devi chiedere al Dottor Barton!'.

'Ah, giusto! Dottore, allora?' lo sollecitò, incalzandolo.

Clint sbiancò; era lì da cinque minuti, non conosceva il suo staff, e nemmeno il Reparto, tranne il breve giro turistico, effettuato per conto proprio, il giorno del colloquio finale. C'erano feriti molto gravi, ne andava di vite umane, e non ne fece affatto una questione di orgoglio, non era nel suo stile 'Sono certo che la Dottoressa Tyler sarà così gentile da aiutarmi!' la fissò, speranzoso e lei, professionale al massimo, abdicò, sotto l'occhio compiaciuto di Fury.

Analizzò il cartellone davanti a sé, si fece dare il microfono da Phil, parlando direttamente col paramedico 'Cinque feriti gravi e dodici meno gravi, gli altri portateli al Sinai...'.

'Dottoressa' l'uomo la conosceva e l'avvertì 'ci sono tre vigili del fuoco, in condizioni disperate...sono dell' Autopompa 73'.

Lei sospirò 'Ok, grazie, spicciatevi' l'Autopompa 73, maledizione...la stessa del suo ex ragazzo! Si rigirò 'Signori, liberate Sala Emergenza due, preparate Ringer lattato, garze sterili e soluzione salina. Fate scendere Rogers e Hemsworth...telefonate a Stark, il lunedì perde tempo sul campo da golf. Wilson con me, Maximoff col Dottor Barton, fuori ad aspettare le ambulanze...Pietro, dagli un camice...' si era rivolta a due ragazzi, uno di colore, Sam Wilson, l'altro biondo, quasi albino, con gli occhi blu, pieno di bracciali di cuoio ai polsi e con l'orecchino, che subito aveva storto la bocca.

'Devo proprio, Dottoressa? Io lavoro con lei' Maximoff, senza alcuna vergogna ed irruento, si oppose alla sua decisione, davanti a Clint.

La moretta, tranquilla, lo redarguì 'Essere il miglior specializzando del Reparto non ti esime dal rispettare gli ordini di un tuo superiore! Muoviti...per favore, fammi fare bella figura' scappò, velocemente, a prepararsi.

'Sempre così sincera?' gli domandò Barton, vestendosi.

'Scherza? E' fantastica, un livello superiore a tutti, qui dentro, professionalmente e umanamente, una femmina favolosa' il giovane commentò, imbambolato; aveva un chiaro debole per il suo mentore, con cui si rincontrò pochi minuti dopo, nel parcheggio.

'Sei a posto?' Rafflesia interpellò Clint, cortese.

'Sì, grazie. Si comincia! Prendiamo noi il primo!' si appropinquò verso il veicolo, informandosi dai paramedici delle condizioni del ferito.

La Tyler fece lo stesso, con la seconda ambulanza, coadiuvata da Wilson, accorgendosi che il proprio paziente era un pompiere che conosceva piuttosto bene. 'Veloce!' esortò, spingendo la barella in Sala Emergenza; con la porta aperta sull'altro spazio occupato dal suo superiore, tentava di rianimarlo, con molta difficoltà.

'Che gli facciamo?' si informò Sam.

'Tutto, è un vigile del fuoco ed ha tre figli piccoli, sono andata al battesimo dell'ultimo' sibilò, fra i denti, poggiandogli sul petto le piastre del defibrillatore e caricando al massimo.

'E' un tuo amico?' la voce gentile di Barton risuonò nel silenzio, fra medici e infermieri.

'Sì, ero fidanzata con un Tenente dell'Autopompa 73' chiarì 'e mi auguro stia bene' confessando la propria preoccupazione. Si era lasciata, da molti mesi, con Josh, in ottimi rapporti; la loro storia si era esaurita, senza motivazioni particolari, se non che non fosse il grande amore della sua vita.

'Sono certo sarà così' carinamente, l'altro si espresse, vedendo entrare due medici in sala, come saette.

'Bellezza! Che ti serve? Come state messi?' un ragazzo, castano, gli occhi azzurri, alto e muscoloso, un bel sorriso, si avvicinò.

'Loro sono il Dottor Steve Rogers, chirurgo internista e il Dottor Thor Hemsworth, il miglior chirurgo plastico del paese; ragazzi, vi presento il Dottor Clint Barton, il nuovo Responsabile del Pronto Soccorso' spiegò.

L'uomo biondo, padre australiano e madre norvegese, naturalizzato americano, gigantesco, piazzato come un armadio, molto attraente, prese di petto l'ultimo arrivato 'Finalmente abbiamo il piacere di conoscere chi ti ha rubato il posto!'.

A Clint si aprì un mondo, l'universo del perché di tanta ostilità, e delle occhiate strane ricevute dal personale.

'Invece di fare i cretini, dateci una mano! Steve, il mio paziente ha l'addome gonfio, temo una lesione interna; quello di Barton, ha ustioni sul sessanta per cento del corpo...è troppo chiederti un consulto, Point Break?' si rivolse al biondo, che borbottando, andò verso il collega.

Rogers provvide ad un esame obiettivo del ferito 'Hai ragione, ovviamente! Dobbiamo aprirlo, laparotomia esplorativa' si mise i guanti e la invitò.

Lei, col bisturi, incise perfettamente all'altezza dell'intestino, sotto lo sguardo colpito di Clint, che la rimirava, con gli occhi sgranati.

'Rafflesia ha una doppia specializzazione; oltre che in medicina d'urgenza, pure in chirurgia...è una vera rock star' commentò Thor, stupendolo 'ha una manualità incredibile, te ne accorgerai' gli aveva parlato, serenamente, dopo la battuta iniziale, esaminando le bruciature 'potrei fare degli innesti di pelle, preparo la sala operatoria, quando lo hai stabilizzato, mandalo giù...comunque, ben arrivato' si accomiatò, per andarsi a lavare.

Rafflesia e Steve avevano terminato la loro procedura e il chirurgo poté portare il paziente con sé, al piano inferiore, per procedere all'operazione.

'Ottimo lavoro' si complimentò Clint.

Lei fece un cenno di ringraziamento con la testa, intanto che, con due infermieri, entrava un altro ferito grave, di cui si occuparono insieme.

'Ha un problema al ventricolo sinistro' suggerì il Primario.

'Come lo sai? Non gli abbiamo fatto neanche l'ecografia!' la donna lo rimirò, stupefatta.

'Dai sintomi, dai segni vitali e dall'esperienza...' ridacchiò 'mi chiamano Occhio di Falco, per l'intuitività delle diagnosi' non lo disse per vantarsene, fu chiaro fosse così.

La collega ridacchiò, simpatica 'Falco, come vuoi procedere?'.

'Inversione del flusso sanguigno, non è troppo invasiva' comunicò, capendo dal viso della moretta che fosse una pratica nuova 'lo faremo insieme, te lo insegnerò e la prossima volta sarai in grado di procedere da sola...vieni vicino a me! Sam, Pietro, guardate con attenzione, questo è un Policlinico Universitario, siete qui per imparare' sistemò una cannula, alla base del torace del paziente, e spiegò a Rafflesia la manovra da effettuare, posizionando le mani sulle sue; la eseguirono, alla perfezione, con un leggero applauso dei presenti, incuriositi.

'Bravissima; c'è qualcuno per te' Clint, molto soddisfatto, indicò il vetro della porta che dava sul corridoio; un uomo con gli occhi verdi, di bell'aspetto - ovviamente un pompiere, dedusse dall'uniforme - fissava la Tyler, in attesa, e la salutò, non appena ne incrociò lo sguardo. Era, di certo, l'ex fidanzato.

Lei si accomiatò, uscendo e buttando via il copri camice sporco, per spostarsi e ragguagliare Josh, sullo stato di salute dei vigili del fuoco feriti, intanto che Barton informava le famiglie, in sala d'aspetto, come da ruolo.

'Il tappetto è il tuo nuovo capo?' chiese Josh, alto quasi due metri e fisicatissimo.

'Già, in persona...'.

'Che tipo è?'.

'In gamba' ammise, sinceramente, con un sospiro.

'Solo tu puoi fare un commento simile, sull'uomo che ti ha fregato il posto che ti spettava di diritto! Ti sei sacrificata per questo lavoro, a seguito della morte di Jim...conosci tutti, sei apprezzatissima...darlo a lui è stata una follia' commentò il pompiere.

'Non si possono cambiare le cose, oramai Fury ha deciso; posso cambiare aria io, e lo farò...scusami, vado a pranzo, sennò non mangerò nemmeno oggi' gli dette un bacino sulla guancia, avvertendo l'altra addetta al desk, Maria Hill, una ragazza alta, magra, coi capelli castani e gli occhi azzurri 'se avete bisogno, chiamatemi al cellulare'.

Si mosse, verso l'uscita principale; non aveva voglia del cibo della mensa e degli sguardi condiscendenti dei colleghi, dispiaciuti per la vicenda dell'incarico sfumato. Per di più, i suoi amici erano ancora in sala operatoria, come aveva appurato, verificando al computer. Doc Magoo's, la mitica tavola calda limitrofa, le parve l'ideale per una pranzo solitario.

Appena messo piede all'aperto, notò con la coda dell'occhio, una figura che riconobbe, immediatamente; appoggiato al muro antistante, il Dottor Barton, liberatosi della giacca grigia e arrotolate le maniche della camicia, fumava una sigaretta, nervoso. Immediato, arrossì, colto sul fatto.

La Tyler fece finta di nulla; purtroppo, si sentì, subito, chiamare. 'Rafflesia, mangi con me? Ti vorrei parlare' le domandò, cortese.

Non si poté esimere; comunque, era il suo capo. 'Certo' gli camminò di fianco, in un imbarazzante silenzio, intanto che lui buttò il mozzicone e le aprì, galante, la porta della tavola calda.

'Dottoressa, il suo tavolo è libero' le segnalò il gestore, un uomo paffuto e d'una certa età, a cui presentò il collega. 'Vieni, mi metto sempre qui, è laterale e riposo la mente' spiegò, sedendosi in fondo al locale, piuttosto affollato. Aveva afferrato il motivo dell'invito a pranzo, purtroppo.

'Che mi consigli?' Clint leggeva il menù, distratto; non poteva smettere di soffermarsi sugli occhi della dirimpettaia, intriganti...e sul resto. Affascinante, era dire poco…magnetica ed irresistibile.

'Il solito. Prende sempre l'insalata di tonno' il proprietario si era diretto da loro, con un block-notes in mano, per le ordinazioni.

'Per me, lo stesso. Grazie' non appena l'uomo si dileguò verso la cucina, il Falco si fece coraggio. Era lì per chiarirsi, visto ciò che aveva udito dalla voce di Thor. 'Ammetto di essere in imbarazzo ad affrontare l'argomento. Ti sei candidata per il posto che hanno dato a me?' la interpellò, serissimo. Meglio non gli era venuto.

'Sì, ho presentato la domanda' lo fissò, tranquilla.

'Perché non ti hanno preso? Hai un grande talento, conosci l'ambiente alla perfezione, sostituivi il collega precedente in maniera eccellente, a quanto ho visto' non sapeva darsene una spiegazione.

'Avrai avuto un curriculum migliore del mio, sarai piaciuto di più, magari volevano un uomo. Fury non ha voluto dirmelo; il motivo per cui vuoi saperlo?'.

'Non vorrei che pensassi che ti ho rubato l'incarico; i tuoi amici lo credono, ed il resto del mondo altrettanto! Non è un buon biglietto da visita, il primo giorno in cui si prende servizio' era avvilito, che cavolo di esordio!

Rafflesia ridacchiò 'Non lo hai fregato, il Direttore Sanitario ha scelto te...tutto qui! E agli altri passerà, è questione di tempo, diventerà una notizia vecchia'.

'No, non credo' ribatté, scettico, mentre iniziava a mangiare l'insalata.

'Comunque, non preoccuparti, sto cercando un altro lavoro; appena possibile, toglierò il disturbo ed avrai campo libero' mormorò, con un filo di voce, gli occhi bassi. Non era tipo da confidenze con estranei; preferì la linea della sincerità.

Barton poggiò la forchetta sul piatto e la schiena alla spalliera della seggiola, sconfortato 'Sarebbe un vero peccato, per tutti...in particolar modo per me, sei il miglior vice che potessi desiderare'.

'Clint, l'unica cosa nuova che ho imparato, negli ultimi due anni, è stata la manovra che mi hai insegnato stamattina...sono ammirata, lo ammetto...' lo scrutò, intensamente 'diventare Primario era il mio desiderio più grande, ho abbandonato la Chirurgia, per la Medicina d'urgenza. Forse ti sembrerà molto triste e sbagliato, ma è il centro della mia esistenza, la mia motivazione ad alzarmi dal letto, ogni mattina; temo di dovermi dedicare ad altro. Non sarà dall'oggi al domani; però, non puoi chiedermi di essere contenta di come sia andata'.

L'uomo sospirò 'Non lo farò; lavoriamo insieme, diventiamo una squadra...saremo imbattibili, ed andremo d'accordo. Io ti capisco più di qualsiasi altro, la professione è tutto, per me, credimi' tentò di convincerla, fomentato dall'intenso confronto, la mano sulla sua, in una stretta leggera.

Rafflesia si meravigliò del gesto così intimo, di una simile proposta e della propria risposta, che le uscì naturale e di getto 'Contaci, Falco'. Era proprio come gli aveva accennato; il Pronto Soccorso era la sua vita ed adorava il suo lavoro. Fin in quando sarebbe rimasta a Boston, avrebbe dato il massimo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 2 Iowa!**

Non si trattava nemmeno di un armistizio, pensò la Tyler, tornando nella sua villetta, in una zona residenziale, a nord di Boston. In fondo, non avevano mai questionato o discusso, nel primo e unico turno di lavoro, terminato senza troppo fermento.

Barton era rientrato nel suo appartamento, per una doccia veloce, e per finire di sistemare i bagagli.

Il giorno seguente, radunato il personale in maniera informale, aveva spiegato che voleva osservare metodologie di approccio e capacità personali, prima di procedere ad eventuali cambiamenti. Era, comunque, in prima linea e si era occupato di innumerevoli pazienti, alternando la collaborazione con gli specializzandi del Reparto e con il suo vice. Aveva scoperto, piacevolmente, che il suo esperto e professionale braccio destro, oltre ad essere la donna più bella che avesse incontrato, aveva ricevuto in sorte anche un'indole sensibile, aperta, affettuosa e solare. Era gentile, affabile e sempre sorridente e si era dimostrata molto disponibile a renderlo partecipe delle attività svolte, senza alcuna rivalità nei suoi confronti.

Era andato tutto liscio, con un solo momento di tensione: una litigata pazzesca con la Dottoressa Natasha Romanoff, anatomopatologa, che si occupava del laboratorio di analisi e della banca del sangue.

In attesa di ricevere i referti degli esami di un bambino di cinque anni, che Clint aveva visitato, e a cui aveva diagnosticato, a suo dire, una forma di leucemia infantile, se l'era mangiata al telefono, per il notevole ritardo nell'invio dei dati richiesti.

La Romanoff, mentre sbraitava, gli aveva attaccato la cornetta in faccia e lui aveva smadonnato, in corridoio, ad alta voce, di fronte alla Hill e Coulson, che si trattenevano a stento dal ridere.

In quel secondo, era passata Rafflesia 'Che succede?' lo aveva interloquito, preoccupata.

'La stronza del laboratorio non mi manda i referti; ti giuro che, fra cinque minuti, scenderò giù e la strozzerò, con le mie mani' si era lamentato, raccontandole, accorato, del ragazzino.

'Non ti conviene! La chiamano Vedova Nera: se te la fai nemica, hai finito di vivere. È un personaggio particolare. Va presa per il verso giusto, non è difficile, guarda e impara' gli fece l'occhiolino e richiamò la collega, con voce dolce e questuante 'Nat, sono io...' evidentemente erano amiche 'solo tu puoi aiutarmi...sì, lo so, Barton è un maleducato, lo dici a me? Però il bambino sta piuttosto male e credo che il collega abbia avuto un'intuizione valida...ah, ok...grazie!' Si girò, con una smorfietta divertita verso Clint, che, meravigliato, la scrutava 'scusa, era l'unico modo per convincerla'.

Pochi attimi dopo, una donna dai capelli rossi, raccolti in una treccia, minuta e formosa, un bel paio di occhi verdi, tuta nera intera e anfibi, si affacciò alla sala medici del Pronto Soccorso.

Vedova Nera in persona teneva in mano le analisi del paziente pediatrico 'Tu dovresti essere Clint Barton; avevi ragione, mi spiace per il piccino...scusate il ritardo...' la dottoressa di origine russa, passandogli i referti, squadrò l'uomo che compilava cartelle, accanto la moretta, e sparò uno dei suoi soliti commenti 'Da dove caspita vieni? Dal ricovero dei senzatetto? Guarda che camicia! Pare una tovaglia di una trattoria di terz'ordine. Sei il Primario del Reparto! Roba da matti, ti devi dare una ripulita; chiedi aiuto a lei' con la testa, indicò la Tyler 'è la più elegante dell'intero Ospedale e non solo, ha un gusto innato...la classe non è acqua' segnalò, girando sui tacchi, con una battuta acida che voleva sottintendere ben altro.

Clint arrossì, vergognandosi un po'. Non badava all'abbigliamento, era un uomo di sostanza. La camicia a scacchi bianchi e rossi era una delle sue preferite!

'Lei è fatta così, dice sempre ciò che le passa per la testa. Quando vedrai come si veste suo marito, ti prenderà un colpo...altro che tovaglia, è daltonico, per lui il verde acceso è un colore scuro' sdrammatizzò Rafflesia 'dobbiamo dare la brutta notizia ai genitori del bambino; indirizzali proprio al marito di Nat, Bruce Banner! È un oncologo, particolarmente dotato' suggerì 'se verrai a mensa, potrai parlarci direttamente, di solito pranziamo insieme'.

Così Barton, all'ora di pausa, si diresse al refettorio, forte del mezzo invito ricevuto. In fila col vassoio, notò il lungo tavolo occupato dai colleghi: la moretta, la Romanoff, i due che aveva conosciuto il giorno precedente e un paio di altri medici.

Era indeciso se sedersi con loro, e in imbarazzo, perché lo guardavano, in cagnesco.

'Ragazzi, finitela. Trattatelo come trattate me, per piacere, è il mio superiore ed è una persona… carina!' li pregò la Tyler, facendo segno al Falco di avvicinarsi.

'Va bene, per te questo ed altro' Tony sbuffò e si lanciò, borioso e supponente 'sono Tony Stark, il Primario di Ortopedia' spostò il suo vassoio, per fare spazio al nuovo arrivato, che si accomodò, a fianco dell'uomo moro col pizzetto curato e uno strano camice coloratissimo, che gli tendeva la mano.

'Lo chiamiamo Iron Man, è solo un barbaro sega ossa, un vero pallone gonfiato...tuttavia, ammetto che fa gli impianti metallici più fighi che abbia mai visto' rotondetto, bassino, i capelli sale e pepe, Bruce Banner si mise in mezzo 'mi hai mandato un tuo paziente, un bambino. Sto pensando ad un trapianto di staminali, secondo me ha buone possibilità...'. Il Falco comprese fosse il coniuge di Vedova Nera, che lo marcava a vista, anche dagli abiti ordinari e sgualciti, da nerd, che indossava, proprio come gli aveva accennato Rafflesia, in precedenza…dei jeans assurdi verde pisello!

'Ho letto le tue pubblicazioni! In questo Ospedale, c'è un gruppo davvero incredibile, è uno dei motivi per cui ho accettato il posto' commentò, ingenuamente.

'Ehm, sì, immagino...che tatto, Iowa' Stark lo prese in giro; Gesù, con Rafflesia davanti, non poteva tenere la bocca chiusa? Un sempliciotto, gli parve…perbene, però!

'Giochi a basket?' Steve si informò 'abbiamo una squadra, che alleno, per partecipare ai tornei fra ospedali...sono il capitano del team!'.

'Infatti, è soprannominato Capitano o Cap! È un grande rompicoglioni, ci assilla, con la storia della pallacanestro. Riesce in ogni sport e ci fa sfigurare...' commentò Banner 'capirai, io rotolo'.

'È sempre stato così, fin dai tempi dell'università; è organizzatore, maniacale e perfezionista, il primo della classe' Rafflesia lo schernì, era il suo migliore amico e si conoscevano da tanti anni.

'Comunque, no, non gioco, mi spiace' ammise Clint 'giusto un po' di hockey al liceo'.

'Ti pareva! L'altezza ti manca, confidavo nella buona volontà...fa niente' Rogers gli dette una pacca sulla spalla, con foga 'magari ti proporrò altro. Siamo vicini di casa, ho visto che traslocavi l'altro ieri, nell'appartamento di fronte al mio'.

'Nel casermone squallido pure tu! Non ci posso credere! Sei Primario, non potevi trovare una sistemazione più dignitosa di un bilocale del genere?! Ha un solo pregio, è a due passi all'Ospedale. Vi farete compagnia, col Capitano. Noi no, Barton! Io e Thor abitiamo nella zona nord, residenziale; l'attività privata è molto redditizia...e altrettanto la principessina, a cui hai rubato il posto, sta dalle nostre parti, non da quelle di voi poveracci' scherzò Tony.

'Stark, ho una villetta e sto finendo di pagare il mutuo, voi due delle regge...per l'altro discorso...' Rafflesia li voleva rimproverare, tuttavia non fece in tempo; dall'altoparlante, si sentì chiamare in astanteria, proprio insieme al Falco 'stavolta soprassiedo, dobbiamo scappare...' volarono via, entrambi, per affrontare l'ennesima emergenza.

Rafflesia suonò il campanello di casa di Steve. Era stanca morta, per il doppio turno di lavoro, tuttavia il suo amico più caro eccelleva in ogni attività che intraprendeva, cucina compresa. Era disponibile col prossimo e di una bontà estrema, coinvolgente al massimo. Il suo appartamento era un porto di mare, per i suoi ospiti, in ogni occasione.

Per cui, aveva accondisceso a partecipare alla cena, a cui l'aveva invitata, certa di svagarsi.

Inaspettatamente fu Clint a spalancare l'uscio, un paio di occhiali da vista di plastica scura al posto delle abituali lenti a contatto, una bottiglia di birra in mano, in sottofondo la voce di Rogers, che lo pregava di aprire la porta, al posto suo.

'Ciao' la fece passare. Era stranamente teso, per il suo arrivo, e se ne meravigliò; in fondo la vedeva al lavoro, continuamente.

'Buonasera' entrò, come fosse a casa sua, dirigendosi verso la stanza da letto del Capitano, per lasciare il soprabito. Tornò in salone, dove Natasha stava terminando di apparecchiare 'Sempre perfetta, persino dopo venti ore in piedi, mi fai una rabbia' fissò la collega, con una linguaccia.

Indossava un abito di un lilla tenue, con un profondo scollo a v, maniche corte svolazzanti, una fascia sottile in vita.

Era elegante e raffinata, bellissima, pensò il Falco.

Tony, Bruce e Thor erano stravaccati sul divano, tra vino, birre e noccioline. Rogers era ai fornelli della grande cucina a vista 'Ciao, stasera salmone in crosta, ho pensato a te quando ho fatto la spesa' informò la Tyler.

'Ottimo, lo adoro' lei lo ringraziò.

'Ho invitato il tuo capo' si girò verso Clint 'dovevo salvarlo per forza dalla depressione e dal certo suicidio; l'ho trovato al supermercato, che girava triste col suo carrello e comperava robaccia assurda da single incallito'.

'Non vedo fidanzate a casa tua. Non ho mai visto donne fisse, le fai scappare!' la moretta lo prese in giro.

'Ovvio, sono un playboy per scelta, non un single!' ribatte' il Capitano, fintamente offeso.

'Vi conoscete da molto?' chiese il Falco, guardando le foto, incorniciate sulla libreria che li ritraevano, insieme, il giorno della specializzazione.

'Sì, abbiamo fatto l'Università a Boston, alla John Hopkins e abbiamo continuato al Policlinico' chiarì la collega, avvicinandosi allo scaffale.

'Se non fosse stato per lei, che ci passò il compito all'esame scritto di chirurgia generale, non saremmo qui' Thor confidò 'ancora baciamo dove cammina, entrambi'.

La diretta interessata minimizzò 'Perdevate tempo dietro a quelle cretine della palestra, all'epoca. Ho fatto bene, siete diventati due medici eccezionali!'

'Andiamo a tavola, sennò si fredda' esortò la Romanoff, aiutando Rogers a fare le porzioni del pesce.

Rafflesia sentì vibrare il telefono cellulare e si spostò, verso la finestra, per rispondere. Era una chiamata di lavoro, dava delle direttive, certamente ad un subordinato.

Terminò e sedette, all'unico posto vuoto, accanto a Clint, che, intimidito, non parlava granché. Era introverso di natura e gli altri affiatati. In mezzo alle persone, si sentiva un pesce fuor d'acqua.

'Era Pietro, ci scommetto il salmone di Steve; è confermato che abbia una cotta per te' commentò Thor, che si rivolse a Barton 'devi metterci un freno, arginarlo; il ragazzo è invadente e la tormenta!'.

'Esagerato; aveva bisogno di un consiglio, è di guardia, stanotte' lo giustificò la donna.

'Non è il migliore specializzando che tu abbia mai avuto?' ribatté il biondo 'me lo ha detto Wanda; sostiene parli solo della sua dottoressa preferita e della musica rock che suona... è innamorato e disperato, da quando è arrivato Clint!'.

'Scusa, in che senso?' Barton si incuriosì.

'Prima era l'unico gallo del cortile' aggiunse Tony 'ora, con te, ha un rivale per l'attenzione di Rafflesia, un falco, mi pare'.

Clint sbattè le palpebre, interdetto.

'La fonte è sicura, la sorella...' Thor ridacchiò.

'Vai a letto con lei? È una ragazzina, una specializzanda...fai schifo, una vergogna' Vedova Nera lo attaccò.

'È maggiorenne, mica l'ho obbligata! Iowa, sono vietati i rapporti con le colleghe, dalle tue parti?' il biondo si informò.

'Erano sconsigliati sia con le colleghe sia con le tirocinanti; Wanda Maximoff è la gemella di Pietro? Li ho visti chiacchierare. E' molto giovane' riassunse il suo pensiero, sentendo, di nuovo, suonare il telefono di Rafflesia, appoggiato sul tavolo.

Senza chiederle il permesso, lo prese, vide il numero chiamante del Pronto Soccorso e rispose al suo posto, facendole cenno di rimanere in silenzio; lei si scocciò, sulle prime, restando, tuttavia, ferma, ad ascoltare la conversazione.

'Maximoff, sono Barton!' interrogò, brevemente, lo specializzando, capendo non avesse una reale difficoltà col paziente. Terminò, in maniera diretta e piuttosto stizzita 'Casomai ci fosse necessità, chiama me e non disturbare la Dottoressa Tyler, stiamo cenando'.

Rafflesia lo fissò, senza parole.

'L'hai messo a posto, sei un grande; non credo telefonerà più' rise Vedova Nera 'molto ben fatto'.

'Hai due turni consecutivi di lavoro sulle spalle; non tollero che, nelle ore libere, i ragazzi ti stressino, sei troppo disponibile con loro' spiegò alla sua vice, che non seppe se essere lusingata o infastidita dal suo gesto. Lui continuò 'Per di più, ha ragione Thor, il motivo della sua chiamata non era certo professionale; è preparato ed avrebbe potuto cavarsela da solo'.

'Iowa, mi stupisci! Fai attenzione, i giovani innamorati sono vendicativi e Pietro è uno che se la lega al dito, è irascibile' commentò Tony 'Soprattutto perché gli hai detto che stavate cenando ed ha capito che eravate insieme; si farà un film e giocherà a freccette, con la tua foto come bersaglio'.

La mora, a disagio per i toni del discorso, cambiò argomento 'Steve, che c'è di buono per dessert?'.

'Tiramisù' il Capitano, fomentato, si alzò per recuperare dal frigo un enorme contenitore di vetro, col dolce preparato con le sue mani.

Intanto che mangiava, apparentemente preso dalle altrui chiacchiere, il Falco guardava, in continuazione, la collega al suo fianco, continuando, imperterrito, a rimirarla di sottecchi, fin quando si salutarono e lei tornò a casa propria, riaccompagnata da Tony.

Clint rimase a dare una mano a Rogers, sparecchiando e sistemando il soggiorno, che pareva un campo di battaglia, per rientrare, successivamente, nel proprio appartamento; sentiva nel petto una leggera tachicardia. Tentò di calmarsi, mettendosi a letto, la sigaretta come medicina per l'agitazione, l'ovale perfetto della moretta scolpito nella mente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 3 Tougher than the rest**

Il Dottor Barton era stato scelto per le sue doti professionali, caratteriali e manageriali.

Studiata, approfonditamente, l'organizzazione del Reparto, aveva indetto una riunione in cui, consegnando un plico cartaceo a ciascuno dei partecipanti, aveva spiegato i cambiamenti apportati.

Alcuni erano meri dettagli; un paio, invece, piuttosto di impatto.

Rafflesia, seduta in prima fila, ascoltava, interessata. Clint aveva colto degli aspetti che le erano sfuggiti, in anni di lavoro; rifletté che, a volte, un occhio esterno vedeva in maniera diversa, rispetto a chi viveva un'abitudinaria routine.

'Primo, le prescrizioni di medicinali di classe A e degli esami ad alta diagnostica passeranno da me per l'approvazione; non voglio controllarvi, né rallentarvi, tuttavia l'Ospedale spende troppo per indagini inutili, spesso invasive e dolorose per i pazienti. Nessun collaboratore è escluso da questa prassi' spiegò, toccandosi gli occhiali da vista - che ogni tanto indossava pure in Reparto - al centro della montatura.

La Tyler sospirò. Il suo capo era maniaco del controllo e purtroppo non tutti avevano le sue stesse intuizioni sulle diagnosi; avrebbe complicato l'iter già snervante e lei stessa avrebbe dovuto chiedere il suo avallo, per tali pratiche.

'Secondo e non meno importante; gli specializzandi saranno inseriti in un giro di turnazione, collaborando con ciascuno degli strutturati dell'unità. Per cui, da oggi, non ci saranno più assegnazioni singole' nel dirlo, fissò Pietro 'troverete i nomi e i turni appesi in bacheca' terminò, udendo lamentele, che interruppe mettendo le mani avanti, duro come la pietra 'È la mia decisione e dovete rispettarla. Se non vi piace, la porta è lì' indicò l'uscita 'non sarò certo io a pregarvi di rimanere. Avete la fortuna di imparare da personale competente, che vi sta formando e non vedo geni tra di voi...è tutto' terminò, raccogliendo il materiale.

Era stato brusco e determinato, forte del cambiamento che aveva meditato lungamente, già in testa dalla notte della cena a casa di Steve, il primo momento conviviale di una lunga serie, giacché il Capitano lo precettava, insieme ai colleghi, quasi quotidianamente, coinvolgendolo in molte attività.

Si era chiesto se, alla base della sua drastica decisione, vi fosse solo il desiderio di migliorare le prestazioni degli specializzandi o, piuttosto, una gelosia di fondo nei confronti della moretta e l'impulso di separarla da Maximoff, le cui doti erano comunque evidenti.

Rafflesia si fece la stessa domanda, nell'identico istante, vedendo l'interessato uscire dalla stanza della riunione, esaminare il foglio appiccicato in bacheca, rincorrere Barton e iniziare a discutere, in maniera veemente.

Si era messa di lato; dai toni della litigata, comprese che Clint sarebbe stato il referente dello specializzando, nel primo turno programmato, e lei mai più, dato che lo aveva avuto come allievo fin dall'inizio, per circa un anno e mezzo.

Gridavano così forte, davanti a pazienti e personale, facendo il suo nome, che fu costretta ad intervenire, rimanendo neutrale. Poggiò le mani sul braccio di ciascun contendente 'Calmatevi, state dando spettacolo. Pietro, è giusto che ti confronti con la medicina d'urgenza attraverso approcci diversi; il Dottor Barton è un ottimo insegnante ed è il Primario, è un privilegio essere supervisionato da lui. Io sarò comunque qui, per qualsiasi dubbio o chiarimento, come per gli altri studenti' tentò di farlo ragionare.

Quello, che la venerava, abbozzò, poco convinto, mettendosi a disposizione del suo capo.

'Una rivoluzione copernicana...' commentò la moretta, intanto che versava un caffè, per lei e Clint nella saletta medici.

'Sei contraria a priori?' era agitato, temeva il suo parere.

'Per i ragazzi, generalizzare la vicinanza ad un superiore è un bene; la tua firma sulle prescrizioni...onestamente mi convince poco' ammise.

'Tu non ne hai bisogno, avrei voluto esimerti ma non posso fare favoritismi; sono certo sarà solo una formalità...' le confessò, scrutando il suo viso, più del necessario.

'L'ho capito e mi adeguerò. Comunque, vacci piano con Pietro. Ha un caratterino molto difficile da gestire. Mischia talento e sregolatezza, è una mera questione di indole. È rimasto attaccato al mio camice, a lungo, per mia scelta, perché sapevo come prenderlo, a differenza degli altri strutturati, con cui questionava di continuo' lo pregò.

'Forse...il problema è che non riesce a mollarti, nemmeno psicologicamente. Ciò che prova per te influenza i suoi comportamenti sul lavoro. È sempre un male, Rafflesia, soprattutto in una professione come la nostra' chiarì.

'Vero!' La conversazione stava diventando imbarazzante; la Tyler si sentiva strana, quando erano solo loro due, percepiva una curiosa elettricità nell'aria, qualcosa di non detto. Cambiò argomento, agganciandosi al concetto appena espresso dal collega 'Hai visto il casino che è successo per la storia tra Thor e Wanda?'.

'Steve mi ha fatto un riassunto dettagliatissimo...Fury era nero, non solo in senso figurato! In effetti, lo avevamo consigliato di soprassedere a frequentare una studentessa! A volte, è complesso frenare i propri impulsi...e Point Break è parecchio impulsivo…il sesso nella stanza in cui ci si riposa fra un turno e l'altro…esagerato!' il Falco rise, squadrandola languido, intanto che Maria Hill li avvisava di un'ambulanza in arrivo.

La convivenza lavorativa tra Barton e Maximoff era stata un disastro, fin dal primo momento. Diversità di carattere e generazionale, una passione più o meno velata per la stessa donna, per di più una collega; qualsiasi fosse la reale motivazione, in poco tempo, li aveva portati ad un punto di rottura.

Era stata un'esplosione di rabbia del ragazzo, accusato da Clint di aver dimenticato di ritirare le analisi di un paziente, con molta superficialità.

A seguito di una visita effettuata insieme, il Primario si era raccomandato di informarlo dell'esito dei referti, poiché il degente lamentava un malessere che ipotizzava connesso ad una malattia infettiva.

Quando, due ore dopo, Vedova Nera, allarmata, aveva chiamato il Falco al cellulare, per avvisarlo che aveva visto giusto, di nuovo, lui aveva capito che Maximoff si fosse scordato del compito assegnatogli. Gli venne il sangue al cervello, quando ne comprese la ragione, trovandolo in chiacchiere, con Rafflesia! Lì successe il finimondo vero e proprio!

'Ti avevo pregato di stare col fiato sul collo a Romanoff e portarmi i risultati subito! Erano pronti da un'ora e mezza...e positivi...il paziente ha la meningite! Per colpa tua, siamo stati esposti e dovremo fare tutti la profilassi, maledizione, non è una passeggiata di salute' Clint strillava, minacciando lettere di richiamo e provvedimenti disciplinari più gravi, sotto gli occhi violetti della Tyler, che lo invitavano a smorzare i toni...cosa che non accadde...fu esattamente il contrario.

Alle diffide, Pietro, sconfortato del rimprovero, avvenuto davanti a lei, e idrofobo, si inalberò 'Sai che c'è, Primario dei miei stivali? Hai rotto le palle e sono stufo...' si liberò del camice e lo buttò, nel secchio dei rifiuti, andando in saletta a svuotare l'armadietto.

La moretta lo seguì, osservandolo mettere le proprie cose in uno zaino, e togliere il cartoncino col suo nome. 'Che hai intenzione di fare?'.

'Me ne vado, perdonami, non posso più lavorare con quello stronzo' mogio, spiegò le sue intenzioni.

'È una follia; se molli il tirocinio ora, non varranno nemmeno gli anni precedenti e dovrai iniziare da capo...è un peccato, ragiona!' lo pregò, accorata.

Lui la fissò, prendendola per la vita e stringendola a sé 'Dimmi che vuoi che resti, non solo perché sono un tuo studente...' confessò, finalmente, ciò che era evidente al mondo e che lei aveva fatto finta di non vedere.

La donna ricordò le parole dei suoi amici e di Clint, in particolare, comprendendo avessero ragione e di non aver gestito bene la vicenda. Si spostò, facendo un passo indietro, bianca come un lenzuolo 'Mi spiace, non posso...'.

L'altro sbatté, con forza, l'anta metallica 'Sei cambiata da quando è arrivato lui...' sibilò, incazzato, riferendosi a Barton. Uscì alla svelta, trovando proprio il Falco, che aveva chiaramente udito la conversazione dall'inizio, sullo stipite della porta 'Sempre tra le palle…'commentò, al suo indirizzo 'Vado via, non vi darò più fastidio o creerò problemi...' la morte nella voce, spintonò il Primario, che sperava di parlargli, e si diresse verso il desk, consegnando il cartellino di riconoscimento a Coulson.

Rafflesia, gelata da comportamenti e parole, si riprese 'Provo a fermarlo'.

Clint la trattenne 'È troppo arrabbiato, in questo momento; vedrai che si calmerà, tornando sui propri passi...'. Le strinse la mano, tentando di placare anche lei, molto agitata, facendole una carezza sul viso.

La moretta lo fissò, in un tempo che le parve infinito, in silenzio, estremamente coinvolta. Sentiva un languore fisico, verso quell'uomo. Con il respiro affannato di entrambi nelle orecchie, deglutì, accorgendosi di aver poggiato entrambe le mani sul suo torace.

Barton, estasiato dal loro contatto, sospirando dissimulò la propria attrazione e si spostò, vedendo avvicinarsi, con la coda dell'occhio, il Direttore Fury che, avvisato dalla Romanoff del caso di meningite, era sceso a sincerarsi sia che fossero state prese le misure di contenimento di una eventuale diffusione sia a comprendere a chi potesse attribuire la responsabilità dell'accaduto.

'Che hai?' persino Bruce, perennemente sovrappensiero, si era accorto del disappunto della Tyler.

'E' disperata per Maximoff! Pensa sia colpa sua se ha mollato!' intervenne Steve, rispondendo al suo posto, in sala mensa.

'Non prendermi in giro; mi avete ammonito ad aspettare, a farlo sbollire, e non è servito. L'ho chiamato al telefono; è spento e non mi ha ricontattato, nonostante i messaggi che gli ho lasciato in segreteria. Sono andata a casa sua, non ha aperto, forse non c'era nemmeno' riassunse, la testa fra le mani.

'Mica puoi obbligarlo a tornare, se non vuole ' Tony fu laconico.

'Stark! E' il miglior specializzando che abbia mai avuto!' Rafflesia quasi lo gridò.

'Clint che suggerisce?' Natasha la interpellò; il Falco non era di turno e potevano parlare liberamente.

'Uhm, Pietro è un argomento tabù, il classico sassolino nella scarpa' si lamentò.

'Inutile ricordarti, di nuovo, che, secondo me, Barton ha ragione; però...ho una soluzione! Tieni e fanne buon uso' dalla tasca del camice, Thor tirò fuori un volantino colorato e glielo passò. Era la locandina di un concerto rock, che si sarebbe svolto il venerdì sera seguente.

Lei lo rigirò fra le mani 'Suona?'.

Il biondo annuì 'Fonte sicura, sua sorella...non mi tormentate, ci esco ancora perché è favolosa, adora il surf, come me. Pietro sarà lì, con il suo gruppo; ha continuato a coltivare l'unica passione rimasta, in queste settimane. Io parteciperò, con Wanda, se vuoi un passaggio. Tuttavia...ti consiglierei...' tentennò.

Il Capitano terminò al suo posto 'Devi andare con il Falco, il problema è fra loro! Convincilo ad accompagnarti e stai tranquilla; se dovessero ammazzarsi di botte, li separerà Point Break!' indicò il bicipite di Thor.

Rafflesia alzò gli occhi al cielo; da lì in avanti, tentò di trovare il modo per proporre a Clint di recarsi all'evento insieme, senza riuscirci, praticamente fino al pomeriggio dello stesso venerdì.

Intimorita, intanto che lo vedeva lasciare il camice nell'armadietto accanto al suo, si buttò 'Ti andrebbe di venire ad un concerto con me, stasera?' gli propose; le sue parole parevano un invito diretto e così gli mostrò il volantino con la foto del gruppo 'Suona bene...' spiegò, riferendosi a Pietro.

Barton si rammaricò; aveva sperato in una proposta molto diversa. Tuttavia, sia perché non voleva perdere l'opportunità di un'uscita con lei, sia perché da tempo si stava scervellando su come risolvere la questione di Maximoff, acconsentì, prontamente 'Va bene, vediamo cosa ne viene fuori, non garantisco il risultato'.

'Fantastico! Ho il cambio, mi vesto da Steve e ti busso' gli propose.

'Preparati da me' si lanciò 'è più pratico; finito il concerto, ti riaccompagno, so da Tony che stamattina sei venuta con lui'.

La moretta annuì, pensierosa. Clint le fece strada fino all'appartamento, identico e speculare a quello del Capitano. Spartano, all'inverosimile, quasi asettico, arredato coi mobili dell'Ikea 'Sembra di stare in Ospedale' lo prese in giro, ammirando però le decine di libri e pubblicazioni scientifiche sparse ovunque.

'Non bado all'apparenza, mi basta poco per vivere' sussurrò.

'Non era una critica, ma una constatazione' lo sfottè e si chiuse in stanza, dov'era annesso il bagno, per rinfrescarsi e vestirsi. Anche lì tutto ordinatissimo, il letto rifatto, il posacenere vuoto sul comodino, accanto altri libri. Nella camera, l'odore del suo dopobarba.

Ne uscì, lavata, profumata e truccata, con un paio di jeans stretti e scuri, strappati in più punti, una canotta bianca a costine, tacchi alti e un giacchino corto di pelle nera 'Abbastanza rockettara?' gli chiese.

'Caspita, Dottoressa Tyler, favolosa come sempre. E, come sempre, mi farai sfigurare!' gli occhi estasiati di quella visione, si rivolsero al proprio abbigliamento, jeans e camicia azzurra con le maniche corte.

Rafflesia rise, imbarazzata per lo sguardo che le aveva indirizzato, arrivato fin dentro le sue viscere. Prese la pochette, e la borsa che avrebbe lasciato nella jeep del collega 'Andiamo al concerto per convincere Pietro, non per una sfilata di moda'.

'Detto da una perfetta come te, suona male!' ribatté l'uomo, in vena di complimenti, aprendo la porta di casa e conducendola al garage.

'Clint' lei interruppe il silenzio del tragitto fino al locale, molto agitata 'hai acconsentito a venire con me. Che gli dirai? Ti scuserai? Che si fa?'.

Il collega non rispose, verbalmente, sulle prime. Fece un unico gesto; con la mano destra, le sfiorò la guancia sinistra, dolce e delicato. 'Qualcosa mi inventerò... pare che la band di Maximoff sia incredibile. Veniamo fuori da un periodo pesante, tanto lavoro e stress, abbiamo bisogno di svagarci, godiamoci la serata'.

Rafflesia annuì, la pelle che bruciava al suo tocco, un fuoco nel petto e un indolenzimento fra le cosce. Vide l'insegna del locale, dove si svolgeva il concerto, un disco pub in stile rustico, zeppo di avventori in ogni ordine di posto.

'Vieni' Clint la scortò, con la mano intrecciata alla sua, come fossero una coppia, fin dentro, dove scorse Thor, che li salutava e che, per fortuna era arrivato prima di loro e aveva occupato un tavolino, con Wanda.

'Ciao' il biondo aveva già ordinato da bere, per tutti.

'Dottoressa Tyler, sono contenta che siate qui!' la specializzanda era in pena per suo fratello e parecchio formale.

'Diamoci del tu, non siamo in servizio' la invitò il Falco, sedendosi 'Come sta Pietro?'.

'Maluccio; afferma il contrario, noi siamo gemelli, lo conosco come nessuno al mondo. E' pentito, ma non lo ammetterebbe mai, è orgoglioso' si sfogò.

La moretta, compiaciuta del sincero interesse del Primario, fu distratta dalla band che saliva sul palco. Maximoff, carismatico anche nella veste di musicista, era il leader del gruppo, chitarra e voce solista. Già dal primo brano fu chiaro che fosse un talento; il pubblicò si scatenò, al susseguirsi di una canzone più bella dell'altra, alzandosi dalle sedie, ballando, addirittura sui tavoli.

'E' bravissimo!' Thor cantava a squarciagola i classici proposti, Dire Straits, Metallica, Guns'n Roses.

Il trio - oltre a Pietro, un bassista ed un batterista - si esibì in un paio di pezzi originali, ugualmente apprezzati.

Rafflesia e Clint, finiti loro malgrado in mezzo alla pista da ballo, insieme ai colleghi, ballavano, sudati e sorridenti; lei aveva preso sul serio le parole che si erano scambiati in auto ed aveva provato a scacciare i cattivi pensieri. Sarebbe stato meglio se si fosse rilassata.

Suonata l'ultima canzone rock, Pietro stesso annunciò al microfono che, per chiudere la prima parte del concerto, avrebbero eseguito un brano romantico, unitamente ad una corista.

Alle prime note di _Tougher than the rest_, noto pezzo di Bruce Springsteen, il Falco si ritrovò a trarre a sé la Tyler; l'aveva tirata leggermente per il polso, unendo la propria mano con la sua, e lei gli aveva poggiato la sinistra sulla spalla.

Il Falco l'aveva avvinta con il braccio dietro la schiena. 'Adoro questa canzone...' le sussurrò, preso dal loro contatto, fissandola negli occhi, il suo respiro a dieci centimetri dal viso, il corpo caldo e palpitante appicciato al proprio, la carne morbida dei seni a contrasto con la durezza dei capezzolini inturgiditi contro il petto.

'Anche a me piace tanto' bisbigliò la partner; le uniche frasi che si scambiarono, fino al termine del brano, godendo della bellezza delle parole, della melodia romantica e della loro reciproca vicinanza, dimenticando il motivo per il quale erano lì…lo specializzando musicista, che li notò, con facilità, danzare incollati sulla pista, in mezzo alle altre coppie, potendosi permettere di scrutare la sala, durante la performance.

Comprese che fossero venuti per lui, gratificato dell'improvvisata, e che, fra la donna che gli piaceva tanto ed il suo capo, ci fosse un feeling molto forte.

Finito il brano, si tolse la chitarra di dosso e, madido, scese dal palco, per bere una birra, sentendosi addosso lo sguardo della moretta e del suo accompagnatore.

'Niente male, davvero' il Primario, giuntogli alle spalle, si era accomodato sullo sgabello alto, limitrofo al bancone, accanto al ragazzo, la Tyler in piedi, nervosa. Clint proseguì, le aveva promesso che avrebbe fatto il possibile per riportarlo all'ovile 'Sei bravo, dico sul serio e forse potresti vivere di musica. Sarebbe un vero peccato per i pazienti che non curerai, visto che sei' si girò, verso Rafflesia 'come dici sempre tu?' la esortò a finire la frase.

Lei la completò 'Il miglior specializzando che abbiamo mai avuto!'. Gli sorrise. Il sorriso aperto, gioioso ed affascinante che li ammaliava entrambi.

Maximoff buttò giù il contenuto del boccale di birra in due sorsi, in difficoltà, borbottando 'Ho mollato! Non potrei rientrare comunque!'.

'Amministrativamente, non è così. Per l'Ufficio del Personale dell'Ospedale, sei in malattia' Barton li stupì.

Persino la collega alzò il sopracciglio. 'Come?' gli chiese.

'Sì, anche per Fury; ho pensato io alle formalità' lo rassicurò 'Così non perderai un giorno di stipendio. A due condizioni; prenderai di nuovo servizio da lunedì e ti impegnerai ad andare d'accordo con me…io farò lo stesso. Se andrà tutto per il verso giusto, potrai lavorare con la Dottoressa Tyler, nell'ultimo trimestre del tirocinio, ehm, in via eccezionale' Non avrebbe voluto cedere sull'ultimo punto, ma gli era parso un inevitabile compromesso, date le circostanze.

La moretta era sempre più sbalordita. E lo fu di più della risposta di Pietro 'No, Dottor Barton, rimane valida la precedente programmazione' era troppo doloroso stare a contatto con colei che non lo ricambiava e preferì sottrarsi alla sua vicinanza.

'D'accordo, come vuoi. A lunedì' Clint gli tese la mano.

Il ragazzo la strinse, prontamente 'Ci sarò. Godetevi il proseguo del concerto. E grazie per essere venuti, mi ha fatto piacere, per tutto' li salutò, per risalire sul palco, richiamato a gran voce dal suo gruppo.

Intanto che camminavano verso il tavolo, la Tyler si complimentò, felice 'Sei stato fenomenale, avevo perso le speranze. Sei eccellente, in ogni cosa che fai' commentò 'per questo hanno dato il posto a te e non a me, lo dico con cognizione di causa'.

'Smettila, è un discorso che pensavo non avremmo affrontato più, soprattutto stasera' l'aveva stretta fra le braccia, dieci minuti prima, e gli parve surreale l'affermazione che le era uscita di bocca, ancorché un apprezzamento sincero.

'Non giriamoci più intorno, hai delle doti che mi mancano' affermò, sedendosi di fronte a Thor e Wanda, che, abbracciati, si erano goduti la scena della riappacificazione. 'Dato che Steve già lo sa e non si tiene una confidenza nemmeno se gli spari…volevo informarvi che ho fatto domanda per partecipare al concorso per l'insegnamento, all'Università di Los Angeles'.

Clint smise di respirare; aveva accennato all'idea di cercare un nuovo lavoro, ma quello…era davvero troppo, nella sua testa!

'Caspita, un posto più lontano no? E' addirittura un altro fuso orario…è il luogo più distante da Boston che potessi scegliere. Quando vincerai il concorso, perché tu lo vincerai, stanne certa, te ne andrai… non ci vedremo più' si lamentò il biondo.

Aveva espresso l'amarezza di Barton, con le parole che avrebbe usato lui. Provò a dissimulare la propria infelicità 'E' un'Università molto rinomata, e in California c'è il sole per tutto l'anno…'.

'Già; ma è solo una domanda, l'esame è particolarmente difficile ed è raro scelgano persone giovani come me. Ho voluto tentare, vedremo! Chissà se riuscirò a trovare il tempo per studiare, col Falco che mi schiavizza?!' gli fece un sorriso, malinconico.

Le sensazioni che aveva provato durante il ballo l'avevano turbata profondamente, ed aveva preferito essere onesta; non avrebbe avuto alcun senso iniziare un legame sentimentale, sapendo che, di lì a poco, forse, avrebbe fatto i bagagli per trasferirsi a cinquemila chilometri di distanza.

Clint era rimasto molto male a quella notizia, glielo aveva letto in faccia. Era stato molto silenzioso, riaccompagnandola, in apparenza concentrato sulla guida. 'Quella è casa mia' indicò una villetta di mattoni rossi a due piani, con un piccolo e curato giardino 'la strada l'hai imparata! Buonanotte' fece una battuta, prima di scendere dall'auto. Voltandosi, per un ultimo saluto, sul vialetto, notò che era fermo, in attesa entrasse all'interno; non seppe mai con esattezza il perché, ma tornò sui suoi passi, andando verso il posto del guidatore, ed aprì lo sportello.

Barton la scrutava 'Hai scordato qualcosa?' le domandò, seduto nell'abitacolo.

'Sì, questo' lo baciò, leggera, su una guancia, con le labbra morbide e profumate 'Clint, non essere triste, nemmeno è sicuro mi prendano, a Los Angeles…e non sparirò, da un giorno all'altro' volle rassicurarlo e forse rassicurare se stessa, senza riuscirci, scappando via l'attimo seguente.

Il Primario non disse nulla, nemmeno un parola; la seguì solo con lo sguardò, fin quando non rientrò nella villetta e vide accendersi la luce del soggiorno. Ritornò a casa propria confuso, avvilito ed insieme esaltato, toccandosi continuamente la pelle del viso, dove la moretta aveva poggiato le labbra, chiedendosi se sarebbe rimasto il primo ed unico bacio avuto da lei.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitolo 4 Troppo**

Dal lunedì seguente, Pietro aveva ripreso servizio; si era molto impegnato ed era riuscito a trovare un equilibrio con Barton, complice la buona volontà di quest'ultimo. La loro collaborazione era proficua; non sarebbero mai stati grandi amici ma si rispettavano. Diversamente, alla luce del rifiuto ricevuto dalla moretta, aveva deciso di tenere le distanze e si confrontava con lei il minimo indispensabile, esclusivamente per motivi di lavoro.

'Hai perso un ammiratore!' Natasha la prendeva in giro; erano insieme in camerino, nella boutique vicino il Policlinico, dove abitualmente facevano compere.

'Speravo di aver instaurato un rapporto che andasse al di là dell'insegnamento, mi ero sbagliata! Come mi sta?' Rafflesia provava una gonna grigia scura, lunga al ginocchio, con un fiocco in vita, sopra un top bianco di seta.

'Benissimo, come tutto ciò che indossi' ribadì la Romanoff 'E' nella fase ormonale, ti vedeva in posizione orizzontale, sotto di sé…è un giovane uomo, che pretendi!'.

'Hai ragione!'.

'Comunque, hai sempre il tuo fan numero uno!' la rossa ridacchiò, infilandosi i propri vestiti, dato che entrambe avevano deciso cosa acquistare.

'Finiscila con questa storia, ti sei fissata e Steve mi tormenta!' si stava scocciando, i suoi amici erano eccessivamente insistenti ed impiccioni.

'E' il Primario del tuo Reparto, è brillante, intelligente, educato; senza contare che Point Break ci ha raccontato che avete ballato un lento, al concerto di Maximoff, come due adolescenti; ci mima addirittura la scena! E' uno spasso!' la collega rise 'perché non ci fai un pensierino?' le suggerì.

'Vedova, no! Forse mi trasferirò in California, e una relazione con un superiore è una follia!' si oppose.

'Tante vanno a letto col capo per fare carriera; non sarebbe il tuo caso, dal momento che è l'unico più alto in grado di te e non potresti prendere il suo posto, nemmeno se volessi. Magari, se vi metteste assieme, non andresti più via…' suggerì; era ciò che le premeva di più, sperava tanto cambiasse idea su quel maledetto concorso.

La moretta lo capì 'Rimarremo amiche ugualmente, Nat! Anzi, mi verrai a trovare con Bruce, più volte di quanto immagini! Sole, mare, spiagge bianche!'.

'Se lo dici tu; secondo me ti piace, e non poco. Soprattutto piace a noi cinque, mica come Josh, il tuo ex…non lo potevamo soffrire…facciamoci preparare il conto! Sai, da quando il Falco ha introdotto le nuove regole sul proprio benestare su referti ed esami diagnostici, mi arrivano molte meno richieste! Mi è parsa una buona iniziativa!' commentò.

'E' tutto relativo; a volte, quando manca o è impegnato, si aspetta parecchio tempo e si mette a rischio la salute del paziente' la contraddisse, tirando fuori la carta di credito dal portafoglio.

Ne aveva discusso con Clint, innumerevoli volte, senza riuscire a farlo smuovere di un millimetro.

Da quando erano stati insieme al concerto di Maximoff, il loro rapporto si era ulteriormente complicato. Si frequentavano sia sul lavoro, sia nel tempo libero, grazie agli incontri ed eventi organizzati da Steve, con una sorta di stonatura di fondo, alla ricerca di un equilibrio introvabile.

La Tyler aveva la sensazione di camminare sulle uova, con lui.

Il Falco era cortese, formale, un perfetto superiore e collega. Amici…la parola che non avrebbe potuto usare, per definire il loro legame. Percepiva i suoi occhi addosso, continuamente; un malinconico trasporto, dietro le lenti degli occhiali da vista che aveva sdoganato in Reparto, smettendo di vergognarsene, ed una mestizia, dovuta alla sua confessione sul concorso per l'insegnamento.

Per lei, inquietudine e turbamento, nello stargli vicino. Il senso di irrequietezza aumentò, tuttavia, proprio a causa delle direttive di Barton; quando l'uomo aveva affermato che, per il suo vice, l'avallo per le prescrizioni sarebbe stato una mera formalità, si sbagliava di grosso.

Lo capirono entrambi un pomeriggio, in Reparto; un pomeriggio nefasto, che avrebbero ricordato a lungo.

Clint aveva preso, con Pietro, una giovane paziente, ridotta piuttosto male. Bionda, minuta, in chiara crisi di astinenza, aveva ecchimosi sulle cosce, sul busto e sul viso. Quando la portarono in Sala Emergenza, la ragazza fece il nome di Rafflesia 'Per favore, avvertite la Dottoressa Tyler!' li pregò.

Maximoff la riconobbe, in quell'attimo 'Si chiama Tiffany, è una prostituta, di solito ci pensa la Tyler'.

'Cercala' lo invitò il Falco; lo scambio dei malati non era prassi abituale, tuttavia si era convinto che la giovane avesse subito violenza e rifletté che, data la confidenza ed il fatto che fosse donna, la collega l'avrebbe messa più a suo agio.

A sentire il nome della biondina, Rafflesia si era precipitata; aveva scrutato la ragazza, e le aveva fatto una carezza 'Che è successo? Non dovevi essere al Centro di disintossicazione?' le domandò.

Tiffany le prese la mano 'Dottoressa, il metadone che mi davano, purtroppo, non mi bastava più; sono finita di nuovo sul marciapiede, e due clienti mi hanno massacrato…' piangendo, disperata, le spiegò.

'Accidenti!' la mora era rammaricata 'ora ti visito; potrebbe essere doloroso, devo capire cosa ti hanno fatto. Passatemi un kit stupro…e uscite…tutti fuori' ordinò.

Barton lo recuperò, personalmente, e glielo diede, solidale 'Aspetto in corridoio, casomai avessi bisogno di me'.

La collega annuì, con un cenno della testa, dedicando la propria attenzione alla sua paziente.

'La Tyler ha molto a cuore quella ragazza!' commentò Maria Hill, dal bancone dell'accettazione, intanto che Clint controllava al terminale il suo nominativo, apprendendo che era stata al Pronto Soccorso decine di volte, per analoghe problematiche, e la sua età…era minorenne!

Si incuriosì di tanto interesse del suo vice, continuando ad ascoltare i racconti dell'impiegata. 'Dopo l'ultimo ricovero, la Dottoressa l'ha fatta entrare in un centro, dove danno metadone e farmaci, aiutando le sfortunate come Tiffany, che non hanno più nulla e soprattutto genitori, parenti o amici che se ne curino. Ha fatto il diavolo a quattro, per farla inserire, e poiché, per i primi giorni, non c'era posto, le ha pagato il ricovero in una struttura privata. Lo so per certo, mi sono occupata personalmente delle pratiche amministrative…era una retta molto salata!'.

'Ha un cuore d'oro! Peccato ci lasci…' commentò Coulson, un'espressione di rimprovero verso il Falco, che alzò gli occhi al cielo. Le frecciatine sull'argomento erano continue.

'Non è l'unica paziente a cui abbia pagato cure o farmaci; il Dottor Stark dice che, con quel denaro, avrebbe già estinto il mutuo della casa' terminò la Hill, intanto che la moretta usciva dalla Sala Emergenza, pallida.

'Ho dovuto metterle diversi punti...certi uomini sono veri animali. È stata chiaramente violentata ma non vuole sporgere denuncia. D'altro canto, provare in Tribunale un'accusa simile, formulata da una prostituta tossica, è molto complesso…la sua scelta è comprensibile' si rammaricò.

'Che pensi di fare?' la interpellò il Primario.

'Rimarrà qui, in osservazione per qualche ora; ho chiamato il ginecologo di turno, per un consulto. Vorrei darle del metadone; è l'unico modo, affinché la riprendano al Centro!' suggerì, pensando di trovare un alleato nel Falco.

Lui, invece, contrario, si inalberò, 'Assolutamente no! Ho visto le cartelle relative ai suoi precedenti ricoveri. Entra ed esce dal Pronto Soccorso e dai centri, in continuazione. È solo una tossica, destinata ad una brutta fine. È inevitabile. Segnalala ai servizi sociali; se non possono prenderla in carico, dimettila, non appena starà meglio... lasciamo il metadone a qualcuno che abbia più forza di volontà...la prescrizione deve passare al mio vaglio e ti avviso, in anticipo, che non la firmerò'.

'Clint...ho fatto carte false, per farla entrare nel centro dove tentava di disintossicarsi...per favore...ti prego' lo scongiurò, avendo compreso dall'inizio che si fosse irrigidito, sulla sua presa di posizione.

'Non insistere. Siamo medici, non buoni samaritani. E non facciamo miracoli. A volte è necessario essere più distaccati dai propri pazienti; in caso contrario, si perde di obiettività' la rimproverò e le fu chiaro che gli avessero spifferato delle sue generose elargizioni, di cui non era a conoscenza. Certo, non si sarebbe vergognata di averla aiutata, stante il suo sguardo di biasimo!

'Come ritieni' cedette...immediatamente! Senza recriminazioni, accettò la decisione del suo capo, a testa bassa.

A lui sembrò strano: la collega era una vera combattente, una rock star, come gli aveva detto Thor, il primo giorno di lavoro.

Fu confortato, al pensiero di non doverci questionare, poiché ciò che sentiva per lei era diventato un bel problema. Tra la serata emozionante del concerto e la notizia di una sua probabile dipartita, e, in generale, del desiderio di lasciare l'ospedale in via definitiva, aveva letteralmente perso il sonno.

Non ci badò, lì per lì; gli fu tutto chiaro quando, tornando con Rogers dalla tavola calda, dove lo aveva accompagnato per un caffè, vide Tiffany, che saliva su un taxi, e Rafflesia, che forniva indicazioni al conducente, dandogli una banconota.

Non appena l'auto gialla sfrecciò via, la moretta si accorse di essere stata beccata; l'aveva fatta grossa, stavolta, bypassando la regola numero uno del suo superiore.

Ora il Falco la fissava incazzato, come avesse ucciso qualcuno. Le si avvicinò e la trascinò dentro, per un braccio, sotto lo sguardo preoccupato del Capitano, che lo seguì passo passo.

'Come ti è saltato in mente? Dimmelo! Non ero stato chiaro? Niente metadone...e se io non ti ho controfirmato la cartella, glielo hai dato...rubandolo!' urlava, intanto che passavano davanti allo schedario delle cartelle cliniche.

Si fermò, lei limitrofa, con gli occhi inquieti che sfidavano il mondo; il suo capo furioso, cercava il fascicolo di Tiffany. Lo trovò; sopra non c'era nessun appunto, ovviamente.

Come un folle, sbattè la cartella sul desk, e si diresse verso l'armadietto dei medicinali di classe A. Mancava una dose di metadone, che la Tyler aveva sottratto, per somministrarla alla sua paziente, affinché potesse riprendere il percorso della disintossicazione. Il cerchio delle prove contro la moretta si era chiuso!

'Proprio tu hai disobbedito ad una mia precisa direttiva! Sei il mio vice, la più alta in grado dopo di me! Ne avevamo discusso, sapevi fossi contrario e te ne sei fregata ugualmente. Credi di essere ancora tu a comandare, qui? Immune da qualsiasi sanzione, perché siamo amici?' Barton, che aveva perso le staffe, in maniera clamorosa, gridava a più non posso, al cospetto del personale. E pure di fronte a Nat, Tony, Bruce e Thor, che Steve aveva avvisato tramite Messenger, ed erano accorsi, per solidarietà.

Rafflesia non tirò fuori grandi argomenti per giustificarsi, era in torto marcio e lo sapeva 'Volevo solo aiutarla e non hai ascoltato le mie ragioni...' rispose, mesta, fissandolo negli occhi azzurri, consapevole di averlo tradito, deluso enormemente e di aver rotto il rapporto di fiducia che avevano costruito.

'Ti sbagli. Le ho capite ma non condivise. Tu, invece, non hai accettato il mio no, come risposta, poiché, nella tua testa bacata, ne desideravi un'altra. Nel mio gruppo di lavoro non tollero insubordinazioni. Il Direttore Fury deciderà il provvedimento più adatto al casino che hai combinato' la minacciò, prendendo l'ascensore, verso i piani alti della Direzione Generale, per informare il nero, sventolando il fascicolo della paziente.

'Clint, no! Fermati!' Tony non fece in tempo a raggiungerlo, che l'altro lo bloccò con la mano e premette il pulsante di chiusura delle porte. 'Scusa, ci ho provato, ma Iowa è tutto d'un pezzo!' Stark aveva tentato di convincerlo a non denunciarla.

Rafflesia si era seduta in saletta medici, fissando la finestra, assorta, con Vedova Nera vicino, che le porgeva un bicchiere d'acqua.

'È una brutta storia, non mi piace per niente' commentò il Capitano.

'Ti comprendo, darei l'anima per i miei pazienti. Credo di essere l'unico oncologo che va ai loro funerali. E non sono pochi! Però...avevi avuto delle direttive precise da un tuo superiore...' Banner tentò un esame obiettivo della vicenda.

'Il Direttore detesta questo genere di rogne!' sottolineò Thor.

'Fosse accaduto con chiunque altro, sarebbe stato meglio; invece, litigare col Falco...un vero e proprio disastro!' Tony era parecchio pessimista.

Dacché la moretta non aveva replicato a nessuno di loro, inquieta, la Romanoff le mise un braccio sulle spalle 'Non ci fasciamo la testa prima di cadere! Magari Fury sarà clemente, ti stima moltissimo!'. Lo sperò vivamente, pur essendone scettica, in cuor suo.

Dieci minuti più tardi, Coulson avvertì la Tyler che era desiderata proprio dal Direttore e lei salì, in fretta, nella sua stanza, avvilita, un cenno di saluto agli amici che le erano rimasti accanto, e le avevano fatto un sincero in bocca al lupo.

Steve, scosso, voleva persino accompagnarla, ma lo dissuase: era un problema solo suo e gli promise di informarlo, appena terminato l'incontro.

Quando entrò, davanti alla scrivania di Fury, trovò seduto Clint, rosso in volto e smanioso.

'Rafflesia, ciao, accomodati' la invitò il nero.

Lei occupò la poltroncina accanto al Falco, in silenzio.

Il Direttore la interloquì 'Siamo sempre alle solite! Il tuo capo mi ha riferito quanto accaduto. Vedi, mi si chiede di giudicare le tue azioni, da un mero punto di vista professionale ed amministrativo. Sarò obiettivo, in questo, e sarà un compito ingrato. Non sono stupito del tuo gesto, ti conosco da molto più tempo del Dottor Barton. Dal punto di vista morale, lo condivido, credimi. Ammiro il tuo coraggio; in pochi avrebbero messo in gioco la propria carriera, per una prostituta tossica'.

Clint era perplesso; Fury avrebbe dovuto rimproverarla aspramente, pareva si complimentasse.

Di fondo, il Direttore non aveva torto, lui stesso doveva ammetterlo. Lo aveva amareggiato la sua impudenza, unitamente alla certezza di essersi sbagliato…pensava che il loro rapporto fosse almeno un po' speciale. Invece, era stato tradito…non in maniera sentimentale, ma gli faceva male lo stesso…gli bruciava, da morire!

Il nero proseguì 'Quando mi hai chiesto perché avessi dato il posto di Responsabile di Medicina d'urgenza ad un altro, anziché a te, non ti risposi; Dottoressa Tyler, non l'hai avuto perché sei sempre troppo coinvolta dai pazienti e perché prendi il lavoro in maniera troppo personale. Troppo, nel tuo caso, è la parola sbagliata e non la giusta; sei addirittura troppo preparata, troppo qualificata. Non è mai stata una questione di curriculum o di studi. Così ora lo sai, potrai rifletterci, se ne avrai voglia…nei tre giorni di sospensione dal servizio, il provvedimento disciplinare per aver disobbedito agli ordini del tuo diretto superiore. Potete andare, entrambi'. Indicò la porta, non erano ammesse repliche.

Aggiunse solo, incisivo 'Ah, Barton, fai attenzione; in questo Ospedale, e sul lavoro, in generale, gli spioni non piacciono a nessuno. E tu hai fatto la spia proprio all'unica persona che adoriamo tutti!'.

Le ultime frasi di Fury avevano disintegrato l'autostima di Clint, che si ritrovò ad attendere l'ascensore, con la collega accanto, senza sapere cosa dirle, posto che riteneva dovesse scusarsi lei e non il contrario.

La vide scendere al piano di Chirurgia interna, probabilmente per incontrare il Capitano.

'Ciao, Falco, ci vediamo fra tre giorni' lo salutò, con un'indifferenza voluta che, per lui, fu peggio di una stilettata. Si chiese, scoraggiato, se non l'avesse persa, senza mai averla davvero avuta per sé.

'Rimani a dormire a casa mia; se il divano è scomodo, ti cedo il letto. Non mi va che resti da sola! Oppure vai dai Banner!' Rogers insisteva.

'Non se ne parla. Mica è un lutto. Per la prima volta, ho tre giorni per me. Riposerò e studierò per il concorso; non tutto il male viene per nuocere!' la Tyler provò a fare la spiritosa.

'Forse non ti va di stare da Cap, per la vicinanza dell'appartamento a quello di Barton; invece, potresti passare la notte da Nat e Bruce!' insistette Tony.

'Sentite…non è che non apprezzi la vostra vicinanza e preoccupazione; il mio percorso al Policlinico è finito da un pezzo, da quando il Falco ha avuto il posto a cui aspiravo e per cui ho lavorato una vita, non prendiamoci in giro' mormorò.

'Deve essere per forza così? Non puoi continuare a fargli da vice e rimanere a Boston, dove ci siamo noi, i tuoi amici?' domandò Natasha.

Lei sospirò 'Non credo, Vedova, non credo proprio. Meglio che vada!' prese la borsa, per dirigersi a recuperare la macchina in garage, con Steve alle calcagna.

'Ti sembrerà una domanda superficiale e sciocca; ho organizzato per andare al cinema venerdì, e avevi detto di sì, prima della...ehm…scenata odierna. Siccome verrà pure Clint…' non sapeva come parlarle della questione.

'Ho capito, Rogers, ti abbiamo scombussolato i piani. Il tuo verbo preferito è organizzare! Non ti fermi mai, Gesù, hai una vitalità! Non angosciarti, siamo adulti e vaccinati. Sei amico di entrambi e non credo sarà un problema frequentarsi in pubblico, con gli altri. Inoltre, fra settantadue ore, ricomincerò a lavorare a fianco del mitico Occhio di Falco' lo rassicurò, dissimulando la propria tensione, mentre saliva in auto.

'Se sei sicura, non disdico nessun appuntamento!' il Capitano aveva l'agenda piena di eventi che la vedevano coinvolta, insieme al suo capo.

'Tranquillo! Grazie di tutto e buonanotte' lo baciò, dal finestrino aperto, sgommando in direzione nord Boston.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitolo 5 Ti voglio un bene pazzesco**

'Sei ancora arrabbiato con lei?' domandò Steve, all'entrata del cinema, dove era arrivato in anticipo per ritirare i biglietti che aveva prenotato...i migliori della sala, ovviamente.

Clint, che era stato costretto ad accompagnarlo, si sbottonò 'È complicato. Non è rabbia. Sono deluso e dispiaciuto. Preoccupato del proseguo della collaborazione con…eccola' si zittì, vedendo avvicinarsi la moretta con Tony, Thor e Wanda oltre ad un'altra ragazza bionda, Pepper, la segretaria di Stark, per cui quest'ultimo aveva un debole evidente.

'Ciao, gente!' Iron Man subito ruppe il ghiaccio 'niente musi lunghi e litigate! Stasera solo divertimento!'.

'Lo sapevo' Natasha, sopraggiunta col marito, sbraitò, leggendo il cartellone '_Endgame_! Il solito film di supereroi...la sala sarà piena di ragazzini e nerd, peggio di Bruce! Capitano, scegli quello che piace a te, di noi te ne freghi!'.

'A me interessa!' ribatte' Banner, una maglia verde pisello indosso.

'Immaginavo...' la rossa ironica abbozzò, guardando la Tyler 'Bella gonna!' Aveva messo quella grigia scura, col fiocco, presa assieme 'il riposo ti dona, ti trovo meglio' terminò, scoccando uno sguardo di biasimo al Falco.

'Ringrazio il Dottor Barton per aver dormito fino a tardi, senza sveglia, ben tre mattine di seguito' non suonò affatto spiritosa.

'Entriamo' Rogers consegnò a ciascuno il proprio biglietto. Detestava le tensioni e aveva sistemato Clint e Rafflesia vicini, nei posti più laterali, auspicando un loro chiarimento.

Non fecero in tempo a sedersi che Tony, passando, smollò sulle gambe di lui un mastello cilindrico di cartone enorme, pieno di popcorn e, nelle mani di lei, due bicchieri di coca cola 'Offre la casa! Buon divertimento!' si volatilizzò, un attimo dopo.

'Ho capito l'antifona!' commentò Barton, guardandola negli occhi ametista 'Come stai?' Da qualche parte doveva pur iniziare.

'Bene...ecco il film!' indicò lo schermo - dove compariva un bersaglio circolare da colpire - inserendo la bevanda, nel porta bicchiere di plastica, agganciato alla poltrona e prendendo una manciata di popcorn 'Falco, non finirli e lasciamene un po'; se ti senti male e vai al Pronto Soccorso, la migliore non potrà curarti' fece una battuta e l'altro sbottò a ridere.

La moretta era molto divertente, volutamente poco affettuosa nei suoi confronti, rispetto al suo noto carattere. Almeno riuscivano ancora a parlarsi, rifletté il Primario, che si aprì, leggermente, accostando la bocca all'orecchio della Tyler e sussurrandole l'unica cosa che gli aveva pesato sull'anima 'Il Reparto non è lo stesso, senza di te! Mi sei mancata tanto, in questi tre giorni'. La verità assoluta su cui aveva rimuginato.

'Anche voi' aveva contraccambiato Rafflesia, prontamente, fissandolo attraverso le lenti da miope degli occhiali, usando apposta, il plurale. Era stato strano avere tutto quel tempo libero a disposizione; ne aveva approfittato, provando a non pensare alla vicenda di Tiffany e al confronto col Falco e con Fury.

'_Endgame_ non era affatto male' Romanoff commentava, alla paninoteca suggerita da Tony 'tranne i viaggi nel tempo e le connessioni dei personaggi…una confusione pazzesca!'.

'Perché non conosci i film precedenti, abbiamo casa piena di dvd della Marvel, mi avessi mai fatto compagnia a vederne uno!' si lamentò suo marito.

'Roba da nerd sfigati! Qui fanno i cheeseburger migliori di Boston, sono la mia passione. Vi consiglio il classico, con le salse annesse!' suggerì Stark.

'Lo sappiamo, ci trascini ogni benedetta volta che veniamo in zona. Cheeseburger per tutti? Alzate le mani, così ordiniamo' Steve si era messo in piedi a fare i conti.

'Spara, bellezza! Raccontaci che hai combinato durante la sospensione' Thor, appiccicato alla Maximoff, era curioso.

La Tyler, strategicamente piazzata dal Capitano di nuovo accanto a Barton, dettagliò 'Mi sono svegliata con comodo. Colazione a letto, doccia e via…ho saccheggiato le librerie universitarie nel quartiere di Cambridge, per cercare i testi che mi servono per il concorso, con poca fortuna. Ho un elenco lunghissimo…molti non ne ho trovati, forse possono ordinarli, qualcosa non lo ristampano più' dalla borsa prese la lista di libri, sconfortata.

'Posso?' Clint vi una scorsa alla lista, abbozzando un sorriso 'la maggior parte li ho a casa, non comprarli, te li presto io. Anzi, per la parte di Medicina d'urgenza, ti passo pure i cartoncini con le domande più frequenti. Potrei interrogarti, se vuoi…' si offrì, incredibilmente.

Lei si meravigliò della proposta. Aveva fatto mille storie, sapendo del concorso; ora non gli interessava più che se ne andasse per la propria strada, forse perché la recente discussione aveva dato il colpo di grazia a quel poco che c'era fra loro. Apprezzò la disponibilità e cortesia estrema che lo caratterizzava 'Grazie, approfitterò volentieri dei testi; per l'interrogazione…vedremo'. Voleva dire trascorrere parecchie ore insieme, ed era incerta, a causa del loro rapporto ambiguo.

'Falco, sei un genio; abbiamo specializzazioni su materie diverse, che saranno oggetto delle domande delle prove che dovrai affrontare' Steve fissò l'amica del cuore 'Ciascuno di noi ti preparerà, nel suo ramo, studierà con te, ti interrogherà…Chirurgia d'Urgenza Clint, Medicina Legale Natasha, Ortopedia Tony, Oncologia Bruce, Chirurgia Plastica Thor, io per Internistica…stilerò un piano di lavoro coi fiocchi, incrociando il programma di studio con i turni ospedalieri, con uno schema Excel! Che ne dite? Ci state?' si era rivolto al gruppo.

'No, Cap, avete tanto da fare, tra guardie ed interventi…' Rafflesia mise le mani avanti.

'Al solo pensiero che te ne vada, mi suiciderei…però, se è davvero ciò che desideri, sono disponibile ad aiutarti, persino la notte' Vedova Nera sbuffò.

'Concordo, con la mia dolce metà' si unì Bruce.

'Presente! Thor acconsentì, con Tony accanto che faceva sì con la testa, ingozzandosi del panino appena lasciato dal cameriere.

'I tuoi concorrenti non hanno scampo, li sbaraglierai con la nostra collaborazione' Rogers era a mille, e la rimirava, speranzoso acconsentisse, insieme agli altri, ammutoliti, in attesa di un suo cenno.

Erano stati gentili e le volevano un bene dell'anima, erano fra i medici più bravi degli Stati Uniti 'Mi avete convinto. Grazie, accetto!'. Accondiscese, in cuor suo leggermente riluttante, chiedendosi dove l'avrebbe condotta quell'ulteriore momento di vicinanza al Falco, verso cui nemmeno riusciva a voltarsi.

Quando Rafflesia aveva chiesto a Steve ed Clint se vi fossero state conseguenze in Ospedale, rispetto alla sua azione sconsiderata, entrambi avevano glissato. Ne comprese il motivo al suo ritorno.

Il personale fissava, di continuo, i movimenti di Barton, in particolar modo quando erano assieme, e lo ostacolava, in maniera irragionevole e subdola.

Proprio come aveva preannunciato Fury, si era schierato, smaccatamente, dalla sua parte, senza che lei lo avesse mai chiesto.

Se ne era accorta, di persona; convocata proprio dal Direttore, per un incontro sul budget, a cui partecipavano i responsabili delle Unità, non aveva notato il suo capo e gli aveva mandato un messaggio al cellulare.

Quello era caduto dalle nuvole, precipitandosi, e l'aveva ringraziata più volte. Al ritorno al Reparto, aveva chiesto spiegazioni, e Coulson, che avrebbe dovuto avvertirlo, si era scusato, mortificato; a causa di un forte mal di pancia era in bagno e non aveva potuto riferirgli la richiesta di Fury.

Per ogni mancato messaggio o problema creato, colleghi, infermieri ed amministrativi erano inattaccabili. Persino al laboratorio della Romanoff, i cui i collaboratori, dopo quanto accaduto con la Tyler, quando leggevano una richiesta firmata da Barton, beh, la mettevano sotto le altre, evadendola per ultima.

Vedova Nera aveva strepitato ma i suoi erano stati irremovibili; il Falco avrebbe avuto i referti richiesti, con i loro tempi. Era l'unica punizione che potevano infliggergli e lo avrebbero fatto...Nat, colpita dalla solidarietà e dall'affetto verso Rafflesia, non aveva sbraitato più di tanto, sperando che la vendetta durasse poco.

D'altronde, la diretta interessata aveva ripreso il lavoro con apparente serenità, prefiggendosi di essere ligia alle regole imposte dal suo capo, circostanza che lui parve apprezzare molto. Tra il Pronto Soccorso e la preparazione all'esame, era impegnata ogni minuto della giornata. Steve le aveva dato uno schema della programmazione dei momenti di studio coi colleghi, a cui si atteneva alla lettera, e Clint prestato i testi di cui aveva necessità.

Proprio quella sera, a casa sua, lo aspettava. Aveva proposto di vedersi da lei, poiché Rogers aveva invitato il resto della truppa maschile ad assistere ad una partita di football americano in tv, ed immaginava che le grida e gli schiamazzi si sarebbero sprecati, fino a tarda notte.

Sentì suonare il campanello; era Barton, preciso al minuto 'Ho imparato la strada' jeans scuri e polo blu, si stagliava sulla porta, in mano un mazzetto di fiori di campo che le passò, con un sorriso imbarazzato che faceva molto Iowa.

'Grazie, non dovevi' si affrettò a sistemarli in un vaso di vetro; gli altri uomini con cui aveva studiato non le avevano portato nulla, eccezion fatta per Tony, che si era presentato con una bottiglia di pregiato vino rosso, più per sé che per lei.

'Hai una casa splendida' il Falco fece un breve giro. Al piano terra della villetta, spiccava un salone molto grande con il camino, un lungo divano bianco angolare colmo di cuscini quadrati blu e verdi, con davanti una poltrona e un pouf circolare basso che serviva da tavolino; alle spalle del divano, un tavolo da pranzo rettangolare di ciliegio chiaro che richiamava il parquet, e sullo sfondo, una cucina a vista, con un'isola centrale con alti sgabelli del medesimo legname, realizzata in un color panna, che spiccava a contrasto del metallo degli elettrodomestici moderni.

Tre vetrate, di cui una centrale a due ante, aprivano la visuale sulla parte interna del patio e del giardino annesso.

Dall'ingresso sbirciò; sulla sinistra, un bagno ed un piccolo studio, con scrivania, computer, un divano letto, forse per gli ospiti, ed una libreria ben fornita, quasi come la propria.

Si chiese come fosse il piano di sopra e la camera da letto 'Ha ragione Romanoff, perfetta ed elegante in tutto!'.

'Esagera sempre! Come vuoi organizzarti? Ceniamo prima, durante o dopo?' chiese, passando subito al sodo ed indicando i libri, che aveva poggiato sul pouf bianco. Di solito studiava stesa sul divano, quando era sola.

'Con gli altri come ti sei regolata?' Clint si grattò il mento, incerto, gli occhi fissi su di lei, che si stagliava nel mezzo del salone, indosso i pantaloni della tuta bianchi e una t-shirt grigia scura, con lo scollo a v.

'Oddio…mi viene da ridere solo se ci penso! Ognuno a modo suo. Tony…ehm…durante, col calice sempre pieno di vino, Banner rigorosamente dopo, sennò non si concentra, Steve e Thor prima, pare morissero di fame. Nat verrà domani!' spiegò.

'Capisco! Non ho i problemi di digestione di Bruce, propongo prima per poi dedicarci al lavoro! Ti posso aiutare? Apparecchio?'.

'No, fammi compagnia' aprì il frigo, tirò fuori una bottiglia di vino bianco già stappata e riempì due bicchieri 'siediti e rilassati' indicò uno degli sgabelli dell'isola, iniziando a poggiare sul ripiano delle tovagliette colorate, piatti e posate, oltre ad una torta rustica ripiena di verdure e una ciotola con couscous di legumi e pesce 'Spero ti piacciano, ho preparato qualcosa di semplice e leggero'.

'Tu hai le mani d'oro! Chirurgo e cuoca! Sono invidioso, tutte queste doti in un unico essere umano! Vista la mia spesa da single suicida, lo vedo come un tentativo di corruzione da parte di una subordinata!' ribatté, spassoso, con l'acquolina in bocca.

Sorseggiando il suo vino, lo osservò fare il primo boccone, con un gemito di piacere ed un commento altrettanto gradito, che le strappò un sorriso 'Pagherò il Capitano, sottobanco, per farmi inserire in qualche turno supplementare!'.

'Sono contenta…' prese una pausa 'soprattutto che i problemi fra noi si siano leggermente appianati'.

'Lo so, Dottoressa Tyler, che non mi chiederai mai scusa, mi sono rassegnato! Non è nemmeno ciò che mi aspetto da te, sei fatta così' ammise il Falco, continuando a cenare.

'Non era personale, volevo lo sapessi; anzi, è stato ancora più difficile perché avevi dettato tu la regola che ho deciso di non osservare' si giustificò, le iridi violette puntate sul volto del commensale.

'Se ricapitasse un caso analogo?' la interpellò, certo della sua risposta.

Lei abbassò il viso, verso il piatto, silenziosa.

'Almeno sei coerente!' ridacchiò il Falco, servendosi di un altro trancio di torta rustica.

'Ricetta di Steve' terminata la cena, Rafflesia posò un vassoio con due caffè e due fette di torta alle mandorle, sul tavolino basso e si sedette a terra, accanto a Barton, che già spulciava libri, appunti e cartoncini con le domande.

'Me l'ha fatta assaggiare! La mangio più tardi, se non ti spiace…attacchiamo! Pronta?' lui doveva esserlo, poiché, come un missile, la interrogò, senza tregua. Un vero e proprio bombardamento, per tastare la sua preparazione. Segnava, su un foglio, le risposte giuste e sbagliate, per capire cosa approfondire.

'Basta! Sono esausta! Ho lavorato più con te, in un'ora e mezza, che con gli altri sommati' Rafflesia interruppe il collega, che, instancabile, sarebbe andato avanti all'infinito.

'Eccellente, non avevo dubbi' confermò, controllando sul suo foglio 'insisterei sulle procedure di rianimazione, per il resto possiamo seguire gli argomenti del manuale, capitolo per capitolo!'.

'Va bene, professor Falco!' la moretta gli passò la sua porzione di dolce, ridendo a crepapelle.

'E' meglio di quella di Steve. Non glielo dirò nemmeno sotto tortura, si offenderebbe a morte!' si complimentò lui, intanto che ingoiava l'ultimo boccone, seduto a gambe conserte sul pavimento, accanto alla padrona di casa.

'Grazie, mi lusinghi'.

'È la verità' nel ribadirlo, alzò lo sguardo e vide una briciola rimasta attaccata all'incrocio delle sue labbra.

La lambì con il pollice e la portò alla bocca 'È il dolce più buono che abbia mai mangiato' mormorò, con voce roca, fissandola intensamente negli occhi. Gli sembrò di aver smesso di respirare e che per Rafflesia fosse lo stesso. Avvicinò il viso al suo, e, più delicatamente possibile, appoggiò le labbra su quelle dell'incantevole creatura che aveva di fronte. Morbide, profumate ed al gusto di mandorle, una vera delizia. Erano mesi che si teneva…non aveva resistito!

Col cuore in tempesta, aprì leggermente la bocca, sentendo in quell'attimo la punta della sua lingua cercare la propria. Contraccambiò, immediato, con passione, stringendola a sé per i fianchi, mentre lei allacciava i polsi dietro le sue spalle, con un gridolino accorato.

Un bacio più accalorato del precedente, finirono stesi sul pavimento sopra il tappeto, Barton su di lei, tolti e poggiati sul tavolino gli occhiali da vista.

Si staccò, senza fiato, giusto il tempo per liberarsi della polo e aiutare la collega a sfilare la t-shirt dalla testa.

La visione della femmina, con un reggiseno di pizzo trasparente, grigio chiaro, che lasciava poco all'immaginazione, gli dette lo sprint per sganciarglielo. 'Sei stupenda' commentò, ammirando i seni sferici e sodi ed i capezzolini eretti e duri, che si stagliavano, nella sua direzione.

Ci si sarebbe buttato a capofitto; si trattenne, portando al volto l'incavo del suo polso e baciandolo. Iniziò a colmarla di baci, partendo da lì, per risalire l'avambraccio sinistro ed il braccio, lasciando succhiotti sulle spalle e sul collo, intanto che lei tremava, sotto la sua bocca umida.

Con le mani, strizzò le sue mammelle, titillando, con la lingua, la punta dei capezzoli e passandola intorno all'areola, con un movimento circolare. Ripeté lo stesso gioco, con l'altro lato del corpo, stavolta ciucciandole il seno con foga; era tanta la tensione sull'inguine da slacciarsi i bottoni metallici dei jeans in cui stava scoppiando.

Rafflesia si sentiva in estasi, soggiogata dalle sue labbra e dalle sue mani; lo aveva immaginato molte volte e quello che stava vivendo era meglio, per il coinvolgimento emotivo che sentiva per il partner...le venne in mente la parola di Fury, troppo, nel momento in cui la mano di Clint si infilò sotto la tuta, dentro le mutandine, sfiorandole il sesso umido...era troppo presto, era troppo presa, a breve sarebbero stati troppo lontani...

Si tirò indietro, mettendosi a sedere 'Scusa! Non posso...' mormorò, affranta, rivestendosi in fretta e rialzandosi in piedi, in imbarazzo, seguita da lui, che la fissava, mortificato, con gli occhi sgranati 'Ho capito male? Non volevi?' diamine, erano arrivati a quel punto, stavano quasi per fare l'amore.

'Lo volevo, solo che sei il mio capo e probabilmente andrò via' abbassò lo sguardo sui libri 'è sbagliato, meglio soprassedere, non avremmo dovuto cominciare ' disse, a voce bassissima.

'Come desideri, non posso obbligarti a stare con me...per mio conto, non c'è mai stato nulla di meno sbagliato, ci tenevo lo sapessi ed un'ultima cosa' si avvicinò e le prese il volto fra le mani, per farle alzare lo sguardo, verso di lui 'ti voglio un bene pazzesco' la baciò, sulla fronte, e scappò via, col cuore straziato, lasciandola sola, in preda ad uno sconvolgimento interiore, un peso sull'anima.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitolo 6 Andrà tutto bene!**

Clint aveva dovuto raccontare l'accaduto agli altri; tornando nell'appartamento, guidato come un robot da casa di Rafflesia al casermone, la sigaretta fissa in bocca, insieme all'amaro di un sogno infranto sul nascere ed al gusto dolciastro delle mandorle, aveva incrociato il gruppo, che, sulla porta, salutava il Capitano, dopo la partita vista insieme.

Siccome lui aveva un viso rabbuiato e triste e, soprattutto, la polo indossata al rovescio, i colleghi si zittirono al suo passaggio, intuendo il motivo del biblico malumore.

Steve, con noncuranza, lo accalappiò e, con una leggera spinta, lo fece entrare in casa, uno sguardo complice agli amici, Tony in testa, che gli si affrettarono intorno, per farsi dettagliare l'andamento della sua serata.

Il Falco non si fece pregare, in cerca di consigli e solidarietà.

'Uhm...forse le parole di Rafflesia sono sincere. Non ha detto che non gli piaci. Anzi, sembrerebbe il contrario. In effetti, una relazione col capo non è il massimo. Per di più, proprio noi l'abbiamo spronata a credere di poter avere l'incarico a Los Angeles, studiamo insieme a lei!' la giustificò Rogers.

'Sei di parte e poco obiettivo, a causa della vostra amicizia!' sentenziò Stark.

'I rapporti con colleghi e subordinati si possono gestire. Guardate me e Wanda' Thor volle esporre il proprio punto di vista.

'Point Break, che razza di commento! Non è la stessa cosa!' si oppose Bruce, Clint accanto sul divano, stordito e disorientato.

'In amore vince chi fugge...da domani prova a evitarla, facendole capire che non ti interessa!' suggerì Iron Man, a suo dire vero esperto di questioni sentimentali.

Barton, ancora più confuso dalle loro chiacchiere, si ritirò nel proprio appartamento, non prima di aver pregato il Capitano 'Per piacere, toglimi dai turni per aiutarla a preparare l'esame!'. Si era arreso; rimanere da solo con lei, a quelle condizioni...era intollerabile. Soprattutto dato ciò che le aveva confessato, prima di scappar via da casa sua.

Steve si era adeguato alla richiesta, occupando lui stesso le ore di preparazione lasciate libere; i momenti in cui si era interfacciato con Rafflesia erano aumentati, senza che avesse avuto margine per un confronto esplicito su ciò che sapeva. Erano amici intimi, tuttavia l'argomento era spinoso e personale e la moretta aveva soprasseduto a ogni cena o evento che aveva organizzato, con la scusa dello studio.

Rogers si era portato dietro l'inconsolabile Falco, che non faceva mistero della pesante atmosfera che si respirava in Reparto, dato che le frasi scambiate con il suo vice erano ridotte all'osso.

Ad ingarbugliare la situazione, un nuovo evento destabilizzò l'equilibrio del Pronto Soccorso e delle loro vite.

In occasione della visita ad una bambina di quattro anni, la Tyler, intervenuta, insieme a Sam, aveva esaminato la piccola, che, accompagnata dal padre, piuttosto nervoso, recava, sul palmo della mano destra, una strana ustione a forma di stella.

Rafflesia l'aveva medicata; il caso era semplice e la ferita sarebbe guarita alla perfezione. Tuttavia, quando furono sole, con il padre fuori dalla stanza a compilare moduli amministrativi, la paziente, candidamente, aveva confessato 'Papà mi ha punita; sono stata cattiva e l'ho fatto arrabbiare'.

A fronte delle domande della moretta, davanti a Wilson, le aveva spiegato che era stato proprio suo padre a bruciarle la mano, utilizzando un riduttore per i fornelli, incandescente; da lì, la sagoma ben delineata a cinque punte, di cui il medico si era incuriosita.

Sconvolta, per prendere tempo, aveva comunicato al genitore che avrebbe tenuto la figlia in osservazione, ed aveva cercato le cartelle di eventuali precedenti ricoveri. Siccome non ce n'erano, aveva telefonato, rapidamente, agli altri Ospedali di Boston e se le era fatte mandare.

Il loro esame aveva confermato gli abusi subiti dalla bambina ed aveva dovuto, necessariamente, avvertire Clint.

Era la prima volta in cui si confrontavano, da tre settimane, e la voce le tremava, per più di un motivo 'Guarda' gli aveva mostrato i documenti reperiti 'ecchimosi, fratture a spirale ad entrambe le braccia, punti ovunque...se non lo fermiamo, la ucciderà'.

Era talmente accorata che lui prese a cuore la vicenda 'Avverto i servizi sociali, poi ci parliamo insieme. La piccola deve essere allontanata dalla famiglia, questo è certo'. Aveva, immediatamente, telefonato alla persona deputata, che era scesa, per sincerarsi della situazione, dandogli ragione.

Nel momento in cui, in corridoio, i due medici avevano spiegato al padre che sua figlia sarebbe stata affidata, quanto meno in via temporanea, ad una struttura pubblica, quello aveva sbraitato, aggressivo, in particolar modo contro la Tyler, con epiteti maschilisti e volgari.

'E' pure poco; si aprirà un'inchiesta penale, nei suoi confronti… lei è un mostro, non è degno di essere genitore. Mi auguro la chiudano in galera e buttino la chiave' Rafflesia, con la bambina che piangeva a dirotto in sottofondo, in braccio a Sam, non si era scomposta e si era espressa, contro l'essere immondo che aveva davanti, senza la minima paura, scatenandone le ire.

L'uomo, fuori di sé, si era gettato su di lei, prendendola per il collo con le mani e l'aveva sollevata in alto, fra lo sguardo stupefatto dei presenti.

Clint, dimostrando un incredibile sangue freddo, non aveva perso tempo e si era avventato sul padre della bambina, che stringeva la gola della collega - diventata cianotica - con un sinistro, che lo aveva colpito in pieno viso; aveva dovuto tirargli un altro cazzotto, con tutta la forza che aveva, dacché non mollava la presa e la stava soffocando.

Finalmente l'avversario aveva ceduto, lasciando andare la moretta, che si era accasciata a terra, quasi priva di sensi, intanto che le guardie di sicurezza sopraggiunte, su chiamata di Coulson, intervenivano, per separare i due contendenti che se le davano di santa ragione, e Pietro e Sam erano accorsi per prestare i primi soccorsi alla Tyler.

Quest'ultima aveva pensato di passare a miglior vita e non avere via di scampo; la mossa dell'uomo le aveva tolto il respiro, era stato come rimanere senza fiato sott'acqua. Le si era offuscata la vista, una miriade di puntini neri davanti agli occhi; fino a quando aveva notato la figura di Barton che, boxando con il padre della paziente, l'aveva liberata dalle sue grinfie.

Ancora a corto di respiro e parole, con Maximoff che esaminava il collo gonfio e Sam che le chiedeva come si sentisse, fissava il Falco, che, incurante di nulla e nessuno, le si era inginocchiato accanto e l'aveva stretta a sé 'Stai tranquilla, non è successo niente, andrà tutto bene…andrà tutto bene, ci sono io…' le aveva ripetuto, cullandola. Percepiva i battiti accelerati nel suo petto, l'odore acre della paura e la sua profonda vulnerabilità.

La moretta, gli occhi colmi di lacrime, gli si era avvinghiata, in silenzio, ed erano rimasti abbracciati, per un tempo indefinito, fin quando Steve e Thor erano comparsi, avvertiti da Phil, e li avevano trovati così.

'Dottor Barton, ci segua, dobbiamo stilare un verbale dell'accaduto' l'agente di Polizia della Stazione più vicina, contattato, secondo quanto previsto dalla procedura, aveva sollecitato il Primario, che aveva lasciato Rafflesia alle cure del Capitano e del biondo 'Medicatele l'abrasione alla gola' comandò, non prima di aver carezzato la guancia della collega, quasi calma, e raccolto gli occhiali dal pavimento, con la montatura oramai spaccata.

'Poteva ucciderti, c'è mancato poco!' Thor, in Sala Emergenza, effettuato un accurato controllo, le aveva spalmato una pomata e messo del ghiaccio per il gonfiore 'ti verrà un livido mostruoso, ed andrà via fra parecchi giorni! La pelle cicatrizzerà perfettamente, almeno' aveva detto, lavandosi le mani.

'Meno male che c'era Clint!' Rogers era bianco come un lenzuolo.

Lei annuì.

'E' vero che hai attaccato verbalmente il tipo?' chiese Tony. Erano scesi, al completo, per starle vicino.

'Sì, ho sbagliato, non mi sono tenuta, dato come aveva ridotto la figlia!' ammise, gli occhi ancora lucidi.

'Più che altro, l'amministrazione vuole la pelle di Barton. Ha difeso te, però ha spaccato la faccia al padre della ragazzina; sembra che il suo avvocato abbia già sporto denuncia contro Clint, per controbilanciare quella che riceverà, per i maltrattamenti. Vuol dire un lungo contenzioso e, per l'Ospedale, danni ingenti da pagare. Il minimo è che il Falco perda l'incarico, se non peggio...più probabile che lo licenzino, in tronco. Fury ha convocato il Consiglio di Amministrazione, per domani mattina alle nove, per la miseria, più veloce della luce' Banner li informò.

'Clint dov'è finito?' domandò Rafflesia.

'Ha parlato con gli agenti, ed è andato a casa, è stato costretto. Pietro ci ha informato che è stato sospeso, in via cautelativa, fin quando non si farà chiarezza sulla vicenda. Non gli hanno permesso nemmeno di venire a salutarti e l'avvocato del sindacato gli ha sconsigliato qualsiasi contatto con te' riferì Natasha.

'La cosa più assurda è che ti ha fatto la paternale e si è piccato, quando hai disobbedito alla sua regola sull'avallo per il metadone ed oggi si è comportato nell'identico modo; avrebbe potuto chiedere l'intervento della sicurezza o tentare di convincere il padre della bambina, a parole, senza usare i pugni. Al contrario, ti ha difeso, in quel modo, istintivamente. Ognuno nella vita, ha le proprie priorità...tutto qui...' Tony filosofeggiò.

La Tyler mise il viso fra le mani, sconfortata. Aveva buttato giù un paio di antidolorifici, e, alla fine, era riuscita a tornare in sé.

Fuori dalla saletta, l'aspettava lo staff, oltre alla Hill e Coulson, che lei tranquillizzò 'Sto bene, è tutto a posto! Rimettetevi al lavoro, con serenità'. Aveva spronato a tornare ai propri posti, amici compresi.

'Se l'è vista brutta, Dottoressa, ci siamo spaventati moltissimo' Maria, angustiata, commentò.

'Rafflesia, che accadrà al Falco?' Maximoff le domandò, accompagnandola verso l'uscita, accorato; si era affezionato al Primario e ne condivideva la condotta 'Se ci fossi stato io, al suo posto, sarebbe finita peggio!'.

'Non lo so, Pietro, proprio non lo so' lo salutò, avvilita, la testa colma di pensieri e dubbi che giravano vorticosamente.

Era stato un impulso, lo aveva fatto senza riflettere.

Si era ritrovata alla porta di Barton; eppure aveva i piedi incollati sul tappetino e non riusciva a suonare il campanello. Era bloccata, nelle orecchie la canzone del Boss _Tougher than the rest_, che il collega aveva rimesso, dall'inizio, almeno tre volte, da quando lei era lì, a volume molto alto…lo stesso brano che avevano ballato al concerto di Maximoff. Non se ne stupì: lei stessa, più volte, lo aveva cercato su Youtube, per riascoltarlo!

Alla fine, premette il pulsante; la musica si interruppe e l'uscio si aprì.

Clint, sigaretta in mano, pantaloncini corti e maglietta sportiva, gli occhiali da vista sul naso, sistemati con lo scotch da pacchi, la fissava, incredulo 'Ciao...sei l'ultima persona che pensavo di vedere! Non dovresti essere qui'.

Sinceramente meravigliato e imbarazzato per il brano, che lei di certo aveva udito suonare dal pianerottolo, le chiese, spegnendo la cicca al volo nel posacenere 'Vuoi entrare?'.

'Sì, grazie, solo per pochi minuti...' si accomodò, all'interno dell'appartamento, senza sedersi. Sul divano, vide diversi vestiti, camicie e cravatte poggiati vicini, ed aggrottò la fronte.

Il Falco, candidamente, spiegò 'Preparavo l'abbigliamento più adatto per l'incontro di domani…cioè cercavo! Non brillo per buon gusto, come sottolinea Vedova Nera'. Era amareggiato, si capiva dal tono della voce.

La Tyler non si scompose e, facendo un passo indietro, esaminò gli abiti, con uno sguardo d'insieme. Poi prese un vestito blu, pantaloni e giacca a due bottoni, una camicia bianca ed una cravatta a quadretti blu e azzurri, abbinandoli 'Così sarai perfetto...il celeste richiama i tuoi occhi. Metti scarpe nere, stringate, ed andrai alla grande' suggerì, strappandogli un sorriso.

Era venuta per altro, e si distrasse ancor di più, notando gli appunti, che Clint aveva scritto su un taccuino, poggiato sul tavolo da pranzo in salone, che riportavano il programma di lavoro di Medicina d'urgenza che stava affrontando con Rogers...c'era il suo zampino, comprese, sospirando.

Lui, scuotendo la testa, le rimirò il collo, sotto la sciarpa, strategicamente indossata per coprire i lividi.

'Non l'ho fermato in tempo...' si rammaricò.

'Sì, invece; in caso contrario, non credo starei qui a raccontarlo' si oppose 'comunque...sono venuta per darti questo' gli porse un biglietto da visita, che l'uomo lesse subito. 'Un nome altisonante. James Buchanan Barnes, avvocato penalista...chi è?'.

'È un amico d'infanzia di Steve. Bucky, il più bravo sulla piazza, credimi. Chiamalo, per favore, aspetta una tua telefonata, l'ho già avvisato; ti rappresenterà domani, al posto del legale del sindacato. È di un altro livello. Di James, è proprio il caso di dire che l'abito non fa il monaco, lo capirai quando lo incontrerai' la moretta commentò, con una smorfia.

Il Falco, grato, col cuore che scoppiava nel petto, non se lo tenne 'Perché fai questo per me?'. Credeva non si sarebbero più ritrovati…forse…una speranza l'aveva!

Lei, che stava uscendo, si avvicinò e, prendendolo nuovamente alla sprovvista, lo strinse a sé, con le braccia intorno alla vita, sussurrando, dolce 'Perché ti voglio un bene pazzesco!'.

Si allontanò in fretta e non appena fuori, sul ballatoio del pianerottolo, bussò, con veemenza, alla porta di Rogers, che si affacciò, tre secondi dopo; non fece in tempo a salutarla, che lei lo interloquì, frenetica 'Steve, devi aiutarmi! Ho un piano!'.

Clint, in piena confusione a causa degli eventi della giornata, non ultimo l'abbraccio di Rafflesia, che l'aveva trafitto nell'anima, aveva seguito il suo consiglio, contattando l'Avvocato Barnes; James, cordiale, gli aveva dato appuntamento per la mattina seguente da Doc Magoo's, un'oretta prima della riunione del Consiglio di Amministrazione, consigliandogli di provare a riposare il più possibile.

Cosa che non era accaduta. Nevrotico, Barton aveva passato la notte in bianco, fissando il soffitto. Considerava che avrebbe dovuto lasciare Boston per sempre, che non avrebbe più rivisto la moretta e buttato la carriera nel cesso. Rammaricandosi; aveva anche trovato un gruppo di amici, al Policlinico, con cui aveva legato, in maniera viscerale ed immediata, il Capitano in testa...stranamente, Rogers non lo aveva cercato...se ne stupì, rammaricato, rigirandosi nel letto, per l'ennesima volta.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitolo 7 Una grande squadra **

Con le lenti a contatto, anziché con gli occhiali sgangherati, vestito di tutto punto, e particolarmente elegante, con l'abbinamento scelto per lui dalla Tyler, Clint si recò al colloquio con l'Avvocato Barnes.

Lo riconobbe, con facilità.

Era un uomo fuori dall'ordinario. Incredibilmente attraente, stessa età ed altezza di Steve, occhi azzurro intenso, capelli castani scuri, lunghi all'orecchio; indossava un abito di pregio, firmato, che lo faceva sembrare un damerino. Teneva una borsa da lavoro di pelle color brandy, con la mano destra, e fu costretto a poggiarla a terra, per presentarsi, giacché il braccio sinistro era sostituito da una protesi in carbonio scuro, e la mano metallica sbucava dalla manica, in maniera inquietante.

'Sono Bucky! Tu il Falco, suppongo. So tutto di te e del casino che hai combinato!' esordì il legale, con un sorriso aperto. Ordinò un caffè, per entrambi, e illustrò qualcosina della riunione a cui avrebbero partecipato insieme, fattosi raccontare l'accaduto dal diretto protagonista.

Spiegò che il Consiglio di Amministrazione cercava un capro espiatorio, a cui attribuire l'intera responsabilità del fatto, risarcimento del danno compreso. Lo pregò di rimanere il più possibile in silenzio, nel corso dell'incontro e di non farsi prendere dall'agitazione.

Giacché James sembrava sapere il fatto suo, Barton accondiscese.

Bucky entrò nella sala meeting, un passo avanti il suo cliente, presentandosi ai papaveri che sedevano al grande tavolo ovale, tredici in tutto; quelli - Nick Fury in testa, che presiedeva il gruppo - rimasero interdetti che il Falco fosse rappresentato da uno degli avvocati più famosi del paese.

'Dottor Barton, veniamo al sodo; il suo Reparto brilla per indisciplina e maniere fuori dall'ordinario. Non è la prima volta che si verificano episodi come quello di ieri, assolutamente da biasimare' il Direttore cominciò, con parole piuttosto dure, per continuare sulla stessa linea 'Come componenti del Consiglio di Amministrazione, non possiamo che deplorare la sua linea di comportamento. Aggiungo che il papà della paziente ha presentato pesanti accuse contro di lei, per le lesioni subite nel pestaggio'.

Clint, nero come la pece, per la rabbia e l'impossibilità di replicare, oltre che avvilito, sentì la mano di Barnes, che si alzava in piedi, poggiarsi sulla spalla.

Il gesto lo tranquillizzò, intanto che l'Avvocato, rispondendo a tono a Fury, andò, repentino, verso la porta 'Signori, il mio cliente è uno dei medici più stimati della vostra struttura, e lo avete scelto come Responsabile del Reparto di Medicina d'urgenza, fra innumerevoli candidati, anche per le sue doti umane. E' indubbio che ieri sia semplicemente intervenuto, per proteggere una collega, una donna fra l'altro, che rischiava la pelle a causa di un padre violento e manesco, i cui maltrattamenti alla figlia sono raccolti nei fascicoli degli Ospedali di tutta Boston'.

In quell'attimo, Bucky fece un colpo di tosse e la porta si aprì; Rafflesia, imperturbabile, un tailleur nero pantalone con camicia bianca e tacchi altissimi, entrò, seguita alle spalle da Steve, Tony, Thor, Natasha e Bruce, che chiudeva il gruppo.

Clint quasi saltò dalla seggiola, e così Fury; era una riunione riservata! Che diamine erano venuti a fare?

La moretta, muta, si posizionò in piedi, davanti la commissione, togliendo, con una mossa plateale, il foulard colorato di Hermes che aveva al collo, e mostrando le ecchimosi che, dal giorno precedente, avevano assunto un'orrenda sfumatura bluastra; dal contorno delle stesse era, chiaramente, distinguibile la forma delle due mani dell'aggressore che le si era avventato addosso.

Barnes proseguì 'I medici qui presenti confermeranno, sotto giuramento, che la Dottoressa Tyler ha rischiato la vita, per colpa di un'aggressione in piena regola, e che il Dottor Barton l'ha solo difesa; non sono gli unici… c'è una sfilza di testimoni che faranno lo stesso, i cui nominativi ho raccolto in un elenco…un lungo elenco' passò al Direttore tre fogli zeppi di firme, intanto che gli amici, alle spalle di Rafflesia, annuirono, a riprova delle parole di Bucky.

'Avvocato, le motivazioni del Dottor Barton sono chiare; tuttavia, è necessario che l'Ospedale condanni modi di fare autogestiti e fuori controllo. Al di là della problematica connessa al procedimento penale contro il Primario di Medicina d'urgenza, prenderemo comunque un provvedimento, nei suoi confronti, e non sarà lieve' chiarì il nero.

James non fece una piega 'Il papà della paziente è una persona con molti problemi. Sua moglie è morta a seguito di una lunga e devastante malattia ed ha perso il lavoro. Ciò non lo giustifica né lo giustificherà mai, da mettere le mani addosso alla figlia; tuttavia, ha bisogno di aiuto e terapia, per poter, un domani, ottenere, di nuovo, la custodia della piccola. La Dottoressa Tyler, un po' troppo generosa, a mio avviso, e sottolineo senza il mio benestare, ha soprasseduto a presentare la denuncia contro di lui, che, di conseguenza, ha ritirato quella contro il mio cliente'.

Il Falco fissò la moretta negli occhi ametista, riconoscente, e lei lo contraccambiò. Un gesto simile era in linea con il suo stile e la sua anima, da lei non si sarebbe aspettato nulla di meno. Anche per questo, era così speciale. Si sentì mancare, colpito dalla sua sensibilità.

Fury, impressionato, tentò di replicare, ma Bucky lo interruppe, alzando la mano in carbonio 'Un'ultima cosa…il Dottor Barton sarà rintegrato in servizio, con effetto immediato; in caso contrario, oltre ai colloqui per assumere il suo successore, Dottor Fury, ne dovrà fare parecchi altri…per sostituire la Dottoressa Tyler, il Dottor Rogers, il Dottor Stark, il Dottor Hemsworth, la Dottoressa Romanoff ed il Dottor Banner…inutile aggiungere che sono fra i migliori medici dello Stato e che hanno in mano le loro lettere di dimissioni' appena terminò, in fila indiana, i dottori appena nominati sfilarono davanti al Consiglio, depositando, fra le mani del Direttore, una busta bianca ciascuno.

_Ad abundantiam_, Tony schioccò l'occhiolino all'esterrefatto Barton, a sfregio dei consiglieri.

'E' un ricatto! Non ci sto!' il nero, alzatosi in piedi, andò su tutte le furie.

'Prendere o lasciare, è la nostra unica offerta!' sibilò Bucky, sistemandosi la mano artificiale, con apparente noncuranza.

'Ho capito, ho capito, prendiamo!'. Fury strappò, con foga, le buste di carta contenenti le dimissioni in mille pezzi. 'Avete vinto! Dottor Barton, è fortunato; non tutti, nella vita, hanno amici tanto fedeli! Sparite dalla mia vista!'.

Si mossero, all'unisono, verso il corridoio, con Bucky che faceva cenno a Clint di uscire insieme a loro.

Lui non poteva crederci! Era la fine di un incubo! Si affrettò, affilandosi all'Avvocato Barnes.

'Niente male! Siamo una grande squadra!' Stark gridò, prendendo il Falco per la vita e sollevandolo, in corridoio 'Capitano, dammi una mano, servono i muscoli!' Invitò Steve, che non si fece pregare.

Barton si fece spupazzare per un po', commosso. 'Come diavolo vi è venuto in mente? Siete pazzi!' chiese, appena lo rimisero a terra.

'Te lo racconterà l'artefice di questa magia, la mora più sexy di Boston! Meglio non averla come nemica, dammi retta' Bucky salutò 'debbo tornare in Tribunale, è stato un piacere lavorare con voi, mi sono divertito moltissimo'.

'Non gli ho domandato del suo onorario' si rammaricò il Falco, vedendolo scappare.

'Ci conosciamo dell'asilo, figurati, e poi è più ricco di Iron Man e Point Break messi insieme' Rogers minimizzò 'pranzo alla tavola calda?'.

'Sì, ho una fame, sarà il nervoso; è la prima e unica volta, da quando sono qui, che ho lasciato il Reparto presidiato dai tirocinanti...sono delle vere zucchine' sentenziò Bruce.

'Disse il genio nerd...i miei si sono offerti subito di coprirmi, anzi erano esaltati; Falco, da ieri non ti odiano più. Pensa, ti adorano, come la sottoscritta, perché hai difeso chi so io! A proposito…bel vestito!' Vedova Nera lo prese sottobraccio, affettuosa.

'Stamattina abbiamo annullato i nostri interventi, in contemporanea, e nessuno se n'è accorto; se Fury avesse buttato un occhio al cartellone, ci avrebbe sgamato all'istante' commentò Thor.

'Era troppo preso a tentare di far fuori il nostro Clint! Invece no! Hai visto che faccia! Ben gli sta!' Stark non si teneva.

'Tony, faceva il suo dovere, non mi pareva contento...che esagerato sei! Speriamo, piuttosto, che non ce la faccia pagare!' il Capitano era sempre razionale.

'No, non credo...' la prima frase che uscì dalla bocca di Rafflesia 'Non è il tipo da vendette meschine'.

'Genio del male! Illumina il tuo capo!' la esortò Nat, appena all'interno del locale, dove, al loro arrivo, ci fu un momento di silenzio.

Gli avventori, che facevano parte del personale dell'Ospedale, visti i sorrisi del gruppo, capirono che Clint era stato reintegrato in servizio, ed iniziarono a battere le mani ed a fischiare, all'indirizzo suo e della Tyler, con un entusiasmo incredibile.

I due interessati, in imbarazzo, presero posto al tavolino.

'Sì, per favore, spiegami' la pregò Barton, ancora rosso in viso come un pomodoro.

'Quando sono uscita da casa tua, ieri sera, dopo averti lasciato il biglietto da visita di Bucky, avevo la testa che girava, come un frullatore. Mi era rimasta impressa la lista di argomenti che dovevamo studiare assieme, che avevo notato sul tavolo del soggiorno; ho capito che la passavi regolarmente a Steve, per aiutarmi, nonostante i nostri…ehm…problemi personali. Mi è venuto in mente che l'unione fa la forza. Ho chiesto la collaborazione del Capitano, l'organizzatore numero uno al mondo.

Abbiamo raccolto le firme di tutti quelli che hanno voluto unirsi a noi, solidali con te, avendo apprezzato come tu abbia tentato di proteggermi; durante la notte, con la moto di Rogers, siamo stati a casa di medici, paramedici, infermieri, amministrativi, oltre che in Ospedale.

Parallelamente, James si è attivato per convincere il papà della bambina a ritirare la sua denuncia, insieme alla funzionaria dei servizi sociali che segue il caso; considerato che avevo comunque deciso di non procedere nei suoi confronti per l'aggressione, si è persuaso e ci siamo fatti promettere che farà del suo meglio per rimettersi in riga. Nel frattempo, la piccola, purtroppo, rimarrà in una casa-famiglia, non avendo altri parenti, ma sotto la supervisione di un addetto, potrà almeno incontrarlo.

E in ultimo' fissò gli altri 'ho pensato che servisse un atto di forza, un segnale eclatante; ho considerato di presentare una lettera di dimissioni e i nostri amici pazzoidi mi sono venuti dietro, senza colpo ferire, per primo Stark, ovviamente! Sei lettere hanno avuto molto più peso di una sola'.

'Iowa, se Fury non avesse ceduto e mi avesse buttato fuori, mi sarei dedicato al golf…certo, per te sarebbe stato diverso, non sai giocare nemmeno a quello!' sghignazzò il collega segaossa.

'Grazie infinite' avevano messo a rischio, per lui, più le sei persone sedutegli accanto a tavola che chiunque altro. E Rafflesia era stata incredibile! Forse era vero che gli voleva un bene pazzesco; magari non lo aveva detto solo per ricambiarlo, presa dall'emozione di essere stata salvata dall'energumeno che voleva farle del male, qualche ora prima.

Lei lo guardava, vicina, mangiando l'insalata di tonno, soddisfatta e compiaciuta; sentiva che le stava calando l'adrenalina, vista la frenetica notte insonne, in giro col Capitano, ed un passaggio veloce a casa, per cambiarsi.

Era terrorizzata che il suo piano non funzionasse, nonostante fosse entrata, spavalda, nella sala riunioni del Consiglio; lei aveva deciso di abbandonare l'Ospedale, ma c'era in ballo il futuro di Clint e anche degli altri, casomai Fury non avesse abdicato e, diversamente, avesse accettato le loro dimissioni in massa.

Alla fine, con il cuore in gola, grazie alle doti oratorie e professionali di James ed alla caparbietà dei suoi amici, ce l'aveva fatta: era riuscita, col suo impegno, a far riavere al Falco il posto, senza conseguenza alcuna e finanche a trovare un accomodamento per il padre di quella bambina sfortunata… i lividi sul collo, nelle settimane successive, sarebbero scomparsi, si augurava, insieme ai brutti ricordi.

'Tocca tornare al lavoro' Thor fissò Rogers, che non si smentì, gasato 'Stasera festeggiamo! Cenetta a casa mia!'.

'Preparate lo champagne, e di marca, sfigati del casermone!' Stark prese in giro Steve e Barton, alzandosi.

'Credo che in Reparto ci sia una piccola sorpresa per te, Falco; conviene muoversi, forse non ti è chiaro, ma sei in servizio' la Tyler lo invitò a seguirla, fino al desk, dove li aspettavano i loro collaboratori.

'Capo, a te l'onore' Wilson diede a Clint una bottiglia di spumante, tenendo sotto i bicchieri, per farglieli riempire, intanto che Maria e Phil passavano fra gli invitati con due vassoi di pasticcini.

'Dottor Barton, ci siamo abituati alla sua presenza…basta cambiamenti, stiamo bene così' lo interloquì la Hill.

'Anzi, con l'occasione mi scuso, a nome di tutti, per gli scherzetti ed i bastoni fra le ruote dell'ultimo periodo!' aggiunse Coulson.

'E' acqua passata!' sapeva da Rafflesia, a cui toccò il bicchiere col proprio, per brindare, che fossero stati i primi firmatari della petizione in suo favore, tormentando i colleghi, in piena notte, affinché facessero altrettanto.

'Vado a mettermi il camice! Ci vediamo da Cap! Bentornato, Dottor Barton!' la mora lo salutò, per cambiarsi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitolo 8 Più non soffre, dorme l'ultimo sogno, non svegliatela, lasciatela dormire**

Clint aveva contato i minuti, che lo separavano dal rivedere la Tyler; stante ciò che aveva architettato per salvarlo, si era programmato di parlarle a cuore aperto. Si trattava di ringraziarla, in maniera molto diversa da quanto aveva fatto davanti agli altri, e comprendere se vi fosse margine per aprirsi ad una confessione.

Terminato il turno, smesso l'abito elegante e indossati i soliti jeans e maglietta, aveva accompagnato il Capitano in una nota enoteca, consigliata da Tony, per fare rifornimento di abbeveraggi, e in un forno che si occupava di catering; era stato assertivo, con Rogers. Quella sera nessuno si sarebbe stancato o impegnato ai fornelli, ed avrebbe pagato lui, offrendo la cena. Era il minimo, visto quanto avevano fatto i suoi amici per salvargli le penne. Era stato talmente insistente, che persino Steve aveva ceduto, accondiscendo.

'Non sempre il male viene per nuocere. Visto l'episodio di ieri, forse…ehm…puoi chiarire con Rafflesia per il resto!' aveva suggerito Rogers, in tono indagatore, intanto che sceglievano rustici e pizzette.

Barton aveva annuito 'Una parte di me pensa sia inutile; sa ciò che provo per lei…lo sanno pure i muri, in Ospedale. Vedo come mi guardano quando siamo insieme! Il cagnolino che aspetta l'osso, con la lingua di fuori!'.

'Sei lo stesso cagnolino a cui si è avvinghiata, sul pavimento del Reparto, dopo l'aggressione! Vi ho trovati così, quando sono sceso; sono il suo migliore amico ed aveva notato perfettamente fossi arrivato, poteva cercare conforto in me e non l'ha fatto. Vedi solo ciò che vuoi vedere!' lo rimproverò.

'A volte ho paura di quello che c'è fra noi, di ciò che sento; oltre ad essere rifiutato una seconda volta…lì, ho già dato!' sbuffò, smanioso.

'Vero' borbottò l'altro, solidale.

'Com'è possibile che non ti facciano male i piedi? Indossi i tacchi alti da stamattina' Romanoff punzecchiava la mora, sul divano di casa di Rogers.

'E' questione di abitudine! Se indossi quotidianamente gli anfibi, come la protagonista di _Endgame_, quando scegli scarpe più femminili, vedi le stelle' controbatté, ridendo e dandole una spinta con la punta del tacco, sulla coscia 'Stark, mesci il vino!' mosse il calice di vetro vuoto.

Tony accorse a riempirlo, con un sorriso idiota 'Tra le mie dritte e i tuoi suggerimenti, Clint sta percorrendo la strada giusta! Ha comperato lo champagne migliore del negozio e stamattina era vestito come un principe. Faceva concorrenza persino a Bucky, ed ho detto tutto! Voglio la verità, Iowa, c'era lo zampino della bella dottoressa, o no?'.

'Certo, ieri sera, in men che non si dica, ha composto un abbinamento pregevole coi quattro stracci che mi ritrovo nel guardaroba! Chi pensavi mi avesse aiutato? Bruce? Mica ero vestito di verde!' Barton sparò una battuta, che Banner non gradì.

'Ti stai allargando, spiritosone; se non fosse stato per me, non staresti qui a ridere!' l'oncologo alzò gli occhi al cielo.

'Amore, non ti inalberare; sei egocentrico…non eri solo, davanti al Consiglio d'Amministrazione; purtroppo per te, eri l'unico vestito come un adolescente sfigato' Vedova Nera lo stuzzicò, dandogli un bacino consolatorio.

'I rustici sono buonissimi' Thor imboccava Wanda, oramai onnipresente durante i loro ritrovi.

'Dovrò assaggiarli, ho messo in corpo troppo alcool' Rafflesia si alzò, per andare verso il tavolo; Clint la precedette, prendendo un piatto e riempendolo per entrambi 'Li gustiamo fuori?' indicò il balcone, suggerendo 'fa caldo qui dentro'.

Lei uscì per prima, rimanendo in piedi, accanto al davanzale, avvolta nella luce soffusa del piccolo terrazzo.

'Come va il collo?' chiese, interessato, poggiando il piatto sul muretto; la moretta, a proprio agio con loro, aveva soprasseduto a indossare il foulard e i lividi si vedevano con chiarezza…e non erano un belvedere.

'Ieri era gonfio, oggi già meglio' confessò, intanto che lui si piazzava davanti e le sfiorava la pelle, sopra l'incavo dei seni, provocandole un languore nelle viscere 'Passerà…spero presto, per tutti' le rispose, scrutandola negli occhi ametista.

'Devi sistemare gli occhiali' ridacchiò Rafflesia, osservando la montatura sbilenca 'non puoi presentarti al Reparto con lo scotch sulle stanghette!' glieli tolse e li rimirò 'sono ridotti maluccio! Te ne prenderò un paio nuovo e trendy, te lo devo' glieli rimise 'mi piaci con gli occhiali, ti danno un'aria interessante' commentò.

'Meno Iowa, come direbbe Stark!' sussurrò 'Non mi devi nulla, è il contrario; io devo tutto a te, tutto, Rafflesia…' si avvicinò, con le mani sulla sua vita, sopra la seta bianca della camicia che indossava, fissandole intensamente le labbra, che la donna si mordicchiava, per la tensione del loro contatto. 'La luce della luna ti dona…sei più bella del solito' nel momento in cui Clint, romantico, stava per baciarla, il cellulare vibrò, nella tasca dei pantaloni del tailleur, e lei si bloccò, con un sospiro, per vedere chi fosse. Rispose, accennandogli 'E' Pietro! Sarà importante, da tempo non mi cerca più'.

Barton la osservò perdere i colori e quasi barcollare, alle notizie che stava ricevendo. Chiuse la chiamata e scosse la testa 'Si tratta di Tiffany…è gravissima, devo andare' lo informò, correndo a recuperare la giacca e la borsa nel salone di Rogers, con lui alle calcagna che cercava di raggiungerla.

La mora si affrettò, come una pazza, maledicendo le parole di Romanoff sugli stiletti ai piedi, nei cinque minuti di tragitto che la separavano dall'Ospedale; volò, letteralmente, all'interno della Sala Emergenza, sulla cui porta Wilson, che l'aspettava, porse a lei e al Falco i copri camici sterili, liberandola della borsa.

Pietro la ragguagliò, pallido 'Mi spiace, è andata in arresto due volte…l'abbiamo ripresa, però…è incosciente'.

Rafflesia strinse la mano di quella paziente a cui tanto si era affezionata; nuove ecchimosi nel volto, le labbra secche e spaccate, i buchi nelle braccia…era ritornata nel baratro della droga, nonostante i suoi sforzi.

Clint esaminò la cartella, con uno sbuffo, udendo l'allarme della macchina a cui la ragazza era attaccata.

Lei vide il monitor, con un'unica linea piatta, e si precipitò a prendere le piastre, caricandole al massimo 'Libera, spostatevi' sibilò, con una voce cupa, che non le avevano mai sentito.

Il corpo di Tiffany rimbalzò, alla sollecitazione della tensione elettrica, senza rianimarsi.

'Ancora' la Tyler gridava, come un'ossessa, ripetendo la procedura, in sottofondo il sibilo dell'apparecchio sempre più acuto…quattro scariche, inutili!

Barton poggiò una mano sulla sua 'Devi lasciarla andare…è morta!'.

'Noooooo!' caricò le piastre, per l'ennesima volta, gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Nuova scarica, zero reazioni.

'Non possiamo più fare nulla, non è stata colpa tua' Clint tentava di convincerla. La bloccò, con le braccia, spostandola dal tavolo della rianimazione 'Dichiara il decesso!' la pregò, non volendo farlo al suo posto.

Lei non disse nulla, sconvolta.

'Dichiara il suo decesso!' il Primario alzò il tono della voce. Doveva farglielo fare, si trattava di chiudere una partita con la vita dell'adolescente, che aveva assistito accoratamente.

La sentì respirare, per prendere fiato 'Ora del decesso…ventitré e cinquantadue'; singhiozzò, accasciandosi a terra, con i palmi della mani a reggersi sul pavimento. Singulti, uno via l'altro, che non si fermavano, ma aumentavano di frequenza ed intensità.

Trascorso qualche minuto dello strazio a cui stavano partecipando, Maximoff, in difficoltà, si rivolse al Dottor Barton 'Ti prego, capo, fai qualcosa, sei l'unico che possa aiutarla'.

Clint si tolse il copri camice e si abbassò a terra, senza sedersi, per spogliare la Tyler del proprio; la sollevò, prendendola fra le sue braccia, lasciando con lei la Sala Emergenza, tra gli sguardi esterrefatti dei presenti, intanto che la mora, con il viso poggiato sulla sua spalla e le mani incrociate dietro il suo collo, continuava il proprio pianto disperato.

Dal balcone di Rogers, i cinque amici e Wanda - che aspettavano preoccupati, informati della morte di Tiffany da una telefonata di Pietro alla sua gemella - assistettero alla scena surreale, che gli si parò sotto gli occhi; attraverso il vialetto, Clint tornava a casa con Rafflesia in braccio, in lacrime.

Steve gli fece un cenno con la mano, per capire se potessero fare qualcosa, essere utili: lui scosse il capo, avvilito, stringendo la donna ancora più forte a sé. Salì le scale, entrò nell'ascensore e premette il pulsante del suo piano.

Quando le porte si aprirono, si trovò davanti proprio il Capitano che gli domandò 'Dove hai la chiavi?'.

'Tasca sinistra' rispose, secco.

Rogers le trovò e fece strada ai due, nell'appartamento del Falco, dove quest'ultimo poggiò la collega sul letto, le tolse le scarpe e la giacca del tailleur e le si coricò accanto, liberatosi delle sneackers.

Steve spense la luce in soggiorno e tornò in silenzio a casa propria, riflettendo; la Tyler adorava Tiffany, l'aveva presa a cuore fin dal primo giorno in cui l'aveva curata. Si angosciò, immedesimandosi nell'amica di una vita...le aveva intravisto il volto...una maschera di dolore!

Clint aveva pensato di darle un calmante, poi aveva soprasseduto; forse sfogarsi le avrebbe fatto bene.

Le aveva accarezzato i capelli, passando le dita fra i riccioli corvini e baciato la nuca, mentre piangeva, la testa sul suo petto. Per l'intera notte, senza un fiato, da parte di entrambi. In fondo, c'era poco da dire, di fronte ad un simile lutto, nulla che potesse consolarla.

Rafflesia, persa nelle onde del mare di quella sofferenza devastante, si era aggrappata all'unica ancora che per lei avesse un senso… il Falco.

L'odore della sua pelle mista al dopobarba, il suo respiro regolare, la cadenza del sollevarsi del suo torace l'avevano cullata e, alle prime ore del mattino, esausta, era crollata, addormentandosi, sotto lo sguardo di lui, che l'aveva coperta bene, col plaid che era ai piedi del letto.

Coraggiosa e battagliera, indifesa e delicata insieme...la commistione irresistibile della giovane donna che riposava nel suo letto...Barton rimuginò.

Si era svegliata, a metà mattina, con la luce esterna che la colpiva nel viso devastato dal pianto, e voltandosi, dalla porta aperta sul soggiorno, aveva visto Natasha che, seduta sul divano, si era alzata per sincerarsi delle sue condizioni.

'Ciao' la rossa le fece una carezza, collocandosi accanto a lei, in mano una tazza di caffè che le aveva versato dal bricco pieno sul ripiano della cucina 'Pietro ha portato la borsa che hai lasciato in Pronto Soccorso' la indicò sulla seggiola 'e Tony è passato a casa tua, per prenderti un cambio, meno male che ha la copia delle chiavi. Il Falco è dovuto andare in Reparto, per coprire il tuo turno...mi ha chiamato cinque minuti fa, ha organizzato il funerale di Tiffany per oggi pomeriggio. Si è sobbarcato l'onere economico delle spese...non ti chiedo come ti senti'.

'No, Nat, non mi va di parlarne!' bevve un sorso di caffè.

'Almeno fai la doccia e vestiti, in bagno troverai accappatoio e asciugamani' la spronò e lei ubbidì, come un automa.

Con gli abiti puliti, e la Romanoff che la scortava, si fece trovare pronta, all'interno dell'androne del palazzo. Sotto un diluvio universale, il Falco e Bruce le ripararono con gli ombrelli aperti, fino all'auto di Banner.

'Non c'era bisogno veniste' mormorò, dal sedile posteriore accanto a Clint.

'Scherzi, vero? Sono un habitué dei funerali, non ne perdo uno, dovresti saperlo', l'oncologo si voltò, con un sorriso forzato.

'Gli altri ci aspettano al cimitero, tranne Stark, che ha avuto un'urgenza. Ho provato a rintracciare i parenti di Tiffany, per informarli, ma non ci sono riuscito' Barton omise di raccontare di aver parlato con la sua famiglia, nei trenta secondi necessari per sentirsi attaccare il telefono in faccia; non avevano voluto avere a che fare con la ragazza in vita, e addirittura in occasione della sua morte avevano continuato sulla stessa linea di comportamento.

'Grazie per quello che hai fatto e stai facendo per lei' Rafflesia lo fissò, con le sue ametiste 'e per me'. Aveva capito che stesse mentendo, per proteggerla da un altro dolore.

Alla funzione, officiata da un giovane sacerdote, erano presenti solo loro quattro oltre a Steve, Thor, Wanda, Sam e Maria; Clint aveva ricevuto le richieste di permesso di mezzo Reparto, ma aveva potuto accontentare solo alcuni dei suoi collaboratori, per non lasciare sguarnito il Pronto Soccorso.

La pioggia battente non gli aveva dato tregua, fino all'ultima parola pronunciata dal prete, e anche nel momento in cui gli addetti aveva interrato la bara, nel fazzoletto di prato comprato da Barton, posizionando una lapide, con un'incisione che commosse la Tyler '_Più non soffre, dorme l'ultimo sogno, non svegliatela, lasciatela dormire_'. Se avessero chiesto a lei, per Tiffany avrebbe optato per la frase scelta dal suo superiore.

Si strinse a lui, sotto l'ombrello, intanto che grandinava. Il cielo, a modo suo, piangeva per la giovane sfortunata che, almeno, aveva smesso di soffrire le pene dell'inferno della sua vita terrena.

Tornando verso le auto, si rivolse al suo capo 'Ho molti giorni di ferie arretrati, ti duole se rimango a casa, per un po'?'.

Barton se ne stupì 'Non per impicciarmi…si dice che una perdita così dolorosa sia come cadere da cavallo. Prima si risale in sella, meglio è!'.

'Proprio non mi sento…vedremo più avanti' borbottò, avvilita.

'Certo. Forse non è il momento adatto per parlarne; vorrei riprendere ad aiutarti per l'esame. Stasera Steve mi sostituiva, potrei venire da te e portare una pizza o cibo cinese! Ti distrarrai' suggerì. Voleva stare con lei, non lasciarla sola, stante la notte intensa e toccante che avevano vissuto.

'Veramente…ho bisogno di una pausa da tutto, compresi i libri…ragazzi' si voltò, la stavano ascoltando 'non offendetevi, non si tratta di voi…'.

'Figurati! Quando ti andrà, ricominceremo; ogni cosa, a suo tempo. Torni a casa con me e Wanda?' Thor si offrì, abitavano molto vicini.

'Volentieri, grazie' velocemente, salutò e entrò nell'auto del biondo, gli occhi bassi e spauriti.

'Detesto ammetterlo, ha qualcosa che non va!' commentò Rogers, vedendo la Porsche nera del collega allontanarsi.

'Mi allineo…è strana! E' sempre combattiva! Invece, stavolta…' Bruce concordò.

'Rafflesia ha lasciato Chirurgia perché si affezionava troppo ai pazienti; ogni volta che uno veniva a mancare, era un dramma esistenziale. Al Pronto Soccorso sosteneva fosse diverso, fai un intervento immediato e non rivedi più il malato di turno. Alla fine, con Tiffany, non è stato così' spiegò il Capitano.

'E' troppo sensibile' terminò Nat 'forse è solo una questione di tempo, come le ha detto Thor. Lasciamoglielo, insieme al suo spazio!'.

Il Falco annuì, preoccupato…nella testa sempre il termine troppo, lo stesso usato da Fury.

Era stato più di qualche giorno...nell'apatia più totale di casa propria, la mente allo stesso tempo sgombra e sovraccarica di pensieri idee e desideri.

Gli amici si erano attenuti alle disposizioni di Vedova Nera, e non avevano insistito su nessun fronte; tranne Steve che, come un martello pneumatico, attraversava in moto la città, quotidianamente, con la scusa di una nuova pietanza da farle assaggiare, pensando morisse di fame. Si affacciava alla villetta, con gli occhi indagatori di chi voleva sapere come stesse, quando sarebbe tornata al lavoro ed avrebbe ripreso a studiare. Non aveva, tuttavia, ricevuto alcuna risposta.

Nemmeno lei stessa sapeva quando sarebbe tornata a vivere...era tutto lì e molto semplice.

Lo salutava, passati pochi imbarazzanti minuti insieme, con un bacino sulla guancia, liquidandolo, spiccia.

'Mi sono scocciato, non ci vado più' si lamentava lui, davanti al vassoio del pranzo.

'Dici così e ti presenti alla sua porta, almeno una volta al giorno...te le cerchi!' lo rimproverò Tony 'sa che le vogliamo bene e che, per lei, ci siamo; se avrà bisogno ci chiamerà...'.

Clint fissava il suo piatto, giocherellando con la forchetta; avrebbe desiderato vederla, tuttavia aveva rispettato il suo bisogno di privacy, per evitare ulteriori turbamenti dati quelli oggettivi che si erano verificati.

'L'unico che può fare qualcosa sei tu, capo' Pietro, seduto accanto a Wanda, lo spronò, con una frase che non suonava nuova 'pensaci, magari ti verrà un'idea!'.

Il Falco non rispose; non appena lo specializzando lo aveva incoraggiato, gli era balenata nella mente l'immagine del ballo lento in cui lui e Rafflesia si erano stretti, proprio al concerto di Maximoff.

Quella sera, a casa, aveva smanettato al pc e, chiamato un corriere, gli aveva consegnato un pacchetto quadrato e sottile.

Mezz'ora dopo, il pony suonava alla porta della villetta di mattoni rossi della moretta. Che, incuriosita, lo aprì...intuendo chi fosse il mittente - il cui nome non era riportato sulla confezione - sia dalla grafia con cui era scritta la parola 'Torna!' sul metallo, sia dal contenuto del regalo inaspettato; inserì il cd nel lettore musicale del soggiorno e premette play...le note di _Tougher than the rest_ si diffusero nell'aria e...nella sua testa!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitolo 9 Ti amo, Dottor Barton!**

'Grazie del cd, il pezzo di Springsteen mi piace da impazzire!' la Tyler lo aveva ringraziato il mattino successivo, davanti all'armadietto dove si stava cambiando. Era stata la molla per ricominciare!

'Già...anche a me. Nell'ultimo periodo è diventata un'ossessione'. _Tu sei diventata la mia ossessione_, avrebbe voluto confessarle, optò per un altro tipo di conversazione 'Grazie a te per essere tornata, non ci speravo più. Approcciati al lavoro con calma, a volte lo stress della nostra attività è un peso...'.

Rafflesia rise, ironica, udendo in lontananza le sirene di due ambulanze 'Muoversi, Dottor Barton...aspetta...Ti ho portato un regalo. Sapevo che ti avrei ritrovato nelle stesse condizioni in cui ti avevo lasciato' diede una strana sbirciata alla sua montatura, riparata con lo scotch, e prese una bustina dalla borsa, da cui tirò fuori degli occhiali marroni tartarugati, firmati da un noto stilista e parecchio fashion 'devi portarli dall'ottico per le lenti...con la forma del tuo viso ed il colore dei tuoi occhi, farai un figurone...' dolce, glieli mostrò.

Clint non fece in tempo a esprimere la sua gratitudine e a provarli che Sam, sulla porta, dettagliò il numero dei feriti in arrivo.

'Quindi hai smesso di prepararti per l'esame?' la Romanoff era esterrefatta 'è la terza volta che te lo domando ed hai sorvolato, di nuovo!'.

Rafflesia sbuffò.

'Smettila, Nat' Bruce la redarguì.

'Non posso dire mai nulla, secondo mio marito!' la rossa si urtò, a morte.

'Ti dovresti concentrare su qualcosa di bello!' suggerì Steve 'Solo che qui, in questo periodo dell'anno, si parla solo della festa della premiazione del Reparto più meritevole'.

'Vinco sicuro, l'anno scorso ho portato a casa dei numeri pazzeschi e sarebbe il terzo premio consecutivo' si vantò Tony.

'Medicina d'urgenza non se l'è aggiudicato mai; così sei preparato, Falco! Comunque, il premio si riferisce allo scorso anno, alla mia gestione _ad interim_, non avresti nulla da recriminare' chiarì la Tyler.

'Spiace perché ci ammazziamo di fatica, ed è un ambito della Sanità che interessa a pochi!' commentò, sistemando gli occhiali nuovi sul naso a patata.

'Bella montatura!' sottolineò Vedova Nera, con un sorriso complice alla collega.

'Quando ero in Iowa, organizzavano un ballo di beneficenza, con una sorta di lotteria annessa. Gli uomini acquistavano un biglietto e i loro nominativi venivano estratti con quelli delle donne che avevano accettato di partecipare alla raccolta fondi; insomma, venivano accoppiati, vincendo il diritto di accompagnare la bella di turno alla serata. Si rastrellavano moltissimi soldi. Spesso i maschi sono timidi ed imbranati, e si vergognano ad invitare. Per di più, c'era la disponibilità delle ragazze più attraenti dell'Ospedale, e le richieste di biglietti si moltiplicavano!' Clint raccontò.

'Che elucubri?' chiese Stark, capendo volesse aggiungere altro.

'Potremmo proporre a Fury di replicarlo, in occasione della cena per la premiazione; sarebbe per una buona causa… destinare il ricavato al Centro di disintossicazione dove era ospitata Tiffany!' mormorò.

'Che idea carina...' Rafflesia lo rimirò, con riconoscenza.

'Va fatto con un po' di anticipo, cosicché i non estratti possano comunque trovare compagnia per l'evento' aggiunse Barton.

'Steve conosce tutti, sono certo che organizzerebbe in men che non si dica ed alla perfezione' Thor scandì _organizzerebbe_ 'Ovviamente voi due dovreste sacrificarvi! Tyler, Romanoff?' si rivolse alle amiche.

'No, mia moglie no, non se ne parla!' Bruce si era inquietato.

'Farò partecipare pure Wanda; se non la vinco col biglietto, offrirò una cifra ragguardevole alla persona con cui è stata abbinata, per ricomprarla! Oppure ci vedremo al ballo, si tratta di poche ore!' propose il biondo e Banner grugnì, non troppo contento.

'Ci sto!' Nat acconsentì, allegra, dando una gomitata alla sua amica 'Tu sei il pezzo forte, diamine! Esprimiti!'.

'Mi tocca! Fatemi sapere se e come posso aiutare!' la moretta acconsentì.

'Importante è la pubblicità! Persuaso il Direttore e stampati i biglietti, facciamo girare la voce il più possibile, non è difficile...' Rogers, vulcanico, e colto da una folgorazione, li lasciò 'vado subito in Direzione Generale, e riscendendo, passo da Pepper!'.

A quella sottolineatura, Tony perse i colori e si accasciò sul vassoio con un'espressione disperata.

Steve aveva convinto Fury in cinque minuti, tra parlantina e faccia d'angelo che, di certo, non gli mancavano.

Si era impegnato a predisporre ogni minimo dettaglio del gioco. La manifestazione avrebbe avuto un valore aggiunto apprezzato dal Consiglio di Amministrazione, che il Direttore adulava, a seguito della vicenda di Barton.

Addirittura il nero aveva commentato 'Trovata grandiosa, Dottor Rogers, parteciperò anch'io!'. Con uno sguardo stranamente compiaciuto, aveva promesso di spargere la notizia, che, comunque si era diffusa lo stesso, a macchia d'olio; il Capitano aveva stampato i biglietti ben quattro volte!

Le richieste di partecipare erano state talmente tante che aveva dovuto chiedere l'aiuto di un'amministrativa molto capace, Carol Danvers, per gestire con lui il programma informatico e la destinazione fiscale e pratica dei soldi raccolti. 'Sei stato bravo...il merito è soprattutto delle signore che si sono rese disponibili, una più bella dell'altra' aveva commentato la giovane e bionda impiegata.

'Mai belle come te...peccato tu non abbia aderito, oramai ho venduto persino la quarta serie dei tagliandi. Posso invitarti alla cerimonia?' il Capitano si era lanciato.

'Credevo avessi preso un ticket per la beneficenza; se ti estraggono, andrai con un'altra!' perplessa, rispose. Steve le piaceva ed avrebbe desiderato acconsentire.

'Sì, l'ho comperato…solo per contribuire!' sibillino, le fece capire che non aveva di che preoccuparsi.

Perché, in quanto ad aiutare gli amici e fare da moderno cupido, non lo batteva nessuno. Si era messo a tavolino, col pc portatile, creando uno schema Excel, che incrociava i nominativi degli uomini che avevano acquistato i biglietti e delle donne in palio...beh, Steve Rogers avrebbe indirizzato il destino...giusto un pochino, per evitare malumori e aumentare la potenzialità di connessione sentimentale, a beneficio delle persone a cui voleva bene.

Visto che Barton aveva consigliato di procedere all'estrazione, con un congruo anticipo sulla data dell'evento, lui si era attivato, per tempo.

Si era messo in piedi, sul desk del Pronto Soccorso, il giorno stabilito, come un banditore d'altri tempi, con un megafono in mano e con una busta marrone di iuta, grande come un sacco per le patate da cui avrebbe estratto i nomi degli uomini.

L'area antistante era gremita dei partecipanti e curiosi in attesa e Cap aveva piazzato Tony vicino ad una lavagna magnetica bianca - dove già erano indicate le prede femminili - sulla quale avrebbe dovuto scrivere l'estratto corrispondente.

'Finiranno presto, mi auguro. Ho dato il permesso ma se dovesse arrivare un'urgenza sarebbe un bel casino' Clint si lamentò.

'Ci sono talmente tante cartelle da compilare da non pormi il problema, detesto le scartoffie' la moretta, sconsolata, scriveva, accanto al desk, approfittando dell'assenza di pazienti.

'Eccomi a voi...cominciamo!' Rogers iniziò l'estrazione.

I primi sorteggiati furono colleghi o dipendenti che non conoscevano granché. Le abbinate apparvero casuali.

'Che noia colossale...quanto dura?' Pietro si lamentò col Falco.

'Un po' ci vorrà. Non hai partecipato?' chiese il superiore, spostandosi con lui vicino alle porte d'uscita, dove c'era meno caos.

'No. Ho dato un contributo; a ogni buon conto, questo genere di iniziative non fa per me. Pensa se mi toccava una sconosciuta antipatica! Rabbrividisco al pensiero; tu, capo?' Maximoff ridacchiò. Era una domanda retorica!

Barton era teso, tesissimo…la fronte imperlata di goccioline di sudore, come il primo giorno di lavoro, e gli occhiali nuovi che scendevano sul naso, in continuazione. 'Ehm, sì...' aveva preso il primissimo biglietto, fantasticando di essere estratto con la Tyler; lei aveva dato la disponibilità a giocare e quindi non avrebbe potuto invitarla.

Finora il suo nome non era stato chiamato; guardò la tabella, notando mancassero poche donne da sistemare.

'La colonna portante degli addetti del desk che ci ospita...Maria Hill...e...beh, meglio non le poteva capitare...il nostro super Direttore Sanitario Nick Fury!'. Con un sorriso ebete, Steve fece l'occhiolino al nero, stranamente sceso al loro piano per assistere e…gioioso!

La Hill, arrossita, si era rintanata dietro uno schedario, per sfuggire agli sguardi dei presenti.

Si piacevano, senza alcun dubbio; questo pensò la Tyler, non ci aveva mai fatto caso prima! Capì che, invece, Rogers lo sapeva!

'Dunque...la segretaria più fascinosa dell'Ospedale...bionda ed elegante, la signorina Pepper Potts...vediamo con chi finisce...ah, ecco...nato con la camicia...quella di ferro...posto che gli metterei quella di forza, il Dottor Tony Stark...' il Capitano guardò Iron Man, che produsse un ghigno con la bocca!

No, non era possibile; era ciò che avrebbe desiderato Stark e per cui aveva ingrugnito, la prima volta che aveva parlato della riffa. Barton, ricordandolo, si irrigidì e porse attenzione alle parole di Steve, che continuava 'Il ragno più malefico che esista, Vedova Nera, la Dottoressa Romanoff...uhm...Nat, occhio al colore dello smoking...è l'uomo del tuo destino, evidentemente! Tuo marito, il Dottor Bruce Banner!'.

Clint osservò l'oncologo sollevato. Gesù, non era un caso; che stava combinando il Capitano?

'Ecco...la penultima preda...la specializzanda che ha fatto parlare di sé, Wanda Maximoff. Estraggo e leggo…il Dottor Thor Hemsworth. Insieme sono splendidi, non c'è che dire, giusto un po' audaci!' Rogers si girò verso Point Break, che, per nulla stupito, fece il gesto del pollice alzato al mondo intero.

Ecco, lì a Rafflesia si piegarono le gambe, dalla tensione. Le sembrò di essere al circo, rimaneva solo il suo nome, sulla lavagna, il primo dall'alto.

Rogers la fissò, come nel cartone animato in cui il gatto mangiava il canarino, iniziando a ciarlare 'Il pezzo forte, la più bella ed elegante del reame, la principessa del nostro Ospedale, nonché mia migliore amica…la femmina incredibile per cui ho venduto il maggior numero di tagliandi' sottolineò 'e vediamo un po'…per non creare dubbi sulla correttezza del sorteggio, farò pescare il biglietto al nostro Direttore…venga, Dottor Fury, ci faccia l'onore'.

Il nero, gonfio come un pavone, attraversò il corridoio di spazio fra i dipendenti che lo fecero passare; Coulson, subito, ossequioso, aprì il sacco di iuta, per permettergli di prendere un tagliando.

L'altro lo fece e lo dette a Steve, che lo girò verso la platea 'Medicina d'urgenza al gran completo! Il Falco, il nostro Dottor Barton!' gridando, senza vergogna, con una faccia da schiaffi che Rafflesia avrebbe voluto ucciderlo.

'Buon ballo a tutti, ci vediamo sabato sera! Ora, per favore, tornate al lavoro' il Direttore li salutò, ponendo fine al gioco.

'Evviva, grande squadra' Tony ridacchiò, segnando il cognome di Barton sulla lavagna; il suono della sua voce si perse, nel chiacchiericcio delle persone che si disperdevano.

La moretta, vissuto un attimo di panico, si era dedicata a terminare il noioso lavoro delle cartelle, in una sorta di apparente imperturbabilità. In realtà, sentiva il cuore battere come un tamburo.

Clint, che la scrutava, si decise ad andarle a parlare, insieme contento e paralizzato nel ragionamento 'Avrà architettato tutto Rogers, secondo te?'.

Lei rise 'Ci puoi mettere le penne sul fuoco, Falco! Non potremmo mai provarlo e non lo scopriremmo neppure. Fury ci ha estratto davanti a mezzo Ospedale, a scanso di equivoci!'.

'Dici che era d'accordo?'.

'Uhm uhm…' fece sì con la testa, muovendola verso lo schedario, dove la Hill, ancora imbarazzata, fingeva di sistemare dei documenti.

'Cavolo…certi particolari mi sfuggono! Incoerente con i rimproveri a Point Break e Wanda, quanto meno sulla differenza d'età!' si meravigliò 'Sei dispiaciuta di partecipare assieme a me?'.

'Oddio, no' ridacchiò 'sei l'unico che mi fosse venuto in mente; senza la riffa, non me lo avresti chiesto, vero, Iowa?'.

L'uomo non rispose, confermando la sua ipotesi.

'Sei muto? L'uccellino non cinguetta?' Vedova Nera, che aveva ascoltato la conversazione, si impicciò 'Noleggia uno smoking come si deve, Dottor Primario, e portati dietro mio marito, sennò finisce come l'anno scorso. Il negoziante gli ha smollato l'unico vestito verde pisello che avesse mai avuto in magazzino. E' stato così insistente e gli ha fatto uno sconto tale che Bruce l'ha comperato, anziché affittarlo; ora è nel nostro armadio, una mostruosità!' gli strappò un'altra risata e terminò 'Tu, elegantona, che ti metti?'.

Clint si era allineato alle parole di Nat. Aveva noleggiato uno smoking nero con camicia bianca e cravattino, e consigliato Banner, con cui si era accompagnato per gli acquisti.

Aveva strafatto, prendendo in affitto una lussuosa limousine scura con autista, con cui si era presentato sotto casa della mora, in mano un'orchidea violetta, le cui sfumature dei petali erano identiche al colore degli occhi della collega.

Era arrivato con cinque minuti di anticipo, scendendo dall'auto. Si vergognava un po', e si sentiva rigidissimo. Sentì la sua voce, provenire dal balcone del piano superiore, certamente dalla stanza da letto, dove stava finendo di prepararsi 'Iowa, entra ed aspettami in soggiorno, scendo subito'.

Lui ubbidì; la porta di casa era aperta e si accomodò, in salone, reggendo la pianta.

Sul grande divano angolare, in bella vista, notò i libri dell'esame; non aveva smesso di studiare, ne era certo, conoscendola, al di là di quanto gli avesse voluto far credere.

Si voltò, udendo rumore di tacchi per le scale.

La Tyler si stagliava, gradino dopo gradino, con un meraviglioso sorriso. Gli parve come se una luce inesauribile avesse illuminato la notte…la sua notte e la sua vita, quello era sicuro.

Rafflesia - avvolta in un abito bianco scollatissimo e senza maniche, in crepè di seta, con la scollatura ampia che terminava all'altezza dell'ombelico, la gonna morbida e fluente, che recava sulla vita e nella parte alta dei fianchi dei sottili ricami a cui erano cucite una miriade di applicazioni color oro a forma di farfalla – gli andò incontro, chiaramente emozionata. 'Buonasera, Falco! E' un regalo per me?' indicò l'orchidea, giacché lui era ammutolito e con gli occhi sgranati.

'Sì, sì!' balbettò, porgendogliela.

'Grazie, è splendida!' si spostò, poggiandola sul piano della cucina.

'Tu sei abbagliante' Barton, folgorato, rimirò i capelli acconciati ed il trucco leggero, nelle narici l'odore di rosa e gelsomino del suo profumo sensuale.

'Anche tu ti difendi; stasera la tua nuova amica Vedova Nera dovrà ricredersi! Andiamo?!' propose, con un'occhiata languida, prendendo la pochette dorata, che completava la sua misè, e dirigendosi verso il vialetto.

Si bloccò, alla vista dell'auto, commentando 'Il Primario ha fatto le cose in grande'; si mosse verso il lato sinistro della vettura, dove Clint, galante, si precipitò, per aprirle lo sportello e mettersi al suo fianco, entrando dall'altra parte.

Rafflesia percepiva il suo sguardo su di sé, ancorché entrambi tentassero di fissare fuori dal vetro dei finestrini oscurati; sentì la sua mano che sfiorava la propria 'Ho visto i libri…perché non mi ha detto niente?' le domandò.

Lei respirò a fondo, prima di rispondere 'Non ho interrotto la preparazione per il concorso…ti confesso che non so se voglio sostenere l'esame'.

'Quando sarà il momento, lo saprai. Ne sono certo!' la tranquillizzò, intanto che arrivavano al locale dove si sarebbe svolta la premiazione. Era nella zona dell'Ospedale, a pochi minuti dall'appartamento del Falco, strategicamente scelto da Fury, per permettere la partecipazione ai medici che avrebbero concluso il turno di lavoro a ridosso dell'orario di inizio del party.

Al braccio di Clint, entrò nella grande sala predisposta; il loro passaggio scatenò la curiosità degli invitati già presenti, alla luce delle note vicende che li avevano coinvolti nell'ultimo periodo e dell'interesse sul loro legame.

Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio, in cui Barton l'accostò a sé, con più vigore e le sussurrò all'orecchio 'Ci guardano perché tu sei bellissima, ed io l'uomo più invidiato della serata, non ti curare dei pettegoli'.

Detto da lui, timido e impacciato, le suonò tenero 'Tenterò! Ci sono gli altri!'.

Al bar, Thor, Tony e Steve, ognuno piacevolmente accompagnato, bisbocciavano, insieme ai coniugi Banner.

'Niente male, Iowa!' commentò la rossa.

'Stavo pensando di organizzare un sondaggio per la coppia regina della serata! Saprei io chi far vincere' il Capitano, avvicinandosi all'amica del cuore, per schioccarle un bacino, si beccò una gomitata nello sterno 'Ahi…manesca, devo andare al Pronto Soccorso!'.

'La smetti con le battute idiote?' lo rimproverò, simpatica.

'Per voi!' Tony gli passò un bicchiere di aperitivo ciascuno.

'Saremo separati a tavola! Ho tentato di convincere Fury, senza successo. I commensali sono divisi per reparti!' si lamentò Thor.

'E' così ogni anno!' sottolineò Bruce 'Finita la premiazione, andiamo da qualche parte per il bicchierino della staffa?'.

'Credo di no…' Rafflesia rise, vedendo gli amici maschi piuttosto presi da Carol, Pepper e Wanda 'Banner, secondo me, ognuno volerà via per conto proprio, stavolta!'.

'Vorrà dire che coccolerò mia moglie' ribatté, baciando Natasha.

'Guarda che piccioncini…e stanno al vostro tavolo, visto che Maria è di Medicina d'urgenza' Stark mosse la testa verso il nero e la Hill, che entravano assieme, in atteggiamento intimo.

'Tutto merito mio!' il Capitano rincarò la dose, vantandosi ancora 'Ho in serbo una sorpresa che gradirete, Falco e futura consorte! Se sono strasicuro' si allontanò, con una battuta stupida, con la Danvers, verso il proprio tavolo e così fecero gli altri.

'Buonasera, Capo' Rafflesia salutò il Direttore.

'Tyler, ancora fra noi? Si rincorrono le voci su una tua partenza imminente' si informò.

Non era il luogo né il momento per parlarne, lei si rammaricò del commento.

Fu Clint a correrle in aiuto 'Il personale dovrebbe pensare più al proprio lavoro che a ciarlare della vita altrui' commentò, serio.

'Giusto, Iowa' il nero lo prese in giro.

La moretta, grata, toccò il ginocchio del suo capo sotto il tavolo, riflettendo sull'atteggiamento protettivo che aveva con lei, in ogni occasione. Mangiando, considerò la seggiola vuota accanto a Sam 'Pensavo venisse pure Pietro!'.

Wilson fece finta di non aver sentito, continuando a tagliare la carne.

'Non era di turno, credevo anch'io partecipasse!' confermò il Falco, osservando aprirsi il sipario, sul palco della premiazione.

'Signori e signore' Steve ci si era piazzato col microfono alla mano ed aveva spiegato 'col permesso del nostro caro Direttore Nick, vi presento la band che allieterà la nostra cena…Pietro Maximoff e gli Ultron!'.

Il trio, con la corista già presente al concerto a cui avevano assistito, vestito in maniera elegante e poco rockettara, si materializzò, accanto a Rogers, che lasciò il microfono per tornare al proprio posto.

'Ecco dove era finito! Dovranno adeguare il repertorio, vista l'età media dei presenti e il tono della manifestazione' commentò la Tyler.

Infatti il gruppo si esibì in brani melodici, che intrattennero piacevolmente il pubblico per l'intera serata.

'Sempre bravi… confesso di preferire il loro lato più aggressivo' Clint fece una considerazione.

'Concordo' la moretta stava finendo il dessert, e l'ultimo cucchiaino le andò quasi di traverso, vedendo ciascuna delle quattro coppie di suoi amici alzarsi dai rispettivi tavoli, per mettersi sotto il palco, dove c'era uno spazio piuttosto ampio; erano ognuna distante dall'altra, quasi schierate.

Steve fece un cenno a Pietro che, terminato il brano che stava suonando, attaccò il successivo; lei lo riconobbe alla prima nota, sussultando… e non sarebbe potuto essere altrimenti…il Boss…_Tougher than the rest_!

Clint, osservati i colleghi iniziare a danzare, si mise in piedi, quasi scattando, e le porse la destra 'Permette questo ballo, Dottoressa Tyler?' lo chiese come un uomo d'altri tempi, solenne.

'Certo, con piacere, Dottor Barton!' replicò, ironica 'il Capitano ne sa una più del diavolo, mi fa paura!'.

'Non credo tu abbia nulla da temere. È stato un pensiero carino. Per entrambi' la teneva per la vita, toccando le farfalle dorate del vestito, con la punta delle dita. Uno sfarfallio più profondo pervadeva la sua anima…l'aveva fra le braccia, sulle note della canzone che gli aveva riempito l'esistenza nell'ultimo periodo…perché era lei che gli aveva riempito le giornate e la testa.

Romanoff e Banner ballavano, limitrofi, cercandoli con lo sguardo, per comprendere cosa accadesse.

'Sono ficcanaso ed insolenti, tutti e cinque!' su quella struggente melodia un languore avvolse Rafflesia; abbassò il tono della voce che diventò un bisbiglio 'lo hanno escogitato, perché hanno capito che ti voglio un bene pazzesco' ribadì, con gli occhi ametista nei suoi, intanto che il pezzo terminava e tornavano a sedere, mano nella mano.

Non si era accomodato il Direttore, che, fatto spostare il gruppo musicale, si era impossessato del microfono, per annunciare il Reparto vincitore del premio.

Tony gongolava, certo del proprio successo.

Con voce grave, Fury arringò 'È complicato, a volte, spiegare le motivazioni delle proprie scelte. Per me, quest'anno, è particolarmente facile. Senza l'abnegazione e il sacrificio di chi ne fa parte, la maggioranza di noi non avrebbe pazienti da curare e da operare. Per la prima volta, da quando esiste il premio, è con grande onore che vi annuncio che il vincitore è Medicina d'urgenza...prego, Dottor Barton, venga...'.

Al tavolo di Rafflesia e Clint si scatenò l'inferno, tra urla e strilli. I colleghi saltavano e gridavano. Gli amici corsero a congratularsi.

'Non ci credo...' la Tyler, alzatasi, fissò il Falco, con le lacrime agli occhi; era l'anno del suo _interim_! Non aveva avuto il posto, quel riconoscimento valeva altrettanto. Era orgogliosa e contenta.

Lui contraccambiò l'intenzione, appena un attimo prima che Thor, Steve, Bruce e Tony lo portassero di peso sul palco, sollevandolo sopra le loro teste.

Messo piede a terra, si schiarì la voce, turbato. Non si era preparato un discorso ed aveva la mente vuota.

'Iowa, dai' lo spronò Stark e lui si buttò, facendo parlare solo il suo cuore 'Ringrazio tutti i collaboratori del Reparto, il cui impegno ha portato e porta risultati eccellenti e costanti. Ho trovato un settore perfetto ed il merito va al mio vice, la Dottoressa Tyler...' in quell'attimo, scese dal palco, con un balzo, e si diresse verso di lei, col premio in mano 'questo è per lei, è suo!' glielo passò, spegnendo il microfono 'è per te, Rafflesia...io non ti voglio un bene pazzesco...io... mi sono innamorato di te...ti amo' sussurrò, baciandola sulla bocca, intanto che la moretta gli si stringeva, la targa di metallo dorato in mezzo ai loro due corpi, la congiunzione del lavoro di entrambi.

Era stato esattamente come previsto dalla Tyler; appena Fury li aveva liberati, erano scappati via, a coppie.

Lei per prima, col Falco che le teneva la vita, il premio stretto in mano, insieme alla pochette.

'Dì all'autista di andare. Casa tua è vicina e possiamo passeggiare' lo invitò, mettendo la testa sulla sua spalla ed incamminandosi verso il casermone.

Aveva ceduto le armi a ciò che sentiva e che aveva tenuto a bada, che era esploso nel nanosecondo del contatto delle loro labbra, che non smettevano più di rincorrersi, nel tepore della serata primaverile che li avvolgeva.

Clint era come in un sogno. Aprì la porta di casa, leggermente nervoso e lei gli fu subito accanto, per tranquillizzarlo. Si sentiva nello stesso modo, irrequieta, vista la lunga attesa del momento che stava per arrivare.

Si tolse i sandali dorati, muovendosi languida verso la stanza da letto, il viso voltato in direzione del Falco 'Non vieni?' una battutina, con la voce dolce, e lo sguardo di stelle.

'Sì, Dottoressa' buttò la giacca dello smoking sulla poltrona accanto alla finestra e la raggiunse, agguantandola con le braccia, da dietro, e baciandola sul collo.

'Quanto sei bella, stasera…il tuo abito sembra uscito da una favola, la nostra' la bocca umida percorreva le sue spalle, dalla scapola al lobo dell'orecchio.

Rabbrividendo, lei commentò 'Quando l'ho comperato, ho pensato a te. Mi sono ricordata della frase di un autore che mi era rimasta impressa. Suonava più o meno così…_Il segreto è non correre dietro alle farfalle. È curare il giardino perché esse vengano da te._ E tu sei così, Clint, tu curi ogni cosa ed hai saputo aspettarmi. Per questo ora siamo insieme'.

Si girò, per baciarlo e mettersi davanti a lui, facendo un passo indietro e tirando giù la chiusura lampo laterale del vestito, che cadde a terra.

In piedi, col solo perizoma di pizzo chiaro indosso, i capezzolini turgidi, lo spogliò, pian piano. Sciolse il papillon nero, aprì i bottoni della camicia, che fece la fine del vestito, e la cinta di cuoio, stendendosi sul letto, in sua attesa.

Lui si affrettò, liberandosi di pantaloni, boxer, calzini e scarpe, per esserle subito accanto. 'Tu sei la mia farfalla' di fianco, le carezzava il ventre, con le dita, baciandola di continuo. L'unica altra volta che erano stati assieme, aveva intuito la squisitezza della sua intimità, senza poterla assaporare del tutto; temette la stessa reazione al suo tocco e titubò.

Fu Rafflesia a far calare le mutandine ai piedi ed a lambirlo, strusciandosi contro la sua erezione, le ametiste che lo scrutavano.

Il Falco scese con la mano sinistra fra le sue cosce, giocando con la fragolina in rilievo.

Lei aprì le gambe il più possibile, per farsi stimolare a fondo, le mani sul suo petto a carezzarlo. Esperto, le pizzicò il centro del suo piacere e lo straziò, con movimenti circolari del pollice, intanto che la penetrava con le dita e stuzzicava il bocciolo fra le natiche, strappandole un forte sussulto.

La Tyler ricambiò il favore, masturbandolo con la manina affusolata, inizialmente più delicata e poi con vigore.

Barton le prese la mano stessa, per portarsela alle labbra e baciarla nell'incavo del polso, per posizionarsi in ginocchio davanti alle sue gambe. Sospirò per quanto era bella e lui eccitato...soffiò, leggero, sulla sua orchidea, per poggiarci la bocca, la lingua a percorrere il perimetro delle sue labbra, colme di umori profumati, ripulendola e godendo del suo sapore paradisiaco.

'Falco' lo chiamò a sé, per baciarlo ancora, incrociando le gambe dietro i suoi fianchi, rigirarsi con lui e metterglisi sopra, impalandosi, con un gesto lento e sexy.

'Uhm...sei magnifica' commentò Clint, vedendola muoversi, i seni fra le mani spremuti verso di sé, la schiena inarcata...una novella cavallerizza...si alzava ed abbassava su di lui, alla ricerca del contatto con il bottoncino ad ogni urto, che accompagnava con un gemito.

Si fermò, improvvisamente, curvandosi verso il suo viso, per leccargli le labbra e sbaciucchiarlo, le ametiste nei suoi occhi azzurri...bisbigliò 'Ti amo, Dottor Barton' ritornando nella posizione iniziale, e muovendosi frenetica sul compagno che le sorrideva incantato, le pupille dilatate per la beatitudine che stava ricevendo, il bacino unito al suo.

Investita da un'ondata di contrazioni irrefrenabili, percepì un indurimento in lui, nello stesso istante, ed udì i sospiri ardenti di entrambi cadenzati nel silenzio della camera, che si inseguivano, per intensità.

Senza respiro, si accoccolò fra le sue braccia, sbirciando il premio poggiato sul comodino 'Lo teniamo un po' per uno?'.

'No. Fury lo ha dato a me' scherzò il Falco.

'E tu a me, dinnanzi all'intero Ospedale! Te lo rimangi?' ridacchiando, lo baciò.

'Lo mettiamo al desk dell'accettazione, sulla mensola. Che dici?' propose.

'Forse, fammici pensare. Oppure a casa mia...voglio passare con te ogni minuto possibile, finché non andrò via, lo rimireremo lì...' ammise.

Lui si zittì e Rafflesia continuò 'Non rabbuiarti. Mi sono lasciata andare perché ciò che provo per te è molto profondo e non ho voluto rinunciarci. Sai bene che la mia carriera qui è terminata, rimarrei il tuo vice per sempre e non sarebbe giusto, verso me stessa ed il mio futuro professionale...'.

'Sì, amore, lo so...Non parliamone ora, ci penseremo più avanti...adesso che ti ho trovata, non voglio rinunciare a te nemmeno un secondo, su quello concordo. Era una proposta di vivere insieme?' chiese, speranzoso.

'Se non ti dispiace lasciare il casermone per una villetta...' lo prese in giro, confermando le proprie intenzioni.

'Casa tua è favolosa!' non gli pareva vero 'teniamole entrambe, il mio bilocale potrebbe essere un appoggio, quando faremo i doppi turni o le notti, l'affitto è esiguo...in fondo, ho lo stipendio da Primario, posso permettermelo' si vantò, apposta.

La Tyler gli si piazzò nuda, addosso, strofinandosi come una micetta 'Quanto chiacchieri, Primario...non mi sento molto bene, Dottor Barton...mi può visitare?'.

'Subito...' le passò la mano fra le natiche, spingendole i fianchi sulla sua rinnovata erezione 'ho la cura giusta per lei, Dottoressa Tyler...è un po' lunga...dura tutta la notte...spero non le spiaccia'.

Lei si mise supina, per farsi amare 'Fammi guarire!' lo esortò, con un sorriso svenevole, vedendolo scendere a baciarle il collo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitolo 10 Non ci perderemo mai**

Il viso accanto a quello del Falco sullo stesso guanciale, Rafflesia sentì un prolungato scampanellio 'Esiste solo una persona al mondo che suona in questo modo barbaro...'.

'Sì, il tuo amico del cuore...sono le sei di mattina. Che diamine vorrà?' datole un bacino e inforcati gli occhiali, l'uomo infilò i boxer, andando ad aprire.

Steve non c'era; a terra aveva lasciato un vassoio per la colazione, stracolmo di leccornie.

'Il solito...guarda!' Clint tornò in camera e lo poggiò sul letto in mezzo a loro.

'Uhm...caffè, cornetti, pancake, frutta ed il pezzo forte...torta di mandorle...mi ricorda qualcosa...' lei rise.

Il Falco l'assaggiò e commentò 'La fai meglio tu!'.

La Tyler ne prese una briciola e la piazzò fra le labbra, sporgendole verso l'esterno, a cuore, ed il compagno volò a toglierle il pezzetto di dolce con le proprie.

'Dici che dovrò ringraziarlo?' le fece.

'Per la colazione o per i suoi subdoli piani?'.

'Efficaci piani…sei mia, adesso!' l'agguantò, spensierato, facendo tremare il vassoio.

'Terremoto umano…fammi almeno mangiare, mi hai stremato stanotte!' scherzò lei.

'Non eri dispiaciuta, però, ti ho sentita sospirare e pure qualcos'altro!' le porse la tazza col caffè.

'Soprattutto qualcos'altro…Dottor Barton? Avvisa in Ospedale che entreremo più tardi!' lo invitò, languida.

Lui prese il cellulare e compose il numero, carezzandole la caviglia 'Subito, amore!'.

Clint non era mai stato così felice. Nulla era bello come vivere con Rafflesia accanto, svegliarsi col suo sorriso birichino e le ametiste che lo fissavano, addormentarsi stringendola, dopo averle dato il bacino della buonanotte.

Aveva sempre adorato il suo lavoro, ma averla al suo fianco, in Pronto Soccorso, avvalersi della sua collaborazione come vice e come compagna, lo esaltava. Vivevano in simbiosi, giorno e notte.

Gli pareva di essere migliorato in tutto, buon gusto compreso.

'Niente male la tua camicia, Iowa! Da quando ti sei fidanzato, sei diventato un dandy! Solo Bruce è rimasto un nerd sfi-ga-to' Tony lo sfotteva, in continuazione.

'Non mi mettere in mezzo, Stark!' Banner si era infastidito.

'Era una battutina!' si difese Iron Man.

'Come hai fatto a conquistare una donna così bella? Spiegamelo!' Tony insisteva, ironico, con Steve, a braccia conserte, che muoveva la testa su e giù, con i modi di chi la sapeva lunga sull'accaduto.

'E' la quinta volta di seguito che vi offro da bere! Vi ringrazio ancora, per il vostro interessamento sincero!' Clint aveva tirato fuori il portafoglio per pagare, nella serata fra soli uomini in un noto pub di Charlestown.

'Non ci devi ringraziare, ci devi invitare al vostro matrimonio' Thor, gonfio di birra, straparlava.

'Come?' il Falco lo interloquì.

'Beh, non è un'idea malvagia' il Capitano proseguì, era chiaro che fra di loro ne avessero discusso 'te la sposi…così non parte più. E' logico, non puoi vivere a cinquemila chilometri di distanza da tuo marito. Da un ragazzo o un fidanzato sì, e di solito finisce che ci si lasci, proprio a causa della lontananza!'.

Clint sbiancò 'Rogers, hai architettato il piano non perché ci vedevi anime gemelle, ma per far rimanere Rafflesia a Boston, dando per scontato che vinca il concorso!' non era una domanda 'Sarebbe un ricatto, le metterei pressione. Deve decidere per suo conto, è la sua vita'.

'E' molto nobile come ragionamento, con due falle, a mio avviso. Primo, vi amate e il matrimonio sarebbe la concretizzazione logica del vostro sentimento, quasi un percorso obbligato; secondo, se non lo fai, rischiate di perdervi' Tony mise il carico al pesante discorso.

'Non sono convinto' mugugnò il Falco. L'avevano rimbambito di chiacchiere e pensieri confusi, oltre che di alcool.

Quando tornò a casa sua, dove avevano deciso di dormire, dato che erano usciti entrambi ed il giorno seguente erano di turno al mattino, trovò la moretta che lo aspettava a letto, un libro di studio in mano. Di Medicina Legale, la materia in cui l'aveva interrogata Romanoff nella loro serata a due, visto che si era decisa a studiare di nuovo, insieme agli amici.

'Ciao! So perché hai quella faccia! Scommettiamo?' lo gridò, mentre Barton era in bagno a lavarsi i denti.

Lui si affacciò dalla porta, lo spazzolino in bocca e gli occhi spiritati. Si sciacquò, in fretta e le si mise accanto.

La Tyler proseguì, togliendogli gli occhiali, che ripose sul comodino 'Vedova Nera mi ha fatto il lavaggio del cervello, cioè ha tentato…guarda un po' che cosa aveva con sé' da terra, raccolse una rivista di abiti da sposa, ridendo.

'Che le hai detto?' sfogliò il giornale patinato, con una smorfia, leggermente teso.

'Che erano molto belli, e che ci avrei fatto un pensiero' lo baciò sulle labbra 'sai di dentifricio!'.

'Sono splendidi, soprattutto questo!' indicò un vestito di linea semplice ed elegante, con il corpetto dello stesso pizzo che ricopriva la schiena…i ricami erano disegni di farfalle svolazzanti 'Le farfalle sono un mio pallino!'.

'Piaceva anche a me! L'ho ammonita a non intromettersi e l'ho liquidata, ribadendo che dovevo tornare a casa prima possibile, per fare l'amore con te!'.

'Sul serio?' chiese, sbigottito.

'Nooo, sennò non mi mollava…però era vero!' chiuse il discorso, spostando il lenzuolo, sotto il quale era nuda e spegnendo la luce. Abbracciandolo, la sua lingua si fece strada nella bocca del compagno, iniziando una danza sensuale e provocante.

Clint le sfiorò i seni, toccandole i capezzoli già inturgiditi, con palpate sempre più insistenti. Rafflesia inarcò la schiena, mugolando per l'eccitazione.

Lui aspettò qualche attimo, per far aumentare il suo desiderio, con la testa poggiata ad ascoltare il battito del suo cuore, riprendendo la discesa delle labbra verso l'ombelico fino a passarle la lingua umida sul pube già bagnato. La leccava con calma, carezzandole le cosce morbide con le mani, indugiando sul clitoride, con maestria.

La penetrò con due dita, scendendo a sollazzarle la rosellina fra le natiche, facendola guizzare di piacere e raggiungere, in pochi istanti, un orgasmo intenso. 'Falco' sussurrò, compiaciuta e felice, carezzandogli gli adorati capelli castani.

L'uomo rallentò il ritmo della stimolazione, gradualmente e la baciò sulla bocca, mentre lei si metteva in ginocchio, per farsi prendere carponi. Lo accolse in sé, muovendosi avanti ed indietro, sentendo un piacere crescente.

Col viso rivoltato, gli leccò le labbra; la riempiva e la dilaniava, reggendosi ai suoi fianchi armoniosi 'Più forte, amore' lo pregò, con voce arrochita e sexy, e lui aumentò il ritmo del movimento, giocando con le dita sul suo splendido seno, venendo all'unisono con la sua donna, pochi istanti dopo.

'Perché hai insistito tanto per venire qui? Mangiavamo una cosa a casa!' Rafflesia commentò, passeggiando sulla spiaggia di Cape Cod, a nord di Boston, mano nella mano col Falco.

'Questa parte di costa è splendida, e Tony e Thor mi hanno sfondato i timpani a furia di raccontare quanto fosse eccezionale il ristorante di pesce dove ho prenotato…eccolo! Il _JT'Sea food restaurant_! L'aragosta più buona del New England' controbatté lui.

'Aragosta e ostriche…tipico di Stark!' commentò, camminando verso il locale che aveva una terrazza sul mare 'ammetto che è un bel posto, magnifico!'.

'Almeno non faccio sempre la figura del medico di campagna venuto dall'Iowa'.

'Da tempo non sei più quel dottore' gli ricordò, appena seduti a tavola

'Mi ci sento ancora, la maggior parte delle volte'.

'Sei tenero quando sei intimidito, non mi piacciono le persone aggressive e sbruffone'.

'In famiglia basta una sola rockstar, tu!'.

'Ordiniamo, ho una fame' vedeva passare i camerieri con dei piatti appetitosi e lo spronò.

'Aragosta per due e una bottiglia di champagne, il migliore che avete!' chiese il Falco al cameriere, per accontentarla, un pochino teso perché doveva andare al sodo del motivo dell'invito in un posto lussuoso e particolare.

'Cosa festeggiamo? Gatta ci cova! Confessamelo, perché ti ho sgamato!' la Tyler aveva compreso ci fosse dell'altro.

'Questo...tieni' le passò una busta bianca, di un'agenzia di viaggi. Dentro, la prenotazione di due biglietti aerei a loro nome e un soggiorno a Los Angeles di quattro giorni…nel periodo del concorso!

'Nemmeno so se voglio partecipare, ne abbiamo parlato molte volte' perplessa, lo fissò.

'Andiamoci ugualmente; se ti andrà, sosterrai l'esame nei due giorni delle prove, scritta ed orale, in caso contrario faremo i turisti' suggerì.

'E' un bel pensiero, ma credi sia possibile allontanarci entrambi nello stesso momento?'.

'Sì, ho già chiesto a Fury ed i mitici cinque supervisioneranno il Pronto Soccorso a turno'.

'Caspita, hai sistemato ogni cosa, peggio di Steve!' la stupì.

'Desidero accompagnarti, per starti vicino in un momento così importante e perché i due giorni del concorso ho preso appuntamento con l'Ufficio del Personale degli ospedali più importanti della città; farò dei colloqui, insomma'.

Rafflesia se ne meravigliò, intuendo dove volesse andare a parare 'Perché?'.

'Per essere pronto a trasferirmi insieme a te, quando vincerai la cattedra; perché, come ha detto Thor, tu vincerai. Mi avvantaggio, pare che abbiano bisogno di qualcuno bravo in Medicina d'urgenza, in un paio di strutture'.

'Bravo o per il posto di primario?' gli domandò.

'Sostenuti i colloqui ne saprò di più!' ammise.

'Faresti questo, per me?'.

'Per noi; ci siamo trovati e non posso perderti...'.

'Un conto è l'incarico da Primario che hai qui, ci hai lavorato tutta la vita. Invece, retrocedere e tornare a fare il dottore che prende ordini da un altro… non so, mi pare assurdo'.

'Sarebbe una mia scelta e, in futuro, potrebbero aprirsi altri scenari' replicò, sincero, con gli occhi affettuosi e premurosi del medico provinciale e sempliciotto dell'Iowa, per cui lei stravedeva.

La moretta sbuffò e si arrese, commossa 'Clinton Francis Barton, ti amo…lo sai, vero? Mi hai convinto! Andiamo e si vedrà. Ci sono tanti di quei se e ma... Arriva l'aragosta!' minimizzò e, agguanto il piatto, aprì le chele con le pinze a molla, abile 'ti hanno consigliato bene...sanno che l'adoro e che è afrodisiaca' lo guardò, maliziosa.

'Ti amo da impazzire!' bisbigliò Barton, ugualmente avvinto, mangiando un pezzetto di polpa bianca dalle sue dita, che lo imboccavano.

'Accompagnarci in aeroporto tutti insieme...mi è parsa la solita esagerazione' Rafflesia si lamentò con Steve, che si era caricato il suo bagaglio a mano, con Thor vicino che portava quello di Barton.

'Fa conto che siamo qui per caso e non rompere' ribatté piccato il Capitano.

'Invece di essere contenta di avere amici come noi, sbraiti. Hai garantito persino il servizio di facchinaggio per le valigie e ti scocci' Natasha si allineò.

'Partiamo per quattro giorni soltanto!' Clint difese la moretta.

'Figurati se non avalli le sue teorie, Iowa. Sostieni quattro giorni…non è vero! Lo sappiamo che volete lasciarci, per sempre. Non mi è andato giù che anche tu prenderai contatti per un lavoro in California. Ti ho appena conosciuto, Falco, e già vuoi volare via dal tuo nuovo nido?!' da quando aveva saputo dei colloqui, Tony se l'era legata al dito.

Clint alzò lo sguardo al cielo, in maniera scherzosa, e lo prese da una parte. Il suo amico sembrava indifferente e borioso, in realtà era sensibile e altruista. 'Segaossa...che dovrei fare? Mi avete consigliato voi di spaccarmi in due, per non perderla...già è complicata l'idea di abbandonare il Policlinico e l'incarico. È solo sulla carta...' si giustificò, per calmarlo.

Banner si intromise, ad alta voce 'Non direi proprio. Rafflesia è preparata. Nella mia materia non ha rivali e gli altri mi dicono la stessa cosa. All'orale farà faville. Quando la vedranno, competente e con i suoi modi eleganti e garbati, chiuderanno il registro e smetteranno di esaminare ulteriori candidati'.

'Grazie per la fiducia, Bruce!' la Tyler ridacchiò.

'Stanno chiamando il vostro volo...ecco...panini farciti da me per voi...il viaggio è lungo' Rogers dette una voluminosa busta di carta alla sua amica.

'Rogers, non lo sai che, da tempo, a bordo dell'aereo, servono i pasti? Grazie, sono certa che ci invidieranno tutti, i tuoi sandwich saranno molto più buoni' Rafflesia lo salutò, incamminandosi verso il tunnel, in cui sparì, mano nella mano con Barton.

'Li prenderanno entrambi e spariranno dalle nostre vite' Romanoff li fissava allontanarsi di spalle, con gli occhi lucidi 'col Falco, la famiglia si era allargata...guarda che disastro' commentò, inquieta, stringendo la mano di suo marito.

L'albergo prenotato da Clint - ubicato in un edificio fronte la spiaggia di Venice ed a pochi minuti di cammino dagli artisti di strada e i negozi dell'Ocean Front Walk - era favoloso.

Nella stanza, arredata con complementi in stile marinaro bianchi e azzurri, c'erano pareti con mattoni a vista, una terrazza che affacciava sull'oceano e un'area salotto separata.

Era a pochi minuti dal molo di Santa Monica e un ottimo punto per muoversi.

'Rimarrei in camera per l'intera giornata...è romantica ed accogliente' sospirò lei, fissando una tavola da surf dipinta dei colori dell'arcobaleno ed appoggiata alla parete 'piacerebbe a Point Break!'.

'Pigrona! Abbiamo tanto da visitare. A meno che tu non voglia ripassare per domani, sono a tua disposizione' il Falco rispose.

'Preferirei svagarmi e sganciare il cervello dai libri' la moretta prese la guida che aveva acquistato in aeroporto e la borsa 'muoversi!'.

Lui la seguì; entrambi erano in bermuda e maglietta, con macchinetta fotografica al collo...turisti perfetti, con scarpe comode! Fecero una lunga passeggiata ad Hollywood Boulevard, la strada dove i personaggi del mondo dello spettacolo erano immortalati su un marciapiede con delle simboliche stelle, fra i negozi di Rodeo Drive e le viuzze della parte antica del centro cittadino, in Olver Street.

'Los Angeles è una città affascinante...' disse Barton, abbracciandola, davanti alla spiaggia di Venice, gremita di skateboarder, giovani artisti radicali e body builders, dove erano tornati, in serata 'La gente è ospitale, è piena di giovani e di attività interessanti ed il clima è incredibile. Parecchia differenza coi freddi inverni del New England e dell'Iowa; qui il sole ed il caldo ci sono per l'intero anno'.

'Potrei abituarmi. Ti confesso, a malincuore, di adorare Boston. Mi piace persino la neve...' la Tyler prediligeva la propria dimora, il posto in cui era nata e cresciuta.

'Il problema è che non posso immaginare di vivere dove tu non ci sia. Per cui, nel mio caso, le chiacchiere stanno a zero. Ammetto però che quando mi sono trasferito, non credevo avrei conosciuto il gruppo...ehm...la squadra. È la prima volta che lego così, con qualcuno. Sono sempre stato casa e studio e poi casa e lavoro. Saremo pure nel terzo millennio ma hanno ragione loro. Abitare così lontani non sarà la stessa cosa, ci perderemo, inevitabilmente' commentò, realistico.

Lei alzò il viso, per baciarlo sulla bocca 'Noi due no, non ci perderemo mai'.

'Sei perfetta...li disintegrerai tutti' fuori dall'Università di Medicina di Los Angeles, Clint aspettava che Rafflesia, in fila, entrasse all'interno della struttura dove si sarebbe svolto l'esame; la prova scritta al mattino e l'orale, con un colloquio con la Commissione, nel pomeriggio.

Lo avevano letto su un foglio appeso alla porta, a fianco l'entrata stessa ed era stata una sorpresa, rispetto alla tabella di marcia prefissata.

La moretta, sempre elegantissima, indossava la gonna grigia con il fiocco sulla vita ed il top di seta bianco, acquistato a suo tempo con Nat e avrebbe fatto un'ottima figura 'Ha ragione Bruce. Quando ti conosceranno, ti vorranno subito!' commentò, porgendole un sacchetto con il pranzo, che aveva comperato per lei, in una caffetteria vicino l'albergo.

'Peggio del Capitano. Grazie, amore' lo sbaciucchiò, fregandosene degli altri candidati limitrofi, parecchio più anziani di lei e quasi tutti uomini 'e pure tu stai bene...' lo rimirò, nel completo classico, marrone scuro, in fresco lana, camicia bianca e cravatta a righe di un noto stilista italiano, che avevano scelto assieme per i suoi incontri negli ospedali della città.

'Devo andare. Ci aggiorniamo più tardi, fammi sapere a che ora finirai, così ti verrò a prendere' le carezzò la guancia, intenso 'in bocca al lupo...ti amo'.

'Ti amo...crepi il lupo' sussurrò lei, in un abbraccio senza fine.

Vedendola scomparire dentro l'Università, il Falco ebbe la certezza che avrebbe vinto il concorso e la spiacevole sensazione che l'avrebbe persa per sempre, nonostante le parole del giorno precedente.

Terminate le folli elucubrazioni mentali, aveva preso un taxi e visitato il Policlinico di Los Angeles – presso cui aveva appuntamento – che si era rivelato non troppo diverso dal proprio posto di lavoro, dal punto di vista organizzativo.

Aveva fatto un giro, con calma, e parlato col Responsabile del Pronto Soccorso, un collega insediatosi da poco, che gli parve brillante.

'Ha un ottimo curriculum, Dottor Barton. L'unico posto a disposizione è di uno strutturato, che si trasferirà in Europa. Lei ci farebbe comodo, però dovrebbe accettare di prendere ordini da me e non avrebbe più un ruolo centrale' spiegò l'uomo.

Barton annuì, non troppo contento. Sarebbe stata un declassamento professionale importante, un punto di non ritorno. Approfittò, per fare una lunga chiacchierata col medico, informandosi anche sulla città.

Rafflesia, intanto, leggeva le domande sul foglio d'esame; rispose, come un treno, e con estrema facilità. Erano argomenti che aveva sviscerato con i suoi amici, i famosi cartoncini con i quesiti di Clint compresi. Le vennero in mente i momenti di studio e non ebbe dubbi, su alcuna materia.

Finì prima di tutti e consegnò l'elaborato al segretario della Commissione, che la fissò incerto, credendo avesse rinunciato e di leggere un foglio in bianco.

Diversamente, la moretta aveva barrato ogni risposta e, a una prima verifica, le aveva azzeccate in pieno.

L'uomo invitò ad attendere fuori e lei si accomodò, cogliendo l'occasione per mangiare il panino, sorridendo al pensiero del suo ragazzo. Era serena, oramai era lì ed avrebbe dato il meglio; era scemata la tensione e si sentiva leggera, come potesse mangiare il mondo, oltre che divorare il sandwich nelle sue mani.

La chiamarono nel primo pomeriggio, in una piccola stanza, ove sedette davanti la Commissione, stringendo le mani degli esaminatori e presentandosi.

'Dottoressa Tyler, siamo davvero colpiti dal suo percorso di studi e dalle ottime lettere di referenze allegate. Ci racconti qualcosa in più di lei e del suo rapporto con la Medicina' le chiese il capo della Commissione.

Fu sintetica e sincera e quelli passarono a delle domande più specifiche, per verificarne la preparazione.

'Per prima cosa, inizieremo dalle tecniche di rianimazione...' segnalò l'interlocutore.

La Tyler fece una strana smorfia: era l'argomento che Barton le aveva fatto approfondire e lo conosceva a menadito, pareva avesse ingoiato il manuale.

Con gli altri quesiti, spaziarono; non seppe se fu fortuna o caso, ma ebbe la possibilità di dilungarsi sulle protesi ortopediche prodotte in nuove leghe metalliche, proprio la specialità di Tony.

L'ultima domanda fu ugualmente pane per i suoi denti; riguardava - a sorpresa e non rientranti nelle materie dell'esame - una recente pubblicazione sul trapianto delle cellule staminali. Ricordò, a menadito, le parole del pezzo che proprio Bruce aveva scritto.

Ai complimenti della Commissione, ebbe la conferma che l'incontro fosse andato piuttosto bene. Si accomiatò, educata, per ricongiungersi con Clint, che l'aspettava. Gli volò incontro, fra le braccia, scendendo le scale, alla fine delle quali l'attendeva, con un bel sorriso stampato sul volto.

'Allora ce l'hai fatta' mormorò Barton, un bacio via l'altro e non suonava affatto un domanda; Rafflesia era più bella del solito, felice dell'esito del colloquio, le gote arrossate, gli occhi violetti spiritati 'Sono tanto orgoglioso' le confessò, franco.

'Forse' ribatté, con umiltà 'non so se mi prenderanno, ma una cosa la so. Che ne se non avessi avuto te, non sarei arrivata qui! Torniamo in albergo' lo pregò, maliziosa, facendosi raccontare nel tragitto della sua giornata.

Giunti in camera spense la luce, e nella penombra, lo fece sedere sul divano del piccolo soggiorno; infilò le dita della manina affusolata sotto il nodo della cravatta, che si sciolse con facilità e la usò per bendarlo 'Meriti un premio'.

Lo baciò sul collo, con respiro mozzato, fino ad arrivare al lobo dell'orecchio e succhiarlo, strappandogli un gemito.

'Che mi fai, Dottoressa?' domandò Barton, con il capo rivolto all'indietro, per lasciarle più spazio possibile, che lei occupò, con la bocca umida, fino alla giugulare, che pulsava al suo abile tocco.

'Dottor Barton…serve un defibrillatore, credo' scherzò, lambendo quella striscia di pelle e la limitrofa, sgombra della camicia di cotone, che provvide a togliere, veloce, scendendo a terra in ginocchio davanti a lui, e spogliando il membro eretto dalla gravezza dei vestiti.

Si abbassò, per accoglierlo fra le labbra, leccandolo delicata e passando più volte la lingua sulle parti più sensibili.

Lo sentì respirare, profondamente, e si prodigò per aumentare il suo piacere, sollazzandolo ovunque, per tornare sul suo sesso, senza dimenticare un centimetro di carne.

'Amore mio' il Falco delirò, preso da un'ondata di piacere inenarrabile.

La Tyler si rimise ritta, facendo scivolare a terra i suoi abiti, mutandine comprese, e si sedette a cavalcioni su di lui, reclamando per sé la sua erezione, strofinando su di essa la propria intimità e la farfallina gonfia, la cui stimolazione provocò una doccia di umori che piacevolmente la lubrificarono. Si alzò un pochino, il tanto sufficiente a che la possedesse.

'Ti amo, Dottoressa' il Falco le arpionò le natiche con forza, e Rafflesia percepì di stare per esplodere di beatitudine, affondando sopra il suo uomo, inarcata con le braccia a reggersi al suo collo.

Clint non resistette e si tolse la benda dagli occhi per guardarla…la sua venerata dea che lo cavalcava, sensuale e selvaggia sopra le sue ginocchia, quasi in estasi, sudata e accaldata, le pupille colme di desiderio.

'Vieni con me' la fece stendere sul letto, tremante ed insoddisfatta, sotto le sue dita che le esploravano il corpo, racchiudendole i seni a coppa e carezzandole il ventre.

Si chinò sulle sue labbra, morbide e profumate di rossetto, mischiando il proprio respiro con il suo, le mani che si cercavano prese da una febbre incontrollabile, per cui non esisteva alcuna medicina.

Le aprì le cosce per penetrarla, bloccandole le braccia sopra la testa…era il suo padrone, il suo amante, il suo amore. Mordicchiò, con i denti, i capezzolini turgidi e pronti per lui, udendo un gemito che assomigliava al proprio nome, nel momento in cui le sue carni morbide si contrassero, stringendosi intorno al suo membro sempre di più.

Il piacere prendeva il sopravvento sui corpi di entrambi, intanto che Clint affondava un'ultima volta nella sua femmina con una spinta finale, godendo delle sensazioni che i sussulti e gli spasmi del corpo di Rafflesia avvinghiato al proprio gli donavano.

'Volevo portarti a cena, ieri; avevo studiato la guida e mi ero fatto consigliare un ristorante dal collega del Policlinico. Invece ci siamo barricati in camera' il Falco, famelico, con un sorrisetto scemo stampato in viso, sbranava la colazione, che il cameriere aveva appena lasciato in stanza.

'Lo potevi dire…' sbuffò la Tyler, ridacchiando 'avrei soprasseduto alle mie avances, se avessi saputo che non erano gradite'.

'Da bendato, ho perso il lume della ragione; ti giuro che stasera rimedierò' promise, solenne, addentando una fetta di bacon croccante.

'Ci conto! Pensavo di venire con te alla clinica privata con cui hai preso contatti; così, appena finito, continuiamo a fare i turisti' propose la moretta.

'Magari!' un ultimo bacio a lei, e con in mano due fette di pane tostato stracolme di crema alla nocciola, Barton si diresse verso il bagno, per buttarsi sotto la doccia.

Un'ora dopo, erano all'accettazione del Pronto Soccorso della clinica, dove li attendeva il Capo del Personale. La struttura era incredibilmente all'avanguardia, moderna, nuovissima, con uno staff di livello.

Intanto che si intrattenevano in chiacchiere informali, udirono una voce femminile in preda alla disperazione 'Aiutatemi, mio figlio sta soffocando' una giovane indicava il suo bambino di quattro anni, cianotico.

Rafflesia accorse, senza un minimo di esitazione 'Che è successo?'.

'Non lo so, giocava con delle palline di gomma' quella era isterica.

'In Sala Emergenza, subito' Barton prese il piccino fra le braccia, entrando nella prima stanza vuota che reperì 'siamo colleghi' gridò ai medici e infermieri che fissavano, interdetti, lui e la Tyler.

'Laringoscopio pediatrico e pinze da dodici' ordinò la Dottoressa, e subito una specializzanda glielo passò, senza colpo ferire; la donna bellissima ed elegante davanti ai suoi occhi pareva molto preparata.

'Io esploro e tu provi a toglierla' Clint le si mise accanto, aprendo la bocca del bambino e tentando di far luce nella trachea.

La mora provò ad agganciare la pallina con le pinze, non riuscendo 'E' troppo stretto. Idee, tranne una tracheotomia e sala operatoria? Sarebbe meglio evitare, è un piccolino'.

'Sì' il Falco, intuitivo come al solito, si girò verso il carrello che conteneva il materiale sanitario, trovando una siringa con un ago da diciotto millimetri, molto grosso. Si posizionò sotto il bozzo della sfera, e fissò Rafflesia, che, avendone capito le intenzione, era pronta con la tenaglia. Barton spinse l'ago nella cute del bambino e fece forza, sollevando l'oggetto estraneo verso l'alto, in modo tale che lei potesse agganciarlo. Cosa che avvenne.

'Ce l'ho!' tre secondi dopo, la moretta mostrò ai presenti – che, ammutoliti e preoccupati avevano assistito all'intervento – una pallina blu e rossa, mentre il ragazzino tossiva, respirando nuovamente.

'Incredibili, mai visto nulla del genere!' il Dirigente che li aveva accolti, colpito dalle loro doti e dalla prontezza dell'esecuzione della procedura, non smetteva più di ringraziarli.

Oltre a finire insieme a loro il giro turistico, insistette per invitarli a pranzo; si era esaltato per le abilità dimostrate e voleva averli, a qualsiasi costo, nel proprio staff…entrambi 'La nostra è una struttura che sta crescendo, aperta da poco; abbiamo bisogno di figure come voi. Se doveste decidere per la clinica, non ve ne pentirete. Lo stipendio è ottimo, ci sono molti benefit, tra cui l'auto aziendale e un appartamento già pronto per voi, a due passi. Dottor Barton, sarebbe Primario anche qui…capisco non sia lo stesso di un Policlinico Universitario…però non è male. Dottoressa Tyler, si intende che la sua scelta sarà subordinata all'esito del concorso che ha sostenuto, i cui risultati dovrebbero essere noti fra qualche settimana. Mi impegno a tenere liberi i due posti fino a quella data! Rifletteteci, seriamente'.

'Ci ha complicato le cose, anziché rendere la decisione più semplice!' si lamentò Rafflesia, non appena furono soli, fuori dell'edificio, situato in posizione strategica fronte mare.

'Ci ha offerto un lavoro, perché siamo bravi. Noi abbiamo già un'occupazione. Forse esercitare la medicina in una struttura privata sarebbe meno prestigioso, tuttavia la qualità dell'operato della clinica è indiscutibile e ci coprirebbero d'oro. Tu, però, non saresti mai Primario…mi pare la soluzione perfetta per me, quando verrai qui a insegnare all'Università' considerò Barton.

'Ammetto che hai ragione e che potresti prenderti molte soddisfazioni. Faresti turni meno stressanti, pochi problemi col budget, più tempo libero da trascorrere con la sottoscritta nella città degli angeli' lei tentò di vedere i lati positivi, comunque presenti.

'Staremmo insieme…' terminò il Falco, leggermente intristito 'senza la squadra, ma insieme'.

'Già, amore' lo baciò sulle labbra, pensierosa, fissando prima l'azzurro intenso dei suoi occhi e poi quello delle onde dell'oceano che si infrangevano, davanti a sé.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitolo 11 Legami di sangue**

Dopo un ultimo giorno da turisti, erano tornati alla routine della vita lavorativa di Boston.

'Sono sicura che, alla clinica dove vi assumeranno, non hanno i problemi di reperimento del sangue che ho io' Romanoff si era messa di traverso, appena saputo delle offerte ricevute, non nascondendo il proprio malumore.

'Calmati!' Bruce le aveva poggiato una mano sul braccio 'scusatela, è più acida del solito! Alla banca del sangue, le sacche scarseggiano. Col caldo, i donatori abituali vanno in vacanza e la donazione è l'ultima cosa a cui pensano' tentava di giustificare il nervosismo di sua moglie.

'Domattina verrò io! Mi salasserai quanto ti pare' Rafflesia si offrì, era di gruppo O negativo, praticamente una donatrice universale e si prodigava, con regolarità.

'Ecco, tu sei la mia ancora di salvezza, e quando andrai in California, non potrò più contare su di te!' Natasha trovava una motivazione per battibeccare, in ogni frase.

'Nat, accontentati! Meno male il sangue si dona ogni tre mesi; in caso contrario, la terresti con te, nei meandri del tuo buio laboratorio al piano di sotto, ventiquattro ore al giorno, legata al lettino…mica ti chiamano Vedova Nera per scherzo' Clint la prese in giro, per farla arrabbiare.

'Taci! Sei la pietra dello scandalo. Hai portato la mia amica in quella struttura assurda…e per di più, il tuo sangue non serve a niente!' ribatté, piccata; il Falco era gruppo AB positivo…poteva ricevere una trasfusione da chiunque, ma non fare altrettanto.

'Vedova carissima, non contare su di me, ho il terrore degli aghi' Tony, pallido al solo pensiero di un prelievo, la fissava con odio.

'Sei Iron Man, un macellaio delle ossa, apri la gente in due, e non ti va di aiutare il prossimo con due gocce di sangue?' Steve si mise le mani fra i capelli, simulando un gesto di profonda disperazione.

'Stark, se vai, Romanoff ti farà trovare un cheeseburger, per colazione, al posto di caffè e brioche!' il Falco fece una battuta e l'amico si alzò, offeso a morte, sibilando 'Traditore' e lasciando il vassoio vuoto, nel carrello delle vivande sporche della mensa, per tornare al proprio Reparto.

'L'ha presa male…non ha retto all'idea della vostra doppia defezione' Thor rideva, come un pazzo, con le lacrime agli occhi 'perdonatemi. Pure io non ne sarei contento, però Tony è assurdo…se penso che la prima volta che ha visto Clint, proprio da questo tavolo, lo guardava con occhi assassini e non voleva che si sedesse con noi. Ora, invece, Iowa, ha una cotta per te. Sei parecchio gettonato, ultimamente!'.

'Uhm, sono un po' gelosa' Rafflesia si avvicinò a Barton e lo baciò sulle labbra, poco prima di mettersi in piedi 'dopo il pranzo sempre sereno con i miei amici più stretti, mi sento carica per il pomeriggio' ironica, li salutò, carezzando le spalle del suo ragazzo, per invitarlo a seguirla. Certo, non le rendevano mai le cose facili!

'Detesto aspettare! Soprattutto loro, in questo periodo' Stark si lamentava, nella sala d'attesa del Pronto Soccorso.

'Hai due amici che lavorano a Medicina d'urgenza e non hai ancora capito che turni hanno? Dai, fra dieci minuti avranno finito e potremo andarcene!' il Capitano lo redarguì, segnalando 'stai sereno, mi ero tenuto largo con l'orario della prenotazione al bowling!'.

'Figuriamoci!' Tony sbuffò.

In quell'attimo, una figura che conoscevano si materializzò dall'entrata, distogliendo l'attenzione di tutti dalla discussione. Abbracciato a Maria Hill, che lo sorreggeva, il Direttore Sanitario, molto sofferente, si dirigeva verso di loro.

'Barton!' gridò Thor, andando incontro al nero.

Clint, con Rafflesia alle spalle, accorse immediatamente 'Portate una barella!' ordinò a Pietro e Sam, che si accostarono a Fury, facendolo stendere.

'Che succede?' domandò la Tyler.

L'uomo non parlava, e Maria rispose al suo posto 'Dottoressa, non vuole dirmelo, è cocciuto come un mulo; ho visto che si era stranito, che qualcosa non andava ed ho preferito venire qui…amore, sei un testone!' carezzò la mano del Direttore.

'Hai fatto bene, entriamo' il Falco portò il paziente in Sala Emergenza uno, seguito dagli altri medici suoi amici, che si erano sentiti autorizzati a partecipare al consulto, come fosse un party.

'Non avete altro da fare?' Fury, dolorante, riprese poche forze, li rimproverò.

'Veramente no. E potremmo essere utili!' il timido Bruce tirò fuori le unghie. Erano preoccupati e in ansia.

'Direttore, come si sente?' Rafflesia provò, avendo compreso al volo che ci fosse un problema serio, giacché l'altro era chiuso come un riccio e reticente e si era limitato a fissare loro e la Hill, come custodisse un segreto. 'Procediamo, allora' si mise i guanti e ordinò gli esami di routine.

La Romanoff effettuò personalmente il prelievo ematico, portando le provette in laboratorio di gran lena.

'E' caldo, ha la febbre' Rafflesia misurò la temperatura 'trentanove e due…niente male, per non farsi mancare nulla'.

Considerato che il nero si toccava l'addome, Clint provvide ad un'ecografia, che non rivelò granché 'Giusto qualche linfonodo ingrossato, di per sé è sintomo di troppe patologie diverse' aveva riassunto, con un'espressione così tesa che la Tyler si avvicinò 'Hai già formulato la diagnosi...ed è terribile, vero?'.

Lui inspirò profondamente, prima di esprimersi 'Ha un tumore...maligno'. Fu un bisbiglio. Quattro parole, che esplosero nella sua testa, come una bomba. E in quella degli astanti, che avevano afferrato benissimo.

'I sintomi ci sono, non si può negare...' Rafflesia rifletté, intanto che Vedova Nera ritornava con gli esiti delle analisi, pallida.

'I marcatori tumorali sono alle stelle' la russa confermò i sospetti di Barton, che scartabellava i fogli 'e la ves, ugualmente...ha un'infezione e ...i globuli rossi sono un disastro'.

'Già' commentò la moretta, accanto, rivolgendosi poi verso il Direttore, nel silenzio calato nella sala. 'Capo' gli prese la mano, mentre lui fissava il soffitto 'lo sa cos'ha, vero? Me lo dica, per favore. Solo così potremo aiutarla e farla stare meglio' lo pregò, accorata.

Fury sembrò destarsi dal suo torpore e la scrutò 'Per questo sei tanto brava, Dottoressa, per il tuo cuore grande'. Non avrebbe mai voluto raccontare davanti a Maria, ne fu costretto. 'Qualche mese fa ho scoperto di avere un cancro al colon...' la confessione più nefasta che potesse far loro.

La Hill si sentì mancare ma rimase in piedi, seria; non era il momento per farsi prendere da un evidente sconforto.

Bruce, sconvolto, fece un passo avanti, quasi imbestialito 'Perché non è venuto da me? Non si fidava? Pensava non fossi all'altezza?'.

'Banner' il nero rise 'no, ovviamente! Ho un vecchio amico oncologo ed ho preferito parlarne con lui, per questione di mera riservatezza...il vostro gruppo non è noto per farsi i cavoli propri'.

'E quindi?' Tony voleva sapere di più, ovvero la prognosi.

'Penultimo stadio...poche speranze ...non voglio subire trattamenti estremi, né rubare tempo, risorse e denaro pubblico per un malattia incurabile! Ho un'età!' ammise, con serenità 'Scusa, Maria; avrei dovuto dirtelo prima, ero talmente contento della nostra frequentazione che non ci sono proprio riuscito. Era troppo bello, per essere vero, dopo tanti anni di solitudine, e vedi come è andata a finire. Ho dovuto smettere di sognare, non appena ho cominciato! A proposito. Grazie, Steve, ti devo molto' si riferì al sorteggio pilotato ed il Capitano fece un cenno di assenso con la testa, minimizzando.

'Esistono molte possibilità, mi lasci tentare, non tutto è perduto...sono bravo!' Bruce provò.

'Non insistere...' Fury si sforzò, perdendo conoscenza.

La Tyler, che gli teneva ancora la mano, sentì il polso 'E' molto provato...però è strano. Ripetiamo le analisi, Nat...qualcosa non mi quadra'.

La Romanoff provvide all'istante, intanto che loro aspettavano dentro e fuori la sala, con il personale, al completo, presente in corridoio.

'Per piacere, tornate alle vostre occupazioni' il Falco, gelido, li spronò 'conoscete il Direttore Sanitario e sapete che non sarebbe contento di sapervi qui ad oziare. Appena possibile, vi informerà lui stesso sulle proprie condizioni di salute'. Li rimproverò, riuscendo nel suo intento. 'Coulson, poche chiacchiere e argina i curiosi!' comandò.

'Certo! Ci mancherebbe!' Phil era al Policlinico da molto più tempo di Fury e piuttosto in confidenza con il Capo; avrebbe protetto la sua privacy fino allo stremo.

'Romanoff, che notizie porti?' Thor scrutò l'amica, che rientrava, in sala turbata.

'C'era da approfondire, come suggerito. L'emoglobina è a valori bassi da far paura' la rossa li ragguagliò.

'Cavolo, si sta scoagulando!' dedusse Rafflesia.

'Ha un'emorragia, è chiaro...dove? Potrebbe essere ovunque' aggiunse Clint.

'Dobbiamo tamponare la perdita ematica. Vedova, il Direttore è di gruppo O negativo, riceve da pochissimi donatori…quante sacche di plasma hai compatibili?' la Tyler si informò.

'Sono finite pure le tue...le ho date via, per un intervento, qualche ora fa' Romanoff, scoraggiata, si guardò le punte dei piedi.

'Telefonate a tutte le banche del sangue vicine. Pietro e Sam, aiutate Coulson nelle chiamate, state sul pezzo!' Barton ordinò e i suoi specializzandi si volatilizzarono.

'Anche se le reperissimo, le sacche arriverebbero troppo tardi, Clint, lo sai bene, morirà dissanguato. Trasfondi da me, adesso!' la mora suggerì.

L'uomo non fece in tempo ad opporsi a quella pratica inusuale e poco sicura che Fury, ripresosi ed in sé, la scoraggiò 'No, non esiste! Non te lo permetterò'.

'Hai donato l'altro ieri, è molto pericoloso e potresti avere un embolia...' il Falco glielo gridò.

'Potrei...non accadrà! Lo farai tu, che sei il medico migliore che conosca, insieme alla Vedova sanguisuga!' la mora buttò lì una battutina, per stemperare la tensione e convincerli.

'Dottoressa Tyler, un tuo superiore ti ha dato un ordine preciso...intendi disubbidire, di nuovo?' il nero era stupefatto.

'Me ne frego, mi licenzi… domani, non oggi. Hai paura?' spostò un lettino, accanto a quello del Direttore e si stese, scoprendo il braccio e porgendolo a Clint, a cui si era rivolta.

'Amore, non posso!' lui, ammirato e preoccupato, tentò per l'ultima volta di dissuaderla, sapendo di combattere contro i mulini a vento.

'Devi, è l'unica chance che abbiamo, ti prego...andrà tutto bene!' lo esortò, col suo sguardo più dolce e sensuale, di quelli che dedicava a lui soltanto, quando si coccolavano.

'Tu sei matta! Per questo ti amo...procediamo' prese l'occorrente per trasfondere, da un armadietto limitrofo, e mise i guanti per iniziare la procedura, coadiuvato da Natasha.

'Dottor Barton, vale per te quanto ho detto alla tua collega' Fury si opponeva.

'Non può fermarci, non è in grado di ribellarsi. Siamo i suoi medici e decidiamo per lei, scriverò sulla cartella che era incosciente e i dottori che sono qui' si girò verso la Hill e gli amici, vedendo Tony che sigillava, strategicamente, la porta d'ingresso alla sala 'mi copriranno'.

Inserì l'ago nel polso della sua donna, strappandole un gemito 'Scusa, so che fa male' lo bloccò col nastro medico e lo collegò con dei tubicini in gomma allo speculare, nel braccio del Direttore.

Dieci secondi dopo, il liquido rosso scuro iniziò il suo passaggio da un corpo all'altro, mentre il nero sospirava, sentendo la mano destra della moretta sulla sua sinistra e commentando, inquieto 'Stavolta sarà ben più di tre giorni di sospensione'.

'Non mi importa, Capo, non la farò morire' ribatte' lei, sotto lo sguardo innamorato di Barton.

'Steve, dobbiamo capire cosa provoca l'emorragia...e senza mille esami più o meno invasivi...ci vorrebbe del tempo prezioso! Fatti girare il cervello!' Thor esortò Rogers.

'Clint, tu sei Occhio di Falco...guarda bene...anche da una certa distanza' Rafflesia sapeva che fosse l'unico a poter formulare un'ipotesi valida e tempestiva.

'Una cosa ci sarebbe e mi era venuta in mente dall'inizio; quando si soffre di quel tipo di tumore, spesso le metastasi si aprono e sanguinano. È il motivo della febbre o potrebbe esserlo. Bruce, concordi? Come potremmo esserne certi?' Clint aveva avuto un'illuminazione.

'È così, e si approfondisce con l'esame del sangue occulto delle feci, piuttosto semplice e rapido' l'oncologo - con la t-shirt verde pisello sotto il camice - si espresse.

'Bene! Provvediamo subito a prendere un campione, fuori tutti, signori' li invitò Clint.

'Chiamo un'infermiera, Iowa?' domandò Tony, uscendo.

Barton sorrise, rosso come un pomodoro 'Ehm, no! Se ne occuperà il Primario di Medicina d'urgenza, sarà un onore, Direttore'.

'Smettila di fare il cretino, Falco' Fury si incazzò, a gran voce.

'Evidentemente, il mio sangue fa effetto' sghignazzando, Rafflesia apparve leggermente sollevata.

'Come sempre, hai indovinato la diagnosi' Rafflesia si complimentava con Clint, qualche attimo dopo.

'Direttore, deve essere sottoposto ad un intervento d'urgenza, per una resezione del colon' Barton sottolineò ciò che il nero temeva.

'Maledizione, altri soldi dei contribuenti buttati al vento' era sempre lo stesso concetto, voleva soprassedere.

'Capo, l'operazione è lunga e complessa. Steve è il chirurgico internista più brillante e preciso che ci sia. Gli altri vogliono partecipare. E Bruce, tra staminali e il resto, ne sa una più del diavolo. Siamo una grande squadra...si affidi a noi, non la deluderemo, nemmeno per il dopo...tentiamo' la moretta tirò fuori tutte le sue carte. In quel momento sentì squillare il cellulare e vide sul display un numero di Los Angeles. Fu costretta a rispondere, suo malgrado.

'Sì...buongiorno' in California era mattina 'sì...io...grazie, grazie infinite...sì...a presto' fu sintetica, con un'espressione corrucciata, che le attraversò il viso e lo sguardo che andò al Falco, che le sorrideva, malinconico, con tutto il suo amore. Era lo stesso sorriso che le aveva rivolto, quando si erano presentati, dopo che lei gli aveva passato il pacchetto di fazzoletti di carta e la bottiglia di acqua minerale, al suo esordio come Primario.

'Ti hanno presa...lo sapevo. In fondo, ti abbiamo preparato noi' Natasha stava per scoppiare in lacrime, complice la tensione per lo stato di salute di Fury.

'Già' borbottò lei; era la notizia che aveva tanto desiderato, giunta nel momento meno opportuno ed in cui era coinvolta in ben altro.

'Dottoressa, congratulazioni! Andrò in sala operatoria, ad una sola condizione. Che sia tu ad assistere il Dottor Rogers...sei ancora un chirurgo, a che ricordi; anzi, Professoressa Tyler, giusto? Da oggi ti chiamerò così' il Direttore la fissò 'immaginavo e temevo che sarebbe accaduto e che ti avremmo persa; forse non ho fatto abbastanza per trattenerti, dato che tu sei quella che è troppo...troppo per gli altri...sono certo che saprai farti valere, ovunque lavorerai' Fury la elogiò, accondiscendendo, al contempo, ad andare sotto i ferri.

Maria, un pochino rasserenata, lo accompagnò fino a che le fu permesso di scortarlo e poi si mise ad attendere, su delle seggiole bianche.

Ogni tanto uno dei chirurghi usciva a ragguagliare lei e Clint, che si erano piazzati insieme, per farsi compagnia.

'Partirete subito, Dottor Barton? Ho sentito che le hanno offerto un posto di prestigio' la Hill non faceva solo conversazione.

'Ne devo parlare con Rafflesia…e chiamami Clint, per favore!' la invitò.

'Va bene! Ci mancherete! Dico sul serio, siete incredibilmente affiatati, anche sul lavoro, e il Pronto Soccorso non è mai stato tanto ben gestito'.

'Grazie. Sì, il mio destino è comunque accanto alla donna coraggiosa che mi ha rubato il cuore e l'anima. Credo che la mia scelta, ancorché obbligata, non sia così complessa. Non nego che sia dolorosa, per molti aspetti. Abbandonare il Reparto, voi, gli amici più stretti che abbia mai avuto. Sarebbe molto peggio, se dovessi lasciare Rafflesia, non potrei sopportarlo' ammise.

'Lo capisco. Era solo un misero tentativo di un'impiegata del desk dell'accettazione e un apprezzamento sentito'.

'Grazie' laconico, si alzò, per procurarsi un paio di caffè, per sé e Maria. Il primo di una serie interminabile, giacché la notte era stata molto lunga.

Al termine dell'intervento, Steve, affiancato dagli altri cinque chirurghi, si affacciò 'La resezione è riuscita, perfettamente; ho asportato la metastasi aperta, e suturato. La convalescenza sarà dura e spiacevole' sintetizzò.

La Tyler, tolta la cuffietta dalla testa, si era diretta verso il Falco, stringendo la sua mano, in cerca di conforto; erano anni che non operava qualcuno, e Rogers l'aveva voluta come secondo, in un intervento complesso, con il Direttore Sanitario dell'Ospedale sul loro tavolo. Tagliare e cucire non era troppo diverso da guidare; una volta imparato, non si scordava più, e con le direttive del Capitano era stata sicura e precisa.

Barton l'aveva cinta, con il braccio intorno alla vita 'Brava, Professoressa…' aveva sussurrato, sperando di poterla portare a casa prima possibile.

'Maria, non preoccuparti, ne uscirà!' Bruce sostenne, moralmente la Hill 'ho in mente qualcosa di speciale per il Capo…ci scriverò un nuovo articolo, alla fine!'.

'Io andrei, sono esausta' Rafflesia li salutò.

'Il verbo andare nel tuo caso è adatto…nel vostro…' Tony sparì dalla loro vista, amareggiato.

'Ci mancava la scenata di Iron Man…' la moretta sbottò, più rattristata che mai.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitolo 12 Finale P****ercorrerò la strada con te ogni momento**

Fury, dopo il riuscito intervento effettuato da Steve e Rafflesia, era rimasto in Ospedale per una decina di giorni, coccolato dall'intero staff della struttura. La mattina in cui era stato dimesso, tuttavia, anziché tornare a casa, aveva mollato la sedia a rotelle, con cui l'infermiere addetto avrebbe dovuto accompagnarlo nel parcheggio, e si era diretto, sulle sue gambe, nella propria stanza, convocando, con urgenza e senza alcun preavviso, la squadra al completo.

'Eccomi, Capo! Scusate, ho appena finito un intervento' Tony entrò per ultimo, un'assurda cuffietta gialla e rossa sulla testa e si sedette, al posto accanto al Falco, stranito. L'arrabbiatura non gli era passata.

'Alla buon'ora! Ragazzi miei, vi ho voluto incontrare perché, come sapete, ho deciso di avvalermi delle conoscenze del nostro oncologo' fissò Banner 'che mi seguirà nel percorso di cure che dovrò affrontare. Sarà lungo e con esito incerto; tuttavia, siamo in ballo e balleremo!'.

'Ce la farà, ne sono certo' Bruce controbatté; la speranza era il miglior incoraggiamento, per un malato a quello stadio.

'Ciò premesso' il Direttore proseguì 'ho riflettuto molto, e sono giunto alla conclusione di non poter, allo stesso tempo, dedicarmi alle terapie ed alla gestione del Policlinico'.

'Ci lascia? No!?' Romanoff esclamò, perplessa.

'Non esattamente in questi termini. Sarà un prepensionamento, sono tanti anni che faccio il vostro mestiere e da parecchio sono alla guida della nostra organizzazione. Ho fatto il mio tempo! Sono obsoleto, da rottamare e decisamente stanco' biascicò.

'E' insostituibile, la nostra guida!' insistette Rogers.

'Credo di sì, invece. Ed è proprio fra voi che ho scelto chi ricoprirà l'incarico _ad interim_, e che in prospettiva, vedo come mio successore…e certamente lo sarà. Ho già discusso la questione con il Consiglio di Amministrazione che ha fornito il suo avallo. Per cui...Dottor Barton...Clint! A te la palla, sei tu il prescelto' il nero fissò Barton, fra gli sguardi esterrefatti dei presenti, la Tyler in testa.

L'interessato balbettò, incredulo 'Capo, io…' era rimasto letteralmente senza parole. Alla sua età, un incarico di quel tipo era lontano da ogni aspettativa. Responsabile di un intero Policlinico! Strinse, automaticamente, la mano di Rafflesia, seduta al suo fianco che lo rassicurò, carezzandolo.

'So che ti sto chiedendo molto e che avevi ipotizzato scelte di vita diverse, accettando l'impiego presso la clinica di Los Angeles…Falco, i programmi si possono cambiare ed ora abbiamo bisogno di te. Sei perfetto per il ruolo! I primi tempi manterrai l'incarico attuale e studierai per il nuovo, sotto la mia personale supervisione' il Direttore insistette, poiché l'altro era diventato una statua di sale.

'Ha ragione, Iowa' Stark lo incoraggiò 'puoi farcela, è una proposta incredibile e ne hai le capacità'. Lo sussurrò, sentendosi un boia, dato che il suo amico aveva compiuto una scelta d'amore, decidendo di andare in California.

La moretta, con il cuore in petto che aveva perso ogni battito possibile, udì la propria voce che rispondeva per Clint 'Accetta!' e lui che sussultava.

Un unico vocabolo, che le parve una porta sull'inferno…l'epilogo della loro relazione, posto che non aveva potuto fare altrimenti. Le era bastato vedere il guizzo negli occhi di Barton alla proposta di Fury, posto innanzi ad un entusiasmante cambiamento, una sfida lavorativa, la più grande soddisfazione per chi esercitava la loro professione. Non se l'era sentita di essere egoista e di anteporre la propria carriera alla sua.

Il Falco era stato così disponibile al sacrificio, da quando si erano messi assieme, pronto a togliere le tende e volare via con lei, senza alcuna condizione; e, alla fine, Rafflesia aveva accondisceso, al suo posto, realizzando il suo desiderio, che, in caso contrario, sarebbe rimasto inesaudito.

'Non posso lasciarti…' le bisbigliò, voltando il viso verso di lei.

'In qualche modo faremo' non ci credeva davvero, lo disse per calmarlo, sfiorandolo sulla guancia, con le labbra morbide.

Ne avevano discusso in continuazione, perdendoci anche il sonno, in maniera animata, rischiando di litigare pesantemente. E non avevano trovato grosse soluzioni.

Alla fine, Clint aveva dato la sua parola a Fury, rinunciando alla proposta ricevuta a Los Angeles; Rafflesia aveva sistemato le ultime cose per la partenza per la California.

'Che ne sarà di voi due, se lui rimarrà a Boston e tu andrai a Los Angeles?' Vedova Nera si lamentava, a casa di Steve, dove quest'ultimo aveva organizzato una cena d'addio, poiché la sua amica del cuore si sarebbe mossa per la costa Ovest proprio il giorno seguente.

'Per ora mi trasferirò solo io, tenteremo di vederci nel tempo libero e ci sentiremo con Skype. Social, videochiamate!' lei si autoconvinceva, affranta, abbracciata a Clint, da cui non voleva separarsi neanche un secondo.

'Certo…il tempo libero per il Direttore Sanitario di un Policlinico e per un'insegnante dell'Università di Medicina…lo sai a quanto corrisponde? A zero!' intervenne Tony, uno sguardo inquieto al Falco

'E quindi, Iron Man, sapientone e tuttologo, illuminami…attendiamo un tuo suggerimento!' lo spronò Rogers.

'L'ho già dato, la sera della bevuta a Charlestown, ma ovviamente nessuno mi ascolta' Stark si inalberò.

'Io pure, stessa sera e consiglio identico e figurato!' Romanoff si affilò.

'Ragazzi, basta! Va bene così' la Tyler alzò la mano, per interrompere i discorsi che le dilaniavano l'anima. Non avrebbe mai chiesto a Clint di rinunciare, per lei, al suo futuro lavorativo e lui ugualmente non avrebbe potuto pregarla di rifiutare la cattedra che aveva vinto. Prese la borsa, che aveva lasciato in stanza di Rogers, e li salutò, avvisandoli 'Domani mattina passerò in Ospedale, ho il volo nel primo pomeriggio; evitiamo drammi, per piacere'.

Attraversò il pianerottolo, muta, verso l'appartamento di Barton dove lui avrebbe alloggiato nei mesi a venire, per comodità.

'Sono così; ficcanaso fino allo stremo, perché ci vogliono bene. In fondo, io stesso vorrei sbattere la testa al muro e non lo faccio solo perché so che non servirebbe a nulla. Mi sono ritrovato a pensare di aver conosciuto la persona giusta nel momento sbagliato, che tu sei perfetta ma non nel mio destino' il Falco fece un'amara considerazione, consapevole che le frasi che aveva appena ascoltato, a casa del Capitano, erano la fotografia di quanto sarebbe accaduto nel futuro prossimo, del poco senso di tenere in piedi una relazione, non vedendosi praticamente mai.

'Quando ami una persona, desideri stringerla a te ogni giorno…non posso vivere senza svegliarmi con i tuoi occhi meravigliosi che mi guardano…non posso…' avvilito, si sedette sul divano del soggiorno, sull'orlo delle lacrime.

Rafflesia gli si accoccolò vicino, mettendo una mano sulla sua nuca e baciandolo piano. Lui fu avvolto dal calore dei sensi, che lo colpiva quando erano assieme, ed il suo sguardo cambiò d'improvviso, gli occhi illuminati di amore.

Lei morse delicatamente il suo labbro superiore, sfiorandolo sul collo. 'Ti amo' gli sussurrò.

Non fece in tempo ad riprendere fiato dalla propria emozione che Clint la fece stendere sul divano, con una mossa repentina, baciandola con foga, inchiodando con fermezza le sue braccia al divano stesso, tenendole con le mani, come a Venice. La istigò sul collo, lasciando una strada di succhiotti per giocare con i suoi capezzoli, che aveva fatto sbocciare dalla camicetta di seta azzurra sbottonata, intanto che il respiro di entrambi diventava pesante.

Scese piano, su di lei, con centinaia di baci e, lentamente, le liberò le braccia; la donna gli carezzò i capelli castani, percependo la sua lingua sulla pelle, un fuoco che bruciava al suo passaggio.

Il Falco si era ritrovato nudo, in pochi secondi, sopra la sua femmina, che ugualmente si era spogliata e lo aveva cinto con le gambe, piegandole sui suoi fianchi ed incrociando i piedini l'uno con l'altro, dietro il suo sedere.

Sfiorava, con la pianta dei piedi, proprio la carne delle natiche, con una smorfietta languida a fior di labbra, e le ametiste nelle sue iridi color del mare. Si sarebbe affacciata alla finestra, ogni mattina, ed avrebbe visto infrangersi le onde dell'oceano, ma non gli occhi di Clint.

Se ne rammaricò, strofinandosi sulla sua erezione, per farsi possedere, come lo aveva fatto decine di volte, augurandosi non fosse l'ultima. Passò le mani sulle sue braccia, sul torace muscoloso, lungo la schiena tesa per il nervosismo ed il desiderio, assaporando ogni piccolo pezzo del suo corpo e della sua epidermide, chiamandolo per nome, a voce alta, a ribadirne la presenza nella sua esistenza, per trattenerlo per sempre dentro di sé, fisicamente e nella sua vita. Voleva imprimere ciascun singolo attimo nella sua mente, per ricordarlo nei giorni e nelle notti solitarie californiane che l'attendevano.

'Amore, amore mio' la bocca appiccicata alla sua, l'uomo ripeté un mantra, per placare l'agitazione di quell'amplesso disperato e struggente in cui si era avvinto con la dolcissima compagna, sentendosi sciogliere, assieme a lei, di piacere e di dolore, per la separazione prossima che li attendeva.

Avevano fatto l'amore solo una volta, sul divano, ed avevano trascorso la notte abbracciati, sotto la coperta, in soggiorno, con la luce spenta ed il chiarore dell'esterno che gli faceva compagnia, insieme ai loro respiri, alle parole non dette, a ciò che c'era nei loro cuori e che già conoscevano, senza bisogno di pronunciare promesse che forse non avrebbero potuto mantenere.

A malincuore, Clint si era alzato per prepararsi ed andare in Ospedale, lasciandola a finire i bagagli. La sofferenza era dilaniante ed aumentò, alla vista della busta di carta che Rafflesia aveva poggiato sul tavolo della colazione, accanto ai biscotti. La lettera di dimissioni…le vere, stavolta, che avrebbe dovuto consegnare a lui, visto il nuovo ruolo che ricopriva, e che non aveva avuto la forza di dargli di persona.

Il Falco se ne era meravigliato, in un primo momento; la moretta era temeraria, scavezzacollo e quasi al limite della follia e caparbietà, come avevano dimostrato tanti comportamenti in Reparto, per non scordare il salvataggio della sua carriera, quando aveva picchiato il padre violento per difenderla. Poi ci aveva ragionato, ricordando la fragilità emersa a seguito della morte di Tiffany e la sensibilità istintiva e naturale che la caratterizzava.

Tentando di restare lucido, aveva preso la busta bianca e l'aveva ripiegata in due, mettendola nella tasca posteriore dei jeans, prima di uscire, e sfiorarle le labbra con un tenero bacio, mentre era ancora allungata sul sofà.

Aveva portato avanti le attività in agenda, che erano diventate innumerevoli, guardando l'orologio al polso, di continuo, e contando i minuti che lo separavano ad incontrare Rafflesia, in mensa, come si erano accordati, con la grande squadra al completo.

'Dottoressa Tyler, nemmeno una piccola festicciola? Siamo i maghi dei party' la Hill l'aveva pregata, ma non c'era stato verso. Andava via, con l'eleganza che la distingueva.

'Lasciare Medicina d'urgenza e voi è un po' morire…' non voleva essere melodrammatica, ma le era uscito spontaneo 'davvero avevo poco da celebrare!'.

'Non è assolutamente così. Sei la più amata e lo rimarrai sempre, così come qui ci sarà sempre un posto per te, se tu lo vorrai!' Fury, provato dalle terapie di Banner, eppure vivo e combattivo, la elogiò 'Non sei diventata Primario… a mio avviso, quello vale di più' indicò il premio del suo _interim,_ che, alla fine, aveva trovato il suo posto definitivo sulla mensola accanto lo schedario.

'Grazie, Capo' gli strinse la mano, abbracciando Sam e Pietro 'Maximoff, ho minacciato il Dottor Barton; se alla fine della specializzazione non ti assumerà e non ti farà suo vice, lo ucciderò con le mie stesse mani! E non scherzo! Preparati!'.

'Ho imparato tanto da te, tutto ciò che so. Sei l'esempio del medico che vorrei diventare, per la tua professionalità e per la tua umanità!' il suo allievo la contraccambiò, con affetto.

'Phil, fra dieci minuti ripasso, per prendere le mie valigie' avvisò Coulson, che annuì, intanto che rispondeva ad una chiamata.

Le toccava la parte più difficile…scambiarsi i saluti con gli amici, la sua squadra, la sua vera famiglia. Non sarebbe stata mai abbastanza preparata, si fece coraggio.

Entrò in sala mensa, indosso i jeans azzurro chiaro, un top di seta violetta ed un cardigan beige, aprendo la porta con calma e muovendosi in punta di piedi, un modo inconscio per rimandare l'addio.

Erano tutti seduti al solito tavolo, con Barton…i cinque che l'avevano fatta ridere, piangere, arrabbiarsi, che l'avevano aiutata e sostenuta, e con cui lei aveva fatto altrettanto.

'Allora è vero, se ne va! Non ci credo!' Natasha la fissava, spiritata e pallida, un occhio a Clint che era trasfigurato ed irriconoscibile, uno a Bruce, ugualmente impietrito.

Si erano visti per il pranzo… nessuno aveva toccato cibo, né parlato, se non a monosillabi.

Persino Tony aveva perso l'abituale sagacia e loquacità 'Pare di sì, Vedova. Mi dispiace tanto, Iowa'. Aveva messo il muso e l'aveva attaccato, poi gli si ritrovava accanto, preso dalla sua medesima tristezza.

'Non importa' gli aveva bisbigliato il Falco. Oramai nulla aveva alcun interesse, prima del patibolo sentimentale a cui era condannato.

'Deve fare la sua vita, le sue scelte. Vincere un concorso del genere, per insegnare, alla sua età, è da record dei record, è da rockstar…e lei lo è, lo è sempre stata!' commentò Thor, volgendo lo sguardo da un'altra parte, con gli occhi lucidi…cavolo, senza il suo appoggio non si sarebbe nemmeno laureato.

Steve, al suo ingresso, aveva tolto la carta stagnola da un involucro di fronte a sé, e lo aveva posto in mezzo al tavolo, una piccola sorpresa realizzata con le sue mani...la sua migliore amica non aveva voluto una festa vera e propria, lui si era difeso, organizzato, ovviamente, preparando il suo cavallo di battaglia…la torta alle mandorle! Almeno quello…ed erano mandorle davvero amare da mandare giù, stavolta, pensò con un groppo in gola!

Camminando verso di loro, Rafflesia si intenerì…e si bloccò…dalla filodiffusione interna dell'Ospedale udì l'attacco di un brano che conosceva molto bene…Bruce Springsteen…_Tougher than the rest_…non le parve una casualità...per nulla.

Clint alzò la testa verso di lei, incollando gli occhi ai suoi, con un guizzo dell'anima.

Il testo non era complesso. Con la consapevolezza di come l'amore potesse rivelarsi confuso e difficile, il cantautore affermava di essere pronto a questo, ma insisteva sul fatto che la donna dovesse dimostrarsi altrettanto disposta a correre dei rischi.

'_La strada è buia, è una linea sottile, ma voglio che tu sappia che la percorrerò con te ogni momento, se stai cercando amore, io sono più duro degli altri_' cantava Springsteen.

La Tyler capì, alla perfezione, cosa il Boss avesse provato, quando l'aveva scritta.

Si fermò, a metà della sala mensa, estrasse il cellulare dalla borsa, componendo un numero, e si diresse, al contempo, verso i suoi amici e verso il suo amore, che ascoltarono la sua conversazione, tenuta, volutamente, a voce alta 'La ringrazio, ma ho cambiato idea, rinuncio alla cattedra…sì, sono convinta, grazie dell'opportunità e mi scusi ancora!'.

Barton non poteva credere alle sue orecchie. La fissò, sconvolto, col più bel sorriso che lei gli avesse mai visto, mentre si metteva in piedi e la stritolava, in un abbraccio infinito, con gli altri che le saltavano addosso, contenti come avessero vinto alla lotteria. E forse era stato un pochino così…la lotteria della vita!

Rafflesia, stringendosi al suo uomo, avvertì la carta della busta che lui aveva nella tasca posteriore dei jeans, sotto il camice; prese la propria lettera di dimissioni e la strappò 'Mi assumi, amore?' domandò, in un sussurro sensuale al suo orecchio 'Pare ci sia un posto vacante ed io sono molto brava…e, soprattutto, non posso stare lontano da te e da voi' non riuscì a terminare, che la bocca del Falco fu sulla sua, rincorrendo i suoi baci e i suoi respiri.

'_La strada è buia, è una linea sottile, ma voglio che tu sappia che la percorrerò con te ogni momento_' il Boss cantava ancora, nel sottofondo della loro sconfinata felicità.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitolo 13 Finale Post Credit**

Pietro Maximoff e gli Ultron allietavano la serata. Il cantante del gruppo, con la band e la corista bionda - che era diventata la sua fidanzata - era stato scritturato dalla sposa in persona, nonostante fosse un ospite della cena nuziale, e non aveva potuto dirle di no, per l'affetto che nutriva nei suoi confronti e perché era diventata il suo diretto superiore.

Il Direttore Sanitario Clint Barton, preso da mille impegni, aveva lasciato l'interim del Reparto di Medicina d'urgenza, conferendo l'incarico di Primario alla moretta, il medico più speciale che avesse mai conosciuto...l'essere umano speciale che era entrato nel suo cuore e nella sua vita, da quel giorno anche per la legge degli uomini e di Dio.

E lei aveva offerto il posto di secondo al miglior specializzando...a Pietro! Con somma soddisfazione di Fury, Direttore uscente che, rimessosi in forma grazie alle cure di Banner, sarebbe anche lui convolato a nozze molto presto con la colonna portante dell'accettazione del Pronto Soccorso, la mitica Maria Hill.

'Testimone dello sposo...Iowa, non potevi fare scelta migliore! Grazie, sono orgoglioso di me stesso' Tony era a mille, in uno smoking colorato a righe rosse e viola orizzontali, accanto all'aggraziatissima segretaria Pepper, che frequentava in maniera molto seria.

Clint, in completo nero, si toccò il mento, intanto che Nat prendeva in giro il segaossa 'Certo, Iron Man, sei eccentrico pure ad una cerimonia formale! Nemmeno Bruce in verde è tanto osceno, come te stasera! Guardate lei…l'unica donna bella ed elegante in abito da sposa persino con la pancia! Che rabbia!'.

'In effetti, è strepitosa' concordò Banner, al collo una cravatta particolarissima del colore che lo caratterizzava, simpaticamente.

Rafflesia, in un vestito bianco di linea semplice, la gonna di tulle, il corpetto smanicato ricoperto di ricami a forma di farfalla nella striscia di stoffa che andava dal decolleté al collo e lungo tutta la schiena, il pancione di quattro mesi che faceva capolino, camminava verso di loro, con Steve sottobraccio che ciarlava, tenendo per mano la nuova ragazza, Carol.

'Vedova, l'abito è farina del tuo sacco; mio marito se ne era invaghito, gli mostrai la rivista che mi desti. Non la buttai, la riposi in un cassetto…mi sono ricordata di averla messa da parte, quando il Falco mi ha chiesto di sposarlo. Dovresti esserne contenta!' commentò la Tyler, affiancandosi a Barton, che la baciò sulla guancia, all'altezza dell'orecchio.

'Il resto è farina del mio…meglio, del sacco di iuta da cui Nick Fury ha pescato il tuo nome, in maniera ehm pilotata…'il Capitano, alla fine, si era deciso a confessare di aver truccato l'estrazione delle coppie del ballo di beneficienza.

'Vuole che lo ringrazi, di nuovo! Non gli è bastato essere stato scelto come testimone insieme a Stark ed aver potuto aiutare ad organizzare' Thor sottolineò, come sempre, il verbo preferito di Steve 'ed aver preparato la torta nuziale…l'unico matrimonio con torta alle mandorle, Rogers, surreale' rise forte, abbracciato a Wanda 'io, Iowa, ti chiesi solo di invitarmi alle nozze! Ero gonfio di birra, ma sempre lucido, sulla questione!'.

'Grazie, ragazzi, grazie, Cap, soprattutto per la torta, che è stata una mia richiesta specifica; era buona, mai come quella di mia moglie, ti confesso! Grazie! Lo ripeterò, ogni volta che vorrete, dato il risultato!' Clint si abbassò a baciare la pancia di Rafflesia, sopra la stoffa candida dell'abito, impazzito d'amore, intanto che lei lo strascinava a ballare, sentite nell'aria le prime note della loro canzone, la colonna sonora della loro storia, che l'aveva guidata nella decisione più importante della sua esistenza…rimanere accanto ai suoi amici ed all'uomo che amava con tutta sé stessa.

'_La strada è buia, è una linea sottile, ma voglio che tu sappia che la percorrerò con te ogni momento_' sussurrò a suo marito, un attimo prima che la stringesse fra le braccia, fissandola negli occhi ametista, con le iridi colorate dell'azzurro delle onde dell'oceano…le stesse iridi che lei avrebbe visto ogni mattina, al proprio risveglio!

FINE


End file.
